BLIND
by nonabyun
Summary: "Semua yang aku lihat dan aku alami selama ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Ini semua hanya kebohongan yang berhasil disembunyikan oleh mereka yang aku percayai selama ini Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini? Satu fakta yang aku benci adalah... Kenapa mata ini baru terbuka akan kenyataan di saat aku mencintaimu?"- Kim Taehyung IT'S TAEKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN, HOSEOK. WARNING GS!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR - NONA BYUN**

 **WARNING ! GS**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (GS)**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **MIN YOONGI (GS)**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **KIM SEOK JIN (GS)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

Semua cast di atas milik Tuhan, author hanya pinjam nama.

Sekali lagi ff ini adalah GS karena digunakan untuk kepentingan cerita

Jika ada yang gak suka GS bisa klik tombol close !

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **ESCAPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit Kota Seoul begitu gelap malam ini, seolah sang kegelapan sedang datang berkunjung. Hujan deras tak dapat dihindari saat suara guruh mulai terdengar dan petir pun saling bersahutan satu dengan yang lainnya. Langkah kaki SeokJin sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti melintasi kamarnya yang temaram. Sesekali perempuan itu melirik sang suami yang berdiri menghadap jendela, menikmati hujan yang mulai menetes membasahi Seoul. Laki-laki itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dari balik punggungnya, SeokJin dapat melihat tangan sang suami terangkat untuk menyesap segelas minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Apakah kau perlu melakukan ini NamJoon-ah?"

SeokJin yang tak tahan pun akhirnya bersuara. Dengan sedikit ragu, kakinya berlahan mendekat pada laki-laki bernama NamJoon tersebut. Suaminya baru berbalik setelah SeokJin menepuk pundaknya pelan, menampilkan raut khawatirnya pada sang suami. Bukannya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, NamJoon justru tersenyum lembut pada sang istri.

"Jika saja kau bisa memberiku seorang putra, maka aku tak akan melakukan ini sayang"

NamJoon berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Diletakkannya gelas yang ia pegang tadi di atas nakas yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Ia membuka lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah mantel berwarna hitam. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jung Hoseok, sekretaris kepercayaan NamJoon memberitahu jika adiknya akan melahirkan di Seoul Hospital mala mini, maka dari itu NamJoon akan menjeputnya. Tangannya yang tergantung bebas meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka dari sana. Terdengar nada sambung selama sepuluh detik hingga seseorang menyahut panggilan dari sebrang telefon.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditelfon, NamJoon mengakhiri panggilannya. Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya untuk menuju pintu. Diraihnya gagang pintu dengan mudah, namun sebelum kakinya melangkah NamJoon menyempatkan diri berbalik dan memberi pesan pada sang istri.

"Aku butuh kerjasama darimu Kim SeokJin. Kuharap mulutmu itu akan terus tertutup rapat"

SeokJin hanya dapat menatap nanar suaminya. Laki-laki itu pergi sejurus kemudian setelah mengatakan kalimatnya. NamJoon yang dulu ia kenal tidaklah seperti ini. Dulu ia adalah laki-laki yang hangat dan akan selalu menebar senyum. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum getir saat semuanya berubah seperti sekarang. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Seandainya ia bisa memberikan seorang anak laki-laki pada NamJoon, pasti suamninya itu tak akan berubah.

"Bukankah ini semua salah eomma sayang? Appamu berubah karena kesalahan eomma. Tapi tenang saja, eomma akan melindungimu hingga kau lahir di dunia ini"

Diusapnya perutnya yang masih rata itu dengan sayang. Ya, SeokJin sedang mengandung saat ini. Usianya masih sangat muda, baru memasuki minggu ke-empat, namun ia belum memberitau NamJoon perihal kehamilannya ini. Ia takut jika suaminya itu akan memberikan penolakan pada anak yang ia kandung layaknya yang diterima adik kandung NamJoon sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan mempertahankan anaknya, tak perduli jika ia akan melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat ditolak oleh NamJoon.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Saat ini, seorang perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun tengah mengejan di dalam salah satu kamar bersalin yang ada di Seoul Hospital. Perempuan itu berkali-kali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara berlahan, mengikuti instruksi dokter yang memandu persalinannya. Ia tengah berusaha untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang telah dikandungnya selama Sembilan bulan ini dengan penuh perjuangan. Rasanya sangat melelahkan, ingin sekali rasanya ia menyerah. Namun, mengingat ada nyawa yang harus diselamatkan, maka dengan sekuat tenaga perempuan itu tak hentinya mengerang kesakitan demi sang bayi.

"Ini sakit Daehyun-ah" ucap perempuan itu mulai lemas.

"Ayo Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa" bisik seorang laki-laki yang bernama Daehyun itu

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki bernama Daehyun itu dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Sesekali, Daehyun mengusap peluh istrinya yang mengucur deras dengan sapu tangan biru miliknya yang slalu ia bawa. Erangan demi erangan terus terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun saat sang jabang bayi yang ia keluarkan tak kunjung terlahir di dunia. Sang dokter tak hentinya memberi instriksi dan dorongan semangat agar si calon ibu tak menyerah di tengah perjuangannya. Hampir dua jam lamanya Baekhyun berjuang melahirkan sang anak, akhirnya terdengar juga suara tangis seorang bayi.

Kedua pasangan muda mudi yang melihat sang buah hati berhasil terlahir ke dunia dengan semangat itu pun tersenyum dengan bahagia. Sang buah hati terlahir dengan tanpa kurang suatu apapun, membuat Daehyun maupun Baekhyun mengucap penuh syukur pada Sang Pencipta.

"Selamat nona, anak anda seorang laki-laki. Sesuai dengan hasil USG"

Mendengar perkataan sang dokter, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi. Ia menggenggam tangan Daehyun dengan erat dan menoleh pada laki-laki itu. Melihat kekhawatiran sang istri, Daehyun mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun guna memberi ketenangan.

Tak lama berselang, Daehyun menangkap raut kesakitan dari wajah sang istri. Perempuan itu mengerang sesekali dengan pilu karena merasa perutnya seperti dipelintir dengan erat. Saat Daehyun hendak memanggil dokter yang masih membersihkan anaknya, gerakannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bisa panggilkan Yoongi kesini?" ucap Baekhyun lemah

Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang istri karena tak tega menolak. Dengan berat hati, laki-laki itu beranjak meninggalkan sang istri sebentar dan berjalan keluar dari ruang bersalin. Saat pandangannya mengedar mencari orang yang dimaksud, ia berhasil menangkap sesosok gadis dengan pakaian santai sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sendirian.

"Yoongi-ya, Baekhyun ingin menemui mu"

Gadis yang di panggil itupun menoleh mendengar suaranya disebutka. Mengerti dengan maksud perkataan sang laki-laki, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Daehyun berdiri. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang bersalin itu secara bersamaan. Di dalam sana, Yoongi melihat Baekhyun yang masih lemah di ranjangnya ditemani seorang suster dengan bayi digendongannya.

"Selamat Baek, kau menjadi seorang ibu sekarang"

Yoongi berujar dengan tulus saat mengucapkan kalimat selamat itu kepada Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan sebuah pelukan kepada perempuan yang telah menjadi ibu itu sebagai bentuk dukungannya. Tak berapa lama, Yoongi merasakan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Mengerti dengan maksud tersebut, Yoongi pun akhirnya juga melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Suster, bisa kau berikan anakku pada Yoongi?"

Sang suster hanya menurut saja ketika diberi perintah tersebut oleh ibu si bayi. Berlahan tapi pasti, bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu berpindah ke tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tak dapat menutupi senyum bahagianya tatkala bayi digendongannya menggeliat mencari kenyamanan. Anak Baekhyun dan juga Daehyun sangat tampan, kelak jika anak ini dewasa pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang dipuja banyak perempuan.

"Anak itu sekarang menjadi milikmu. Dia anakmu Min Yoongi?" Baekhyun berujar dengan memalingkan muka

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Dia anakmu" Yoongi terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu

"Kami sudah sepakat sebelumnya Yoon. Setelah anak itu lahir kami akan memberikannya padamu" Daehyun menimpali dengan nada suara tak kalah pahit

"Apa kalian sudah gila hah? Aku tidak mau"

Gadis itu mencoba memberikan bayi itu pada sang ibu namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Yoongi mendesah berat melihat perlakuan Baekhyun pada anaknya sendiri. Ibu mana yang tega menolak anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan membuatku semakin berat melepasnya Yoon"

Baekhyun mulai terisak di tempatnya dengan memandangi buah hatinya yang berada di gendongan Yoongi. Daehyun yang melihat istrinya mulai menangis segera duduk di tepi ranjang dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Diusapnya pelan punggung Baekhyun, berharap tangisan perempuan itu tak akan semakin menjadi dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tahu anak ini ada sebelum kalian menikah. Tapi kenapa kalian tega sekali menolak anak yang tak berdosa ini?"

Yoongi berbicara guna menuntut penjelasan dari sepasang suami istri yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tau oppa-ku sangat tak meninginkan anak ku lahir. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melenyapkan anak lelaki ku untuk mendapatkan harta warisan. Statusnya sebagai anak tiri membuatnya tak mendapat harta warisan sedikitpun, terlebih lagi SeokJin eonni tak kunjung memberikan calon pewaris keluarga Kim" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Kakak ipar pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu walapun harus melenyapkan kami. Terlebih lagi, aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Kau sendiri tau bagaimana Keluarga Kim menentang hubungan kami walaupun anak itu hadir"

"Daehyun-ah, apa yang kau katakan? Tak ada yang salah walaupun kita berasal dari panti asuhan. Kita sudah melewati semua itu selama delapan belas tahun lebih. Kau tau betul tentang itu"

Tak hanya Baekhyun, saat ini Yoongi juga mulai ikut menangis. Mata kecilnya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap kedua sahabatnya mengalami takdir serumit ini. Ia tau Daehyun adalah anak baik-baik selama Yoongi bersamanya di panti asuhan. Baekhyun juga seorang gadis baik yang tak pernah memandang status sosial Daehyun maupun Baekhyun selama mereka berteman. Orang-orang di sekitar merekalah yang salah, keluarga Baekhyun lah yang terlalu congak, dan kakak tiri Baekhyun lah yang terlalu serakah. Kenapa harus orang sebaik Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang menanggung akibatnya.

"Bahkan anak ini sangat mirip dengan kalian" puji Yoongi di tengah isakannya

"Aku mohon Yoongi, selamatkan anak itu. Jangan biarkan ia terlibat dengan keluarga Kim" Baekhyun kembali memohon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Yoongi, dengan berani Daehyun pun berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Yoongi memekik tertahan mendapati sahabat seumur hidupnya melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk memohon bantuannya. Berkali-kali Yoongi membujuk Daehyun untuk bangkit, namun laki-laki itu tetap tak bergeming. Tangis Yoongi semakin pecah saat bujukannya tak kunjung berhasil. Ia merasa sangat dilemma saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia tak tega membiarkan bayi tak berdosa dalam gendongannya terpisah dari orang tuanya. Namun, di satu sisi Yoongi juga tak tega jika bayi tak berdosa ini juga ikut menanggung masalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah" Yoongi berujar dengan berat hati menyetujui

Daehyun bangkit dari bersimpuhnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi setelah gadis itu menyetujui permintaannya. Baekhyun yang terbaring semakin lemah di ranjang nya juga tak berhenti mengucap terimakasih dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin deras mengucur.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan dari kalian"Yoongi berucap lirih disela pelukan Daehyun

"Apa itu?" tanya Daehyun

"Berikan nama untuk anak ini"

Baekhyun dan Daehyun saling berpandangan satu sama lain setelah mendengar permintaan Yoongi. Mereka bahkan tak menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk anak mereka walaupun tau akan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Sebagai ayah, Daehyun beranjak untuk melihat wajah sang putra. Dibelainya pipi bayi itu dengan lembut seolah-olah takut jika tangannya bisa saja menggores kulit sang anak yang masih sensitive itu. Mata dan juga bibir tipis anaknya sungguh mirip dengan milik Baekhyun, sementara hidung bangirnya menuruni milik sang ayah. _'Kelak ketika kau dewasa kau pasti akan menjadi anak yang sangat tampan'_ puji Daehyun dalam hati.

"Anak ini… Kuberi nama Taehyung" putus ayah dari si bayi.

"Taehyung… Bolehkah aku memeluknya sekali saja?" cicit Baekhyun

"Tentu saja. Kau harus memeluknya"

Yoongi mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun dan menyerahkan bayi itu kepada sang ibu. Perempuan di hadapan Yoongi nampak bahagia sekaligus sedih saat memandangi wajah anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Sebagai sesame perempuan, ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang harus melepas anak nya sendiri demi keselamatannya. Yoongi memang belum pernah merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, namun pasti sakit rasanya jika harus berpisah dari anakmu sendiri.

Tak berapa lama setelah menggendong sang anak, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluhkan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Perempuan itu segera menyerahkan kembali si bayi kepada Yoongi yang disambut dengan sigap oleh si gadis. Daehyun berteriak panik saat menyadari banyak darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela kaki Baekhyun. Istrinya mengalami pendarahan. Yoongi berteriak memanggil dokter maupun suster yang berada di sekitar ruangannya saat menyadari hal yang sama.

"Kalian pergilah. Oppa pasti akan datang sebentar lagi" ucap Baekhyun diantara kesakitannya

"Tidak Baek, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Yoongi menolah dengan keras

"Benar sayang. Kami akan disini sampai kau ditangani"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kalian harus pergi sekarang juga. Jangan khawatirkan aku" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memohon

"Tapi-"

"PERGILAH…!"

Baekhyun menyela perkataan Yoongi dengan sebuah bentakannya, membuat sang lawan bicara terdiam seketika. Pegangannya bada bayi yang ia gendong pun semakin mengerat. Beruntung bayi itu masih tertidur lelap di tengah keributan yang sedang terjadi. Dengan ragu, Yoongi menoleh pada Daehyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu menatap kosong istrinya yang tengah menahan sakit di tempat tidur sana dengan pandangan sedihnya. Sejurus kemudian, pundak Yoongi sudah disambar oleh tangan Daehyun dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo pergi"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Kota Seoul sedang diguyur hujan deras saat ini. Petir-petir menggelegar saling menyahut di luar sana, dan Yoongi dapat menyaksikan itu semua dari lorong rumah sakit yang ia lalui bersama Daehyun. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan sedikit cepat di tengah lorong rumah sakit yang sepi pada tengah malam ini. Sesekali, laki-laki yang bersama Yoongi melirik keadaan sekitar guna memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua saat ini.

"BERHENTI!"

Sebuah bentakan terdengar jelas di telingan kedua orang yang melarikan diri itu. Mereka berdua menoleh pada sumber suara yang ada di belakang mereka, alangkah terkejutnya Daehyun saat menyadari orang yang berbicara itu adalah kakak iparnya, NamJoon. Disertai dengan sepuluh anak buah di belakangnya, laki-laki itu berdiri dengan angkuh menahan langkah Daehyun. Daehyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yoongi yang menggendong bayinya itu, selangkah demi selangkah mereka berdua melangkah mundur guna menghindari NamJoon dan anak buahnya yang semakin mendekat.

"Serahkan anak itu selagi aku memintanya dengan baik" ucap NamJoon tegas namun sarat akan ancaman

"Tidak akan. Tanganmu yang kotor itu tak pantas menyentuh anakku yang masih suci"

"Kau berani melawanku rupanya"

NamJoon menyeringai dengan angkuhnya di ujung sana, membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya bergetar ketakutan. Kakak Baekhyun terlihat sangat berkuasa dan bertangan dingin dimatanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi yang sedang digendongnya saat ini. _'Bagaimana pun caranya. Akan ku selamatkan kau Taehyung'_ tekad Yoongi

"Larilah. Aku akan menghadang mereka"

Mendengar bisikan dari Daehyun, Yoongi mengangguk paham. Berlahan tapi pasti, kaki Yoongi melangkah mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Saat dirasa perhatian NamJoon sedikit teralihkan, Yoongi segera berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kabur menyelamatkan Taehyung.

 ** _DOR_**

Langkah Yoongi seketika itu juga terhenti saat mendengar suara peluru yang meletus akibat dari pelatuk yang ditarik. Kepalanya dengan reflek menoleh kembali ke belakang. Dari asal tempatnya mulai berlari tadi, Daehyung tergeletak dengan sekarat akibat melindungi dirinya dari tembakan NamJoon.

"LARI YOONGI…!" Daehyun berteriak di tengah kesakitannya

"TANGKAP PEREMPUAN ITU"

Yoongi segera melanjutkan larinya saat NamJoon mememerintahkan anak buahnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sangat sepi untuk menghindari anak buah NamJoon yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini. _'Sial, kenapa rumah sakit sangat sepi'_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati. Taehyung yang berada di gendongannya sedari tadi perlahan mulai terbangun dan menangis karena merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya.

"Kumohon tenanglah sayang. Kita harus selamat terlebih dahulu" mohon Yoongi

Gadis itu segera berbelok memasuki pintu darurat saat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sekuat tenaga, Yoongi menuruni anak tangga tak berujung yang dilewatinya. Jujur saja, ia sudah mulai kelelahan. Tapi mendengar hentakan langkah kaki yang mengikutinya sejak tadi, membuat kakinya tak bisa berhenti secara alami. Yoongi berhasil sampai di basement tempat parker setelah menuruni ratusan anak tangga. Kepalanya dengan panik menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat keberadaan orang-orang yang mengikutinya tadi. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Tak ada tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk sembunyi di basement ini, hanya ada puluhan mobil yang berjajar yang tentunya tak akan aman jika digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Yoongi segera menyelinap bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Ia mengayun Taehyung dengan pelan, berharap bayi itu sedikit tenang agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

Mata Yoongi tertutup rapat saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Tangan sebelah kanannya membekap mulutnya dengan rapat agar isakan gugupnya tak sampai terdengar ke telinga sang pemburu. Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang saat merasakan langkah kaki itu berada di belakangnya, semakin mendekat. Dalam hati, gadis itu tak hentinya membucap do'a berharap sang pencipta berbaik hati mau menyelamatkan mereka, setidaknya demi bayi yang ada digendongannya. Yoongi melirik takut dari ekor matanya. Sebuah ujung sepatu terlihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi. _'Kumohon, selamatkan kami'_ pasrahnya dalam hati. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat seorang laki-laki berjas hitam sudah berdiri menghadap dirinya. Dengan lesung pipit nya yang manis, senyum laki-laki itu tampak semakin menakutkan dalam penglihatan Yoongi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong readers-deul

Ini ff yang aku bicarain kemarin. ff kedua yang aku buat

BLIND ini masih pakek TaeKook untuk main cast-nya karena menurut aku mereka yang paling cocok buat meranin karakter yang aku pengen :v #eaaa #modus

Genre-nya masih romance dan mungkin akan sedikit lebih ribet jika dibanding LIMITLESS. Oh ya, ff ini mungkin gak akan se-update LIMITLESS karena aku mau prioritasin itu ff sampek selesai

Hope you like readers-deul :)

Don't forget to review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **SAVE ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar hebat saat suara dari langkah sepatu itu berhenti tepat disamping tubuhnya. Ekor matanya melirik takut untuk memastikan, dan benar saja sepasang pantofel hitam yang dipadu dengan celana kain warna senada berada tepat di sampingnya. Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti ini? Pelukan Yoongi pada bayi Taehyung mengerat secara tidak langsung. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Jika saat ini ia tertangkap, maka ia akan memohon pada kakak BaekHyun agar dilepaskan tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Ia akan memohon pada laki-laki dewasa itu jikalau memang itu cara satu-satunya. Yoongi telah diberi sebuah amanah oleh sahabatnya maka ia akan berusaha bertahan hingga akhir.

"Kumohon, lepaskan kami" cicit Yoongi

Seseorang yang berada di samping Yoongi itupun berlahan mulai turun untuk berjongkok. Dengan gerakan yang pelan dan minim suara, seseorang yang Yoongi yakini laki-laki itu mendekati dirinya. Yoongi takut bukan main saat merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh laki-laki itu dengan pelan.

"Kumohon" lagi, Yoongi bersuara

"Nona Yoongi, ini aku"

Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya cepat saat hatinya yakin jika itu bukanlah suara NamJoon. Dulu saat berkunjung ke rumah BaekHyun, Yoongi pernah sekali berbicara dengan NamJoon dan suara yang baru saja ia dengar bukanlah suara laki-laki itu. Tubuh Yoongi melemas seketika saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini.

"MyungSoo oppa?"

"Ya, ini aku"

Sebuah helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Yoongi. Perempuan itu senang bukan main ketika mengetahui laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya saat ini adalah salah satu bodyguard BaekHyun yang selalu mengikuti sahabatnya itu kemana-mana. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, perasaan Yoongi menjadi was-was. Apakah keberadaan MyungSoo di sini untuk menangkapnya mengingat laki-laki itu bekeja untuk Keluarga Kim.

"Apa oppa akan menangkapku?" tanya Yoongi penuh selidik

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu untuk memberikan ini"

MyungSoo menyodorkan sebuah amplop ukuran sedang kepada Yoongi. Dengan bergetar Yoongi menerima amplop itu dari tangan MyungSoo dan membuka berlahan untuk melihat apa isi dari amplop itu. Mata Yoongi membelalak lebar saat melihat setumpuk uang bersarang di dalam sana.

"Ini-"

"Itu adalah pemberian dari Nona muda sebelum meninggal. Ia tau jika ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu nona muda menitipkan amplop itu kepada ku untuk diserahkan padamu Yoongi. Sekarang pergilah, aku akan membantumu kabur dari sini" jelas MyungSoo panjang lebar

"Apakah ini semua jebakan dari kakak BaekHyun untuk menangkapku?"

Bukannya Yoongi tidak percaya pada pengawal setia BaekHyun ini, namun di situasi seperti ini ia tak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa terjadi jika saja ia salah mengambil keputusan.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mempercayaiku dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang fikirkan baik-baik, jikau kau tetap disini kau akan tertangkap. Pergilah dan selamatkan putra Nona BaekHyun, akan ada seorang bertopi merah yang akan menunggumu di depan rumah sakit"

"Bisakah aku mempercayai oppa?"

"Aku melakukan ini dengan mempertaruhkan hidupku"

Lama berfikir, akhirnya Yoongi membulatkan tekadnya dan mengikuti saran dari MyungSoo. Gadis itu bangkit dengan bantuan MyungSoo, dan beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi segera melangkahkan kaki-nya meninggalkan bodyguard sahabatnya itu yang masih berdiri di posisi semula. Yoongi tetap berjalan maju dengan sesekali menoleh, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat MyungSoo tersenyum kepadanya. Tak ingin di cap tidak tau terima kasih, Yoongi pun membungkukkan badannya pada laki-laki itu, dan selanjutnya gadis itu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, fokus pada tujuannya kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Hei Kim, kau menemukan perempuan itu?"

MyungSoo membalikkan badan ketika suara yang sangat ia hafal memanggil namanya untuk menanyakan hasil perburuannya. Dibalik pimpinannya itu, MyungSoo bisa melihat pasukan _Infinite_ yang tak lain adalah pasukan keamanan keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul.

"Tidak SungGyu hyung, aku tidak menemukan perempuan itu. Tapi aku melihat sebuah bayangan melintas di sana"

Semua mata yang berada di area parkir itu mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk MyungSoo mengarah. Laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah lorong kecil yang sebenarnya berlawanan dengan arah perginya Yoongi.

Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun, pasukan _Infinite_ mempercayai perkataan MyungSoo begitu saja. Mereka semua berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak buah SungGyu itu. Agar tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga kepada anggota _Infinite_ yang lain, MyungSoo akhirnya juga ikut bergabung dengan anggota yang lain untuk mengejar Yoongi.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setelah berlari dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, akhirnya Yoongi tiba di pintu gerbang rumah sakit. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang bertopi merah yang dimaksud oleh MyungSoo tadi, namun Yoongi tidak menemukan seorang pun di tempat itu. Karena takut akan tertangkap jika terlalu lama berada di area rumah sakit, Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. _'Aku bisa naik taksi jika orang yang dimaksud MyungSoo oppa itu tidak datang'._ Dieratkannya pelukan gadis itu pada si bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Saat ini udara begitu dingin, ia takut jika bayi Taehyung akan kedinginan terlebih lagi Yoongi hanya mengenakan jaket tipis.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih, Yoongi menyusuri trotoar dari rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak tau arah saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih walau sekedar untuk mengetahui arah. Jalanan sangat sepi ketika Yoongi melintas, jangankan sebuah taksi, mobil saja tidak ada yang melintas. Tak sengaja mata Yoongi menangkap keberadaan papan iklan yang terpampang di salah satu gedung tinggi di sekitar rumah sakit itu dan ternyata jam di papan iklan itu menunjukkan pukul 01.33. _'Pantas saja'_ batin gadis itu.

Lima puluh meter jauhnya Yoongi meninggalkan rumah sakit, tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa sebuah sinar entah dari apa mulai menyinari dirinya. Sinar itu semakin terang detik demi detik, membuat Yoongi membalikkan badan pada akhirnya. Karena sinar dari benda yang Yoongi yakin sebuah mobil itu begitu terang, mau tak mau ia harus menghalaunya dengan telapak tangan. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat tatkala seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Ingin rasanya gadis delapan belas tahun itu mengumpat dalam hati pada sinar yang begitu terang itu karena membuat ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Insting Yoongi yang memang dasarnya selalu waspada membuatnya mundur teratur secara berlahan. Orang itu semakin mendekat dan kaki Yoongi semakin mundur. Dari postur tubuhnya, ia bisa mengetahui jika orang yang mendekat padanya itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan sinar mobil tak lagi menghalangi, hati Yoongi bersorak begitu gembira kala mengetahui orang yang menghampirinya memakai topi merah.

"Kau gadis yang dimaksud MyungSoo?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memicingkan mata

"Ya benar, itu aku" ujar Yoongi lirih

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Apa kalian berhasil menemukannya?"

NamJoon bertanya dengan begitu dinginnya pada pasukan _Infinite_ yang sudah berjajar rapi di hadapannya. Wajahnya mengeras begitu saja saat si ketua pasukan mengucapkan kata _'maaf'_ kepadanya. Emosi NamJoon meledak begitu saja, tanpa rasa belas kasihan laki-laki itu menendang satu persatu para bodyguard yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terukir jelas tatkala laki-laki itu mendapati pasukan keamanan milik keluarganya tergeletak dengan menahan sakit. NamJoon membayar mahal pada mereka namun ia hanya mendapat kata _maaf_ saat ini? Cih, sungguh tidak tau diri sekali.

"Hoseok-ah"

Laki-laki yang disebut namanya oleh NamJoon itu mendekat. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan salam kepada laki-laki yang lebih berkuasa dari dirinya itu. Kalian bertanya siapa itu Hoseok? Ah, dia adalah sekretaris pribadi NamJoon. Segala sesuatu pekerjaan NamJoon akan di _handle_ oleh laki-laki muda itu jika si tuan berhalangan mengerjakannya. Umurnya memang masih dua puluh dua tahun, tiga tahun lebih muda dari si tuan, namun di umurnya yang begitu muda ia sudah banyak memegang begitu banyak rahasia dari NamJoon. Tak heran jika ia sangat dipercaya oleh NamJoon walau masih satu tahun bekerja pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau tau bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" desis NamJoon

"Ya tuan"

"Lakukan sesuai rencana dan pastikan pekerjaanmu dilakukan dengan bersih. Cari juga perempuan yang membawa kabur anak BaekHyun"

"Saya mengerti tuan"

"Bagus"

Setelah memastikan semua pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Hoseok akan terlaksana dengan baik, NamJoon pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Pasukan _Infinite_ yang tadinya tergeletak kini kelabakan untuk bangkit dan menyusul tuannya itu karena tak ingin mendapat amukan yang lebih. Sementara Hoseok, laki-laki muda itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan NamJoon untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Bayi Taehyung yang tadinya tenang dalam gendongan Yoongi kini mulai terbangun dan menggeliat gelisah. Yoongi yang sedari kecil tinggal di panti asuhan dan sering mengurus anak kecil kini hanya dapat menimang Taehyung agar bayi itu sedikit tenang. Ia ingat betul Taehyung belum sekalipun menicipi ASI ibunya saat baru dilahirkan tadi, kemungkinan besar Taehyung tengah lapar saat ini.

"Kelihatannya dia lapar"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi di sebelahnya menyapa pendengarannya. Gadis itu hanya mengulum senyum saja karena gugup.

"Kurasa juga begitu" kata Yoongi pada akhirnya

"Kalau begitu susui saja dia"

"A-apa?"

Mendadak suara Yoongi begitu gugup. Mengerti jika perempuan di sebelahnya gugup karena pernyataannya yang mungkin terlalu frontal, laki-laki itu berdeham dan membenahi topi merahnya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak akan melihat. Susui saja dia. Bayi itu terlihat kelaparan"

"Hah?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku tau kau masih kecil, tapi kau tak sebodoh itu bukan untuk membiarkan anakmu kelaparan?"

"Masalahnya… aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ujar Yoongi takut-takut

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika pa-"

"Bukan itu" sela Yoongi cepat

"Lalu"

"Anak ini bukan anakku"

CKIIIT…..

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti begitu saja saat si pengemudi menginjak rem dengan mendadak. Mata Yoongi membulat menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya, tidak tahukah jika tindakan yang dilakukannya itu berbahaya? Kalau saja Yoongi tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, mungkin kepalanya sekarang sudah mencium _dashboard_ mobil dan Taehyung bisa saja terlepas dari gendongannya.

"Maaf, aku terkejut. Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku"

Tercipta kecanggungan di antara mereka. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dan si laki-laki menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Tak ingin kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua lebih berlanjut, si laki-laki melajukan kembali mobilnya. Yoongi memilih menatap jalanan saat Taehyung kembali tenang di gendongannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali banyak bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya, tapi mengingat mereka tidak saling mengenal maka Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang begitu panjang, mobil yang ditumpangi gadis itu berhenti di sebuah supermarket yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Laki-laki yang tadi mengemudi itu turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yoongi menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya yang bebas mengelus pipi gembil milik Taehyung dengan sayang. _'Bertahanlah sayang, aku akan melindungi mu bagaimana pun caranya'_.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya laki-laki yang bersama Yoongi tadi kembali ke arah mobil. Yoongi bisa melihat laki-laki itu menenteng satu kantong penuh tas plastic di tangan kanannya dan sebuah botol kecil yang tak Yoongi ketahui pada tangan kirinya. Pintu mobil dibuka dan laki-laki itu menyerahkan botol yang ada di tangan kirinya tadi kepada Yoongi. Sejenak mengamati apa isi botol tersebut, akhirnya Yoongi meraihnya saat menyadari itu adalah sebuah susu formula.

"Kuharap bayi itu tetap baik-baik saja walau dengan susu formula" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengamati bayi Taehyung

"Terima kasih"

"Berapa usiamu? Kau tampak seperti masih di bangku sekolah"

"Aku baru delapan belas tahun, tapi aku sudah lulus"

"Oh, kau tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Min Yoongi"

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Park Jimin"

"Oppa juga" lirih Yoongi hampir mendekati sebuah bisikan

Mendengar dirinya di sebut dengan panggilan oppa, laki-laki bernama Jimin itu hanya tersenyum samar dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang sepi menjelang pagi.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi dan SeokJin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap ke sekitar, ia berada di ruang tamu saat ini. Ah, rupanya ia ketiduran saat menunggu NamJoon pulang semalam. SeokJin segera bangkit dari tempatnya berada saat ini dan hendak pergi menuju kamar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan ayah mertuanya pasti sudah bangun saat ini. Dengan tangan yang sibuk mengikat rambut, tak sengaja perempuan itu menangkap siluet seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menonton televise. Walaupun penampilannya masih berantakan, SeokJin memutuskan untuk menyapa ayah mertuanya terlebih dahulu. Akan sangat terlihat tidak sopan jika ia berlalu pergi begitu saja padahal ayah mertuanya pasti bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang berjalan lewat cermin besar yang terpasang di kedua sisi televise.

"Selamat pagi appa"

Laki-laki itu tetap diam dan masih terfokus pada televise saat SeokJin menyapanya. Tidak biasanya ayah mertuanya akan mengabaikan SeokJin seperti ini. Dengan dahi yang mengkerut, perempuan itu mengikuti kemana arah pandangan ayah mertuanya. Tak ada yang salah dengan arah pandangan laki-laki baruh baya itu saat menonton televise, namun kesadaran SeokJin benar-benar terkumpul sempurna saat mendengar berita yang disiarkan oleh saluran televise yang ditonton oleh ayah mertuanya.

 _ **Berita Terkini**_

 _ **Kabar mengejutkan datang dari keluarga tersohor pemilik Kim Corp. Putri dari pemilik Kim Corp yang tidak lain adalah Kim BaekHyun hari ini dilaporkan meninggal dunia akibat pendarahan yang dialaminya setelah melahirkan. Bukan itu saja, anak yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Kim BaekHyun tersebut kabarnya diculik oleh seorang sahabat dekatnya yang saat ini diketahui berinisial MY. Jung DaeHyun yang merupakan suami dari Kim BaekHyun berusaha mengejar penculik tersebut namun naas, dirinya justru tertembak oleh si penculik dan akhirnya meninggal dunia sebelum berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim medis.**_

 _ **Menurut keterangan yang diberikan oleh sekretaris Keluarga Kim, pihak keluarga saat ini sedang memburu si penculik yang diduga masih bersembunyi di Kota Seoul. Belum diketahui apa motif dari penculikan bayi Keluarga Kim ini, namun dugaan polisi sementara tujuan pelaku menculik bayi adalah untuk diperjualbelikan. Berikut ini adalah hasil wawancara eksklusif kami dengan sekretaris Keluarga Kim**_

" _ **Kami sedang berupaya menangkap pelaku saat ini agar Nona BaekHyun dan suaminya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Mohon bantuan dari semua pihak"**_

 _ **Sekian yang dapat kami laporkan. Saya reporter Ong SeongWoo dan cameramen Kang Daniel melaporkan dari tempat kejadian.**_

SeokJin tak lagi dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya setelah melihat berita tersebut. Apa yang reporter itu bilang? Adik iparnya BaekHyun dan juga suaminya meninggal? Jadi ini semua yang direncanakan suaminya selama ini? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"SeokJin-ah, katakana pada appa jika semua yang diberitakan itu adalah omong kosong belaka"

Perempuan itu menoleh saat mendengar suara ayah mertuanya. Diraihnya tangan laki-laki ringkih yang duduk di kursi roda itu dan mengusapnya secara berlahan. SeokJin tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Memberitau ayah mertuanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya akan memperburuk suasana, apalagi di dalam perutnya ada sebuah nyawa yang harus ia lindungi. Dengan air mata yang berurai, perempuan itu memeluk ayah mertuanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa BaekHyun dan juga Daehyun. _'Tuhan, kumohon maafkan aku'_ batin SeokJin.

CKLEK

Pintu utama mansion Keluarga Kim terbuka dengan nada yang kasar. SeokJin menolehkan wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat NamJoon berjalan dengan tergesa diikuti para bodyguard di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu sempat berhenti sejenak menatap dirinya dan juga ayahnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar mereka.

"Sebentar appa, aku akan berbicara dengan NamJoon"

Dengan kasar perempuan itu menyeka air matanya yang tertinggal dan mengikuti kemana perginya NamJoon. Diputarnya knop pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan pelan. SeokJin dapat melihat suaminya tengah menatap langit dari balkon mereka saat ini. Dihampirinya NamJoon dengan langkah yang pelan dan SeokJin memberanikan diri menepuk pundak lelaki itu pada akhirnya. NamJoon berbalik.

"Apa ini semua rencanamu?" buka SeokJin _to the point_

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" bukannya menjawab NamJoon justru balik bertanya

"Katakan dengan jujur NamJoon-ah"

"Awalnya ini memang rencanaku, tapi tidak semuanya berjalan mulus"

"Dimana anak BaekHyun saat ini? Bukankah penculikan itu hanya sebuah alibi"

"Kecilkan suaramu jika tak ingin appa mendengarnya dan terkena serangan jantung"

NamJoon menatap istrinya yang menunduk itu dengan lekat. Diraihnya pundak SeokJin dan sedetik kemudian NamJoon memeluk perempuan itu. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap punggung SeokJin tidak sabaran. Mengerti dengan gelagat NamJoon yang tidak biasa, perempuan itu menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri hingga akhirnya berhasil terlepas dari pelukan suaminya.

"Dimana anak BaekHyun saat ini?" SeokJin berujar dengan hati-hati

"Aku tidak tau. Penculikan itu- ah tidak, anak BaekHyun dibawa kabur oleh sahabatnya"

"Lalu BaekHyun? Kau membunuhnya kan?" tuduh SeokJin

"Aku memang menembak DaeHyun, tapi tidak dengan BaekHyun. Dia benar-benar mengalami pendarahan"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Lihat mataku Kim SeokJin!"

SeokJin menatap dalam mata kelam NamJoon, berusaha menemukan kebohongan yang mungkin saja baru dilontarkan oleh suaminya itu. Tapi nihil, tak ada sirat kebohongan di mata laki-laki itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, mendadak NamJoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah SeokJin. Sadar akan mendapatkan serangan dari suaminya, segera saja perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyebabkan bibir NamJoon hanya dapat mencium pipi istrinya.

"Kau menolakku?" desis NamJoon

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa NamJoon-ah"

"Kenapa?"

Langkah NamJoon maju selangkah, mengakibatkan langkah SeokJin mundur selangkah untuk menghindari suaminya itu. Bukannya ia menolak keinginan sumaninya, tapi ia….

"Aku-"

"Kau kenapa? Katakan!"

"Aku… hamil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong…

Ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Gak ada ya? Ya udah :v

Aku bener-bener kelamaan kayaknya buat lanjutin cerita ini :D

Semoga kalian suka ajalah.

Don't forget to review readers-deul

See you on next chap ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **WHO YOU**

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengendarai mobil-nya, akhirnya mobil Jimin memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah dan si pemilik pun memarkirkan harta bendanya itu tak lama kemudian. Jimin yang tak lain adalah si pengemudi segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk turun. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, melihat seorang gadis muda yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya bersama bayi di gendongannya. Laki-laki itu sempat berfikir sejenak, haruskah ia bangunkan atau tidak Yoongi ini. Gadis itu terlihat pulas sekali ketika tidur, mungkin juga karena kelelahan. Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja menggendongnya tapi ia juga memikirkan bayi yang di gendong gadis itu. Bayinya pasti bisa jatuh, atau jika Jimin memindahkannya terlebih dahulu bayi itu pasti akan bangun. Oh, Jimin masih tau waktu untuk tidak membuat kebisingan di hari yang masih sangat pagi ini.

Dengan memikirkan matang-matang, pilihan Jimin pun jatuh untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Ditepuknya pelan pipi pucat gadis itu, berharap Yoongi akan bangun. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan saat tepukan kelima dari Jimin. Kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup kini berlahan mulai membuka walau sesekali menyipit untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari.

"Ini dimana?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sudah Jimin tebak kini terlontar dari bibir Yoongi. Jimin hanya menghela nafas sejenak lalu tangannya mulai membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

"Kita ada di rumahku. Ayo turun!"

Fikiran Yoongi yang masih kosong dan kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya itu membuat Yoongi menuruti perkataan Jimin begitu saja. Gadis itu mengekori si lelaki untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Sesekali matanya menelisik keadaan sekitar untuk mencari tau tempat seperti apa yang akan tinggali saat ini.

Disamping kanan dan kiri rumah Jimin juga terdapat rumah dengan bentuk yang hampir sama namun lebih besar. Kelihatannya Jimin tinggal di sebuah kompleks perumahan untuk masyarakat ekonomi dengan kelas menengah ke bawah.

Saat Jimin berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya, mereka berdua pun memasuki bangunan minimalis itu secara berurutan. Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka ketika mengetahui kondisi di dalam rumah Jimin. Banyak pakaian tersampir di sandaran sofa, beberapa botol soju tergeletak di bawah meja dan banyak bungkus makanan yang tersebar di lantai rumahnya. _'Astaga'_

"Em, maaf jika rumahku berantakan. Kau tau bukan jika aku laki-laki dan tinggal sendirian"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal setelah menjelaskannya pada Yoongi. Merasa malu? Tidak juga. Jimin sudah menjalani ini selama empat tahun, jadi ia merasa wajar saja jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Bahkan laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih parah dibanding Jimin jika urusan mengurus rumah.

"Tak masalah oppa. Aku bisa membantu oppa membersihkan rumah nanti" Yoongi mencoba maklum

"Apa?"

"Aku harap Jimin-ssi tak keberatan ku panggil oppa. Akan canggung rasanya jika aku memanggil dengan panggilan formal"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengurangi minum soju karena ada bayi di rumah ini"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal setelah keadaan aman"

"Kau akan mencari tempat tinggal? Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau"

Astaga Jimin, apa yang barusaja kau katakan? Jimin benar-benar mengutuk perkataannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyuruh seorang gadis yang baru lulus sekolah tinggal bersamanya sementara ia tak ada hubungan dengan gadis itu. _'Jimin bodoh'_

"A-aku rasa aku tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada oppa"

"Ah iya"

Hening. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Jimin memilih memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan sementara Yoongi sibuk menimang Taehyung di gendongannya.

"Di rumah ini ada dua kamar. Kau bisa gunakan kamar yang di sebelah kanan"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap pakaian yang sedang ia punguti, Jimin berujar pada Yoongi. Gadis itu mengagguk paham dan pamit untuk menidurkan Taehyung sebentar. Jujur saja tangan Yoongi benar-benar pegal karena harus menggendong Taehyung kurang lebih hampir enam jam lamanya.

Diletakkannya bayi Taehyung secara berlahan di tempat tidur yang lumayan bersih itu. Walaupun tidak pernah digunakan, nampaknya Jimin merawat kamar-kamar dirumahnya dengan baik. Taehyung menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Sebelum ia tertidur tadi, ia sempat memberikan susu lagi kepada Taehyung sehingga bayi itu kini tidur pulas. _'Kau akan aman sayang. Percayalah pada eomma'_

Yoongi memilih beranjak dari kamar tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa Taehyung tak akan terbangun untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar, ia melihat Jimin sudah duduk di depan televise sambil memegang setoples keripik. Yoongi yang bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya memilih untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur yang kebetulan memang terlihat dari depan kamar. Ia akan membuatkan minuman untuk Jimin, setidaknya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk berterima kasih saat ini.

Setibanya di dapur, Yoongi membongkar hasil belanjaan Jimin semalam. Rupanya laki-laki itu membeli banyak makanan cepat saji seperti ramen, beberapa kaleng bir dan juga sirup. Ah, benar-benar seorang lelaki yang tidak menjaga pola makannya. Setelah menimang-nimang minuman apa yang akan ia sajikan, Yoongi pun memilih untuk membuatkan sirup. Cuaca sekarang sedang panas jadi akan sangat cocok minum sesuatu yang segar.

Dua gelas sirup sudah selesai ia buat dalam waktu singkat. Gadis itu meletakkannya dalam nampan yang ia temukan di rak piring dan membawanya berjalan ke tempat Jimin. Ketika melintasi dinding yang terpasang berbagai foto laki-laki itu, perhatian Yoongi tercuri oleh sebuah foto yang nampak usang. Yoongi memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan foto itu rupanya pernah terbakar. Dalam foto tersebut, Jimin tengah berada di sebuah taman hiburan bersama dua orang dewasa yang Yoongi yakini adalah kedua orang tua Jimin.

"Kenapa foto ini terbakar?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika tau foto yang dimaksud oleh gadis muda itu. Perhatiannya pun kembali pada televise yang sedang menayangkan berita eksklusif di pagi hari.

"Rumahku yang dulu pernah kebakaran dan itu satu-satunya benda yang selamat" jelas Jimin

"Oh. Ini orang tua oppa bukan? Dimana mereka?" tanya Yoongi penasaran

"Mereka sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu"

Seketika itu juga pandangan Yoongi teralihkan pada Jimin. Astaga, ia sudah membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan ini, apalagi ia bukan siapa-siapa di rumah Jimin.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku banyak bertanya" ucap Yoongi tulus

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat Jimin duduk tak berapa lama kemudian. Ditaruhnya dua gelas berisi sirup segar yang ia buat dan menyerahkannya satu pada Jimin. Tak lupa, ia pun juga ikut duduk di samping Jimin setelahnya karena bingung harus mengerjakan apa.

"Cuacanya panas, jadi aku buatkan sirup"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Kalau aku boleh tau oppa bekerja dimana saat ini?" Yoongi mencoba basa-basi

"Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki pekerjaan. Aku hanya membantu temanku dan di bayar ketika berhasil menyelesaikannya"

"Bagaimana oppa bisa mengenal MyungSoo oppa?" lagi, Yoongi mengintrogasi

"Ah, hyung itu. Aku pernah di tolong olehnya dulu"

Yoongi hanya ber-Oh ria mendengar penuturan Jimin. Kini pandangannya ikut teralih pada televise di hadapannya. Kelihatannya sebuah berita penting sedang di sampaikan, Yoongi pun membenarkan duduknya guna ikut menyimak.

 _ **Berita Terkini**_

 _ **Kabar mengejutkan datang dari keluarga tersohor pemilik Kim Corp. Putri dari pemilik Kim Corp yang tidak lain adalah Kim BaekHyun hari ini dilaporkan meninggal dunia akibat pendarahan yang dialaminya setelah melahirkan. Bukan itu saja, anak yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Kim BaekHyun tersebut kabarnya diculik oleh seorang sahabat dekatnya yang saat ini diketahui berinisial MY. Jung DaeHyun yang merupakan suami dari Kim BaekHyun berusaha mengejar penculik tersebut namun naas, dirinya justru tertembak oleh si penculik dan akhirnya meninggal dunia sebelum berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim medis.**_

 _ **Menurut keterangan yang diberikan oleh sekretaris Keluarga Kim, pihak keluarga saat ini sedang memburu si penculik yang diduga masih bersembunyi di Kota Seoul. Belum diketahui apa motif dari penculikan bayi Keluarga Kim ini, namun dugaan polisi sementara tujuan pelaku menculik bayi adalah untuk diperjualbelikan. Berikut ini adalah hasil wawancara eksklusif kami dengan sekretaris Keluarga Kim**_

" _ **Kami sedang berupaya menangkap pelaku saat ini agar Nona BaekHyun dan suaminya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Mohon bantuan dari semua pihak"**_

 _ **Sekian yang dapat kami laporkan. Saya reporter Ong SeongWoo dan cameramen Kang Daniel melaporkan dari tempat kejadian.**_

PRANG….!

Gelas yang tadinya berada di tangan Yoongi kini telah jatuh dan menyisakan serpihan kaca di lantai. Jimin menoleh kaget ketika gadis di sebelahkan menjatuhkan gelas tepat setelah berita di televise disiarkan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin panik

"Andwe"

"Hei Yoongi"

Laki-laki itu mencoba menepuk pipi si gadis agar kesadarannya kembali. Yoongi masih mematung dan air mata gadis itu berlahan justru meluncur deras, membuat Jimin semakin panik. Bingung harus melakukan apa, laki-laki itu pun segera meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Di tepuknya pelan punggung gadis muda itu, berharap tangisannya sedikit mereda.

"Hei, kau kenapa" lagi-lagi Jimin bertanya

"B-Baekhyun dan Daehyun" jawab Yoongi di tengah tangisannya

"Iya, mereka adalah anak dan menantu Keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Mereka…." Yoongi menjawab dengan terputus

"Siapa?"

"Mereka berdua adalah orang tua Taehyung"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja rapi terlihat mengetuk sebuah pintu bangunan yang di depannya tertulis 'PANTI ASUHAN ALWAYS'. Laki-laki itu menunggu dengan sabar hingga dua puluh detik kemudian daun pintu yang diketuknya dibuka oleh seorang perempuan tua.

Perempuan tua itu nampak mengernyit bingung melihat kedatangan seorang lelaki muda berpakaian rapi di hari yang masih pagi ini. Tak mau membuat si perempuan tua semakin bingung, si laki-laki itu pun menunduk guna memberi salam lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjumma. Maaf aku bertamu sepagi ini. Namaku Jung Hoseok"

Hoseok tersenyum di akhir setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya. Perempuan tua itu hanya mengangguk kemudian mempersilakan Hoseok untuk masuk ke dalam. Mata Hoseok menelisik seisi panti asuhan sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Panti ini nampak begitu tua dari bangunannya, mungkin lebih tua dari umurnya saat ini. Di berbagai sudut ruangan yang dilewatinya banyak terdapat mainan anak kecil dan juga meja-meja kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk pembelajaran.

Setelah beberapa lama menelurusi panti, akhirnya Hoseok tiba di ruangan kepala panti asuhan, ia melihat tulisan itu di depan pintu tadi. Ah, rupanya perempuan tua di hadapannya ini adalah kepala panti asuhan.

"Ada apa kau kemari nak?"

"Aku ingin mencari informasi mengenai Min Yoongi ahjumma"

"Ah, Yoongi. Tunggu sebentar"

Tak berapa lama, perempuan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri salah satu lemari besar yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dirinya tampak mencari-cari salah satu buku yang disimpan dalam lemari itu. Sambil menunggu, Hoseok memilih untuk mengecek ponselnya. Sudah jam tujuh tiga puluh rupanya, itu berarti sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya ia mengelilingi Seoul untuk menjalankan tugas tuannya.

Ketika matahari belum terbit tadi Hoseok sudah pergi ke kantor dewan pers dan mengadakan konferensi pers sesuai perintah NamJoon untuk mengklarifikasi kematian Daehyun dan juga nona muda-nya. Setelah itu Hoseok pergi ke pusat ruang CCTV rumah sakit guna menelusuri keberadaan perempuan bernama Yoongi itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Yoongi hanya tertangkap kamera meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki dan jejaknya hilang setelah itu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Hoseok pergi ke sekolah gadis itu setelahnya untuk mencari informasi pribadi Yoongi, namun hasil yang ia dapatkan sungguh nihil. Ruang arsip yang digunakan untuk menyimpan data siswa di sekolah tersebut mengalami kebocoran genteng yang mengakibatkan beberapa arsip rusak, termasuk foto terbaru Yoongi yang bisa Hoseok gunakan untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai DPO.

"Yoongi sudah keluar dari panti asuhan ini beberapa bulan lalu setelah lulus sekolah"

Atensi Hoseok kini teralih pada perempuan tua tadi yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Hoseok sungguh berharap ia akan menemukan satu petunjuk saja dari keberadaan gadis itu atau ia akan menerima amukan dari NamJoon.

"Ia sudah lama tinggal disini ahjumma?" Hoseok mulai bertanya

"Ia tinggal di sini sejak lahir. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu panti asuhan delapan belas tahun lalu"

 _'Oh, jadi gadis itu sudah tinggal di panti ini sejak bayi dan tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuanya?'_ Hoseok mengangguk paham dengan penuturan perempuan tua di hadapannya itu. Perempuan tua itu menyodorkan sebuah buku usang ke hadapan Hoseok saat ini. Itu adalah buku yang berisi informasi seorang Min Yoongi. Hoseok membaca catatan itu dengan seksama namun tidak ada informasi detail yang bisa ia temukan.

"Apa ahjumma tau dimana tempat tinggal Min Yoongi saat ini? Atau seseorang teman yang sangat akrab dengan dia?"

"Gadis itu tidak pernah menjawab saat aku menanyainya tinggal dimana, tapi kelihatannya dia masih tinggal di Seoul karena Yoongi sering berkunjung kemari. Untuk teman, Yoongi tak pernah punya teman selain Daehyun dan seseorang yang ku tau bernama Baekhyun"

Lagi, Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"Bolehkah aku meminta foto Min Yoongi ahjumma?"

"Barang-barangnya sudah dibawa semua olehnya ketika pindah. Aku hanya punya foto ketika dia masih di Junior High School"

"Bisa kulihat?"

Perempuan itu membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil selembar foto dari dalamnya. Ketika Hoseok melihatnya, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang seumuran dengan adiknya tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Apakah wajah Yoongi banyak berubah dibanding foto ini?"

"Tentu saja dia banyak berubah. Dia menjadi lebih cantik"

Jika seperti ini, maka foto yang dipegang Hoseok sekarang tidak akan berguna. Wajahnya agak berbeda dan hanya akan memakan waktu lama jika Hoseok menggunakan foto JHS Yoongi untuk mencari gadis itu.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus ditanyakan, Hoseok pun mengembalikan foto itu dan berpamitan pada si perempuan tua. Mereka saling memberi hormat dan Hoseok pergi meninggalkannya beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Chogiyo"

Tangan Hoseok yang sudah memegang knop pintu kini terhenti saat perempuan itu memanggil dirinya. Demi sopan santu, Hoseok pun berbalik.

"Ne ahjumma"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau mencari Yoongi?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan terkesan menakutkan, membuat si kepala panti menautkan jari jemarinya dengan cemas.

"Aku Jung Hoseok ahjumma dan aku hanya diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk mencari informasi pribadi Min Yoongi"

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Maaf ahjumma. Kurasa itu sebuah privasi"

Tepat setelah Hoseok menjawab, laki-laki itu memutar knop pintu dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Si perempuan tua itu menghela nafas tidak tenang. _'Apa Yoongi telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?'_.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Iring-iringan mobil yang panjang tampak melintasi jalanan Kota Seoul saat hari menjelang siang. Beberapa audi hitam nampak saling berlomba menginjak gas nya agar bisa segera sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju.

Ya, yang sedang melintas saat ini adalah iring-iringan mobil dari Keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang tersohor itu sekarang tengah menuju ke area pemakaman untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan suaminya ke peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

Di salah satu mobil audi yang melintas tersebut, NamJoon dan SeokJin berada di dalamnya. Setelah perdebatan kecil mereka tadi pagi, NamJoon dan SeokJin memutuskan untuk saling diam, atau lebih tepatnya SeokJin lah yang mendiamkan NamJoon.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" itu suara NamJoon

"…"

"Tak apa, kau pulanglah ke mansion saja untuk saat ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini karena gadis _itu_ juga belum bertindak. Pastikan kau tetap mencari informasinya"

"…"

PIP

NamJoon memutuskan sambungan telefonnya lalu memasukkan ponsel miliknya itu ke dalam saku jas. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping setelahnya, ke arah SeokJin duduk. Istrinya itu kini tengah diam menatap setiap isi jalanan yang mereka lewati saat ini. Setelah SeokJin menolak NamJoon pagi tadi dan memberitau perihal kehamilannya, perempuan yang masih cukup muda itu memilih diam. Bahkan SeokJin terkesan menghindari NamJoon saat ini.

Karena NamJoon adalah suamniya, maka laki-laki itu memilih untuk memulai terlebih dulu. Digenggamnya pelan tangan SeokJin yang terpangku di atas pahanya dengan pelan, namun tangan NamJoon justru di tepis kasar oleh istrinya itu. NamJoon menatap SeokJin marah.

"Jangan sentuh aku" ujar SeokJin datar

"Kim SeokJin"

Perempuan itu tetap diam saat NamJoon memanggil namanya, membuat kesabaran laki-laki itu kini menguap dan habis terkikis. Ditariknya kasar pundak perempuan itu yang mana berhasil membuat pandangan SeokJin beradu dengan mata kelam NamJoon yang menakutkan.

"Setelah kau menolakku sekarang kau ingin menghindari ku?" laki-laki itu mendesis

"NamJoon" lirih SeokJin mencoba memohon

"Aku suami mu Kim SeokJin. SU-A-MI. ingat itu baik-baik"

Tubuh SeokJin terhempas hampir menabrak jendela mobil ketika NamJoon menghempasnya begitu kasar. Perempuan itu hanya menatap sedih suaminya. Kenapa NamJoon begitu berubah saat ini. SeokJin tak dapat melihat NamJoon yang dulu ia cintai. Yang ia lihat setiap hari saat ini hanya NamJoon yang buta akan kekuasaan dan berlaku kasar kepadanya saat lelaki itu sudah lelah.

"Jangan sentuh aku untuk saat ini Namjoon. Aku tak ingin disentuh oleh tangan yang sudah membu-"

"TUTUP MULUT MU KIM SEOKJIN!"

Mata SeokJin terpejam erat mendengar bentakan suaminya itu. Bahkan MyungSoo yang kebetulan menyetir mobil mereka saat ini ikut berjengit kaget oleh bentakan NamJoon.

Wajah laki-laki itu mengeras. Di dekatkan tubuh tegapnya itu pada SeokJin, membuat si perempuan terpojok di sudut mobil itu. SeokJin kembai menutup mata rapat-rapat saat NamJoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanannnya, membuat MyungSoo yang sedang menyetir hanya menatap takut sesekali dari spion mobil. _'Semoga nona SeokJin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini'_

"Dengar Kim SeokJin. Jaga tingkah dan mulutmu itu jika kau ingin selamat"

Laki-laki itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga SeokJin. Dari ekor matanya NamJoon dapat melihat jika bola mata istrinya itu bergerak gelisah pertanda takut saat ini. Namun siapa yang mau peduli, NamJoon hanya ingin SeokJin tetap berada dalam tempatnya tanpa harus ikut campur ke dalam rencananya.

Tak berapa lama setelah pertengkaran sepasang suami istri itu, mobil-mobil milik Keluarga Kim tiba di area pemakaman. NamJoon dan juga SeokJin turun dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintunya oleh MyungSoo. Agar tak menimbulkan curiga pada sang ayah, NamJoon pun menggandeng lengan SeokJin yang hanya ditanggapi datar saja oleh istrinya itu.

Mereka semua yang hadir berjalan beriringan menuju makam yang telah disiapkan. Para tamu yang hadir mengikuti proses pemakaman denga khitmat. Anggota Keluarga Kim yang tak kuat menahan tangis pun kini mulai menangis sesenggukan tak terkecuali Tuan Kim sendiri. SeokJin yang melihat ayah mertuanya menangis hanya bisa menatap dengan nanar. _'Kumohon ampuni aku ayah'_

SeokJin yang tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan pun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi tak jauh dari tepatnya berdiri. Namun mata perempuan itu memicing tak lama kemudian. Ada dua orang yang tengah menatap ke arahnya saat ini. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. _'Siapa mereka?'_ batin SeokJin.

Lama SeokJin mengamati, ia semakin tak merasa asing dengan salah satunya. Perempuan di sana sungguh tidak asing baginya, ia yakin pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah itu…

"Min Yoongi?" gumam SeokJin lirih hampir tak terdengar

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Perempuan itu terhenyak saat NamJoon mendengar gumamannya. Bagaimana bisa NamJoon mendengarnya padahal SeokJin hanya bergumam.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku melihat seseorang di balik pohon sana"

"Siapa?"

Arah pandangan NamJoon kini beralih ke arah yang dimaksud oleh istrinya. Ia yakin tadi NamJoon mendengar SeokJin menggumamkan nama seseorang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Jangan mencoba menipuku Kim SeokJin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong

Adakah yang masih nunggu ff ini? :D

FF ini memang slow update banget ya? Maklum aja, ngurus 2 ff itu gak mudah #alasan :v

Yang nanya kapan Taehyung muncul harap bersabar dan ditungggu aja ya, aku gak bisa mastiin kapan dia muncul karena aku gak pengen alur cerita BLIND ini terlalu cepat. Aku pengen buat kalian paham sama jalan ceritanya dengan baik walaupun konflik yang aku angkat cukup rumit. Maka dari itu, satu persatu dari pertanyaan kalian pasti bakal kejawab kok seiring updatenya chapter :v

Hope you like readers deul.

Don't forget to review and see you on next chap ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MISTERY

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak siang ketika Hoseok tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tak seperti biasanya yang begitu ramai oleh pertengkaran kecil, hari ini kediaman keluarga Kim tampak begitu sunyi. Para maid biasanya akan berlarian menjelajahi rumah ketika BaekHyun maupun SeokJin berulah. Namun hari ini para maid itu nampak begitu murung. Hoseok tau betul pasti para maid yang melayani BaekHyun sangat terpukul dengan kepergian nona yang mereka asuh itu. Jujur saja secara pribadi Hoseok memang menyukai sifat nona mudanya yang begitu ceria. Biasanya gadis itu akan manja kepada Tuan Besar maupun para maid-nya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah ketika BaekHyun ternyata mengandung dan akhirnya menikah paksa dengan DaeHyun.

BaekHyun yang buta cinta namun tak direstui oleh ayahnya itu nekad mengorbankan dirinya agar bisa menikah dengan DaeHyun. Dan lihat, semua rencana BaekHyun berjalan dengan sangat mulus kala itu. Hoseok masih ingat betapa murkanya ayah gadis itu ketika putri satu-satunya telah membuat malu keluarga. Bahkan NamJon yang notabenya begitu cuek pada sang adik setelah menikah ikut memukuli pacar BaekHyun tersebut. Jika BaekHyun adalah adiknya mungkin Hoseok juga akan melakukan hal serupa.

Laki-laki itu melangkah melewati sepinya lorong kediaman Kim. Para maid sibuk bekerja sesuai tugasnya dan acuh saja pada semua orang selain anggota keluarga. Tidak ingin berfikir terlalu berat, Hoseok akhirnya memilih pergi ke kamar pribadinya. Ya, selama satu tahun ia bekerja untuk NamJoon ia diwajibkan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut. Hoseok harus rela meninggalkan kedua orang tua dan adiknya demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Ya, ini semua memang pilihan. Lagipula NamJoon selalu bersikap baik padanya selama ini.

"Min Yoongi. Bagaimana kau bisa menghilang tanpa jejak? Andai aku pernah melihat wajahmu itu"

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika berhasil membaringkan tubuhnya. Hampir seharian dirinya mencari informasi mengenai Yoongi namun hasilnya nihil. Jika Hoseok fikir lebih mendalam, ini semua telah direncanakan oleh BaekHyun dengan baik sebelumnya. Semua foto dan juga alamat detail mengenai Yoongi lenyap begitu saja di saat yang tidak tepat untuk Hoseok.

"Bagaimana aku akan menemukanmu"

Lama berfikir, akhirnya Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Kemarin saat mengurus administrasi di rumah sakit ia diberi ponsel oleh seorang perawat yang mengatakan jika ponsel tersebut adalah milik BaekHyun. Dikeluarkannya ponsel tersebut dari saku jas yang telah ia gantung sebelumnya dan mulai memeriksa isinya.

"Sial. Ponselnya di password"

Ingin rasanya Hoseok berkata kasar. Nona mudanya itu benar-benar merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Bahkan ia dan NamJoon tidak berfikir sejauh ini terhadap gadis tersebut. Ternyata BaekHyun jauh lebih cerdik menyusun strategi dibanding NamJoon.

Dengan telaten laki-laki itu mencoba berbagai kombinasi angka guna membuka ponsel tersebut. Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan menggunakan tanggal lahirnya atau tanggal penting lainnya untuk dijadikan password. Hoseok mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahir BaekHyun namun tidak berhasil. Tanggal lahir DaeHyun juga tidak berhasil. Tanggal lahir tuan besarnya juga bukan password ponsel BaekHyun. Lantas apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu gunakan untuk kombinasi angka?

"Tanggal pernikahan?"

Hoseok mengernyit tidak yakin, namun hatinya memerintah untuk mencobanya. Tak disangka, setelah Hoseok memasukkan kombinasi angkanya ponsel BaekHyun berhasil terbuka. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya pada kasur karena puas dengan keahliannya. Pada tampilan pertama, Hoseok melihat jika nona mudanya menggunakan selca dirinya bersama sang suami saat berada di sebuah pantai untuk wallpapernya. _'Sungguh romantis'_

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, segera saja Hoseok mengaduk-aduk isi ponsel BaekHyun. Mungkin ini terkesan lancang karena ia sendiri belum meminta izin pada NamJoon, tapi karena ini perihal mendesak Hoseok yakin tuannya itu pasti akan mengizinkannya.

Dibukanya kontak BaekHyun di dalam sana. Hoseok mencoba mencari nama Yoongi namun tidak ada. Entah gadis bernama Yoongi itu memiliki ponsel atau tidak yang pasti satu bukti telah berhasil BaekHyun singkirkan. Kini laki-laki itu beralih ke gallery foto BaekHyun. Ada banyak sekali foto nona mudanya itu di sana mulai dari selca seorang sendiri sampai bersama DaeHyun. Dari ratusan foto yang Hoseok lihat tak ada satupun foto seseorang yang Hoseok yakini bernama Min Yoongi.

"Nona muda benar-benar merencanakan ini semua"

Laki-laki itu masih belum menyerah. Baginya tidak mungkin semua petunjuk mengenai Yoongi lenyap begitu saja. Pasti ada yang terlewatkan. Dengan cermat, Hoseok kembali mengamati foto-foto BaekHyun dari awal.

Setelah meneliti kembali dari awal mendadak perhatian Hoseok jatuh pada sebuah foto BaekHyun yang berada di sebuah café. Nona mudanya tampak duduk seorang diri di dalam café tersebut namun fotonya tidak diambil dengan cara selca. Ada yang memfotokan BaekHyun kala itu. Beruntung sekali nona mudanya duduk di bangku yang dekat kaca. Ketika Hoseok memperbesar foto tersebut, nampak pantulan seorang pelayan pada kaca café. Seorang perempuan dengan baju pelayan namun tampak begitu belia. Di meja café tersebut tertulis _'Chocolate Love Café'_.

"Tunggu dulu. Nona BaekHyun tidak menyukai cokelat"

Tubuh Hoseok kembali menegak ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Dari yang ia tau selama ini nona mudanya tidak suka terhadap cokelat, bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Kim tau itu. Jadi untuk apa BaekHyun pergi ke café yang menyediakan menu utama cokelat jika gadis itu tidak menyukainya?

"Ya. Dia pasti menemui seseorang"

Hoseok merogoh saku celana kain yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam sana. Ditekannya beberapa digit angka dari ponsel tersebut untuk menghubungi seseorang. Lama menunggu, akhirnya nada sambung dari ponsel tersebut berubah dengan suara seorang gadis muda yang terdengar dari ujung sana.

" _Yeoboseo"_ sapa orang tersebut

"Hai Chaeyeong, ini oppa. Maaf menelfonmu. Apa kau tau dimana lokasi _'Chocolate Love Café'_?"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang lumayan padat pada hari itu. Ia tadi menelfon adiknya yang bekerja pada sebuah kantor transportasi online guna menanyakan keberadaan _'Chocolate Love Café'_. Chaeyeong bilang jika café tersebut terletak persis di samping SMA Hanwoo yang tak lain adalah sekolah BaekHyun. Astaga, bagaimana Hoseok tidak mengetahuinya padahal pagi tadi ia melewati tempat tersebut.

Entah kenapa Hoseok merasa jika dirinya harus pergi kesana sekarang juga. Ada banyak hal yang mengganjal dan harus ia pastikan seorang diri. Nampaknya laki-laki itu akan mendapat banyak informasi dari café tersebut.

Hampir dua puluh menit menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Hoseok tiba di depan _'Chocolate Love Café'._ Tempat itu nampak begitu tenang dengan warna pastelnya dan kebanyakan dari yang Hoseok lihat café tersebut merupakan langganan bagi para anak sekolahan.

Kaki Hoseok berjalan mantab memasuki café tersebut. Beruntung sekali Hoseok tiba di café tersebut saat suasana sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengnjung saja dan orang yang berdiri di bagian kasir tidak terlalu repot. Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya bingung saat berada di dalamnya. Haruskah ia duduk memesan sesuatu lantas bertanya atau ia langsung _to the pont_ saja?

"Maaf, ada yang mau tuan pesan?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara halus menyapa indra pendengarannya. Saat tubuhnya berbalik Hoseok mendapati seorang gadis muda yang sepantara dengan BaekHyun namun mengenakan seragam pelayan. _'Gadis ini pasti bekerja di sini'_ batin Hoseok.

"Tidak. Aku kesini ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Bisakah nona…"

"Ahn Hyungseob. Panggil saja Hyungseob"

"Aku Jung Hoseok. Bisakah nona Hyungseob membantuku?"

Gadis bermarga Ahn itu mengangguk setuju dan membawa Hoseok pada sebuah bangku café yang kosong. Tak lupa, sebelum Hyungseob berbicara dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Hoseok tersebut, ia lebih dulu meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk istirahat sebentar karena ada yang mencarinya. Hyungseob kembali tujuh menit kemudian dan duduk di hadapan Hoseok dengan anggun.

"Jadi apa yang tuan ingin tanyakan?" buka Hyungseob

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?"

Hoseok menyodorkan ponsel milik BaekHyun kehadapan Hyungseob dan menunjukkan foto nona mudanya yang ia temukan tadi. Gadis di hadapan Hoseok nampak berfikir sejenak untuk mengamati foto tersebut.

"Bukankah latar fotonya adalah café ini?" tanya Hoseok

"Ya benar ini adalah _'Chocolate Love Café'._ Bukankah ini nona BaekHyun?" Hyungseob tersenyum

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Sedikit. Ia kerap datang kemari dulu saat masih sekolah"

"Untuk apa dia kemari? BaekHyun bahkan tidak menyukai cokelat"

"Tuan benar. Setiap datang ke sini nona Baekhyun tidak pernah memesan menu dengan bahan cokelat. Dia akan memesan _cheese cake_ "

"Apa menurut Hyungseob- _ssi_ BaekHyun datang kesini karena hanya ingin makan cheese cake?"

"Tidak tuan. Nona Baekhyun datang kesini untuk menemui temannya yang bekerja di sini. Aku sendiri pernah beberapa kali berbincang dengan mereka berdua"

Tidak salah lagi, semua dugaan Hoseok terhadap foto BaekHyun tersebut terbukti benar. Nona mudanya datang ke café ini tidak untuk bersenang-senang melainkan untuk menemui seseorang.

"Seorang perempuan? Bernama Min Yoongi?"

Seulas senyum miring tercetak di sudut bibir Hoseok ketika melihat Hyungseob mengangguk mantab. Terungkap sudah satu petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Min Yoongi. _'Kena kau'_

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Sekarang Hoseok telah tiba di salah satu pemukiman padat penduduk yang ada di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Tadi Hoseok bertanya pada Hyungseob dimana tempat tinggal Yoongi ketika bekerja sebagai pelayan dan gadis muda itu menjawab jika Yoongi tinggal di salah satu rumah yang ada di pemukiman padat penduduk tempat Hoseok berada saat ini.

Laki-laki itu mengamati pemukiman padat penduduk itu dengan seksama. Memang benar tempat ini hampir tidak memiliki sekat antara satu rumah dengan rumah lainnya. Jika saja terjadi kebakaran maka sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada puluhan rumah yang ikut tersambar. Dan juga tempat ini memang terlihat murah untuk di sewa oleh seorang pelajar seperti Yoongi. Apalagi gadis itu baru pindah dari panti asuhan dan hanya bekerja dengan penghasilan minim.

Hoseok menatap secarik kertas yang diberikan Hyungseob kepadanya saat di café tadi. Menurut yang tertulis di kertas tersebut Yoongi tinggal di kompleks B nomer 7. Dengan teliti Hoseok menyusuri banyaknya gang yang ada di pemukiman tersebut hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kompleks B. Laki-laki itu terus melangkah dan mulai menghitung rumah dari ujung gang kompleks B

1

2

3

4

5

6

DAN 7

Langkah Hoseok terhenti di depan rumah yang sangat kecil, mungkin jika di hitung panjangnya hanya 6 meter saja. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi laki-laki itu mendekati pintu rumah tersebut dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat pada daun pintu setelah Hoseok mengetuknya. Laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dimasukkannya secarik kertas yang ia pegang sebelumnya dan mulai merapikan jas yang sedikit berantakan pada tubuhnya.

CEKLEK

Daun pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan mungil berambut sebahu yang mengenakan kaos putih dan jeans hitam.

"Nuguseo?"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah mengambil semuanya?"

"Ya. Ini sudah semuanya. Aku akan menatanya di kamar terlebih dahulu"

"Akan aku bawakan ke kamarmu"

"Terima kasih Jimin oppa"

Yoongi mengikuti langkah Jimin yang membawa satu kardus besar berisi barang pribadinya menuju kamar. Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan merepotkan Jimin, tapi apa daya jika laki-laki itu terus memaksa. Ketika Jimin sudah memasuki kamar dan Yoongi berada di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk beberapa kali.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Biar aku yang bukakan"

Gadis itu membenahi kaos putihnya yang sedikit berantakan dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Tanpa ragu ataupun curiga Yoongi segera saja membuka pintu itu hingga terpampang seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari dirinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Yoongi tersenyum sekilas pada laki-laki itu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Taehyung terus menangis dari tadi padahal aku sudah memberinya susu formula yang kau titipkan padaku tadi. Jadi ketika aku melihatmu dan Jimin sudah pulang maka aku langsung membawanya kemari"

"Aigo, anak eomma. Maaf jika Taehyung sangat merepotkan Jisung oppa"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai anak kecil"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jisung oleh Yoongi itu tersenyum lebar. Ya, tadi sebelum pergi ke pemakaman ia dan Jimin menitipkan Taehyung pada tetangga Jimin yang tidak lain adalah Jisung. Beruntung sekali laki-laki itu sangat menyukai anak kecil jadi Yoongi tidak perlu khawatir.

Mendengar ada keributan di ruang tamu, Jimin yang semula ada di kamar Yoongi ikut keluar guna melihat apa yang terjadi. Mengetahui jika Jisung yang datang, Jimin segera berlari kecil dan ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Yoongi.

"Apa Taehyung merepotkan?" Jimin mencoba berbasa-basi

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru senang bisa mengasuh Taehyung"

"Kelihatannya hyung harus segera menikah"

Jisung tertawa dengan candaan yang dilontarkan Jimin, begitupun dengan Yoongi. Mereka bertiga berbicara tentang berbagai hal pada akhirnya hingga tiga puluh menit lamanya. Ketika merasa ada waktu yang tepat, Jimin mendadak membenahi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" nada suara Jimin berubah serius

"Katakan Jim"

"Jisung hyung bekerja di Pencatatan Sipil bukan? Bisakah kau mengubah marga Yoongi menjadi marga ku?"

"Oppa…" suara Yoongi terdengar terkejut

"Tapi kenapa Jim?" Jisung juga ikut terkejut

"Kami berdua tinggal bersama. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu jika dia adalah sepupuku. Kufikir akan lebih baik mengubah marganya dan menjadikan statusnya sebagai adikku agar orang lain tidak salah paham. Apalagi kami memiliki bayi disini"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu. Tapi jika aku melakukan tindakan tersebut dan sampai ketahuan oleh pemerintah maka aku yang akan kena. Kecuali jika kalian menikah itu akan berbeda lagi. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengubah marga Yoongi. Maafkan aku Jim"

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku bisa mengerti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya oppa" Yoongi menyahut.

Perempuan itu mengantar Jisung hingga sampai ke depan rumah dengan Taehyung yang berada di gendongannya. Setelah memastikan Jisung telah pulang ke rumahnya, Yoongi segera menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Yoongi mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Jimin dengan tatapan intens yang dibalas tatapan serupa oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa oppa tidak membicarakan ini denganku terlebih dahulu?" Yoongi setengah emosi

"Kufikir akan percumah membicarakannya dengan mu. Kau pasti akan menolak"

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Itu terlalu berbahaya untukku dan juga oppa" gadis itu menunduk

"Lihat. Tidak aka nada gunanya membicarakannya denganmu"

Jimin yang sedikit tidak baik kondisi hatinya memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalam. Menanggapi gadis yang masih labil pemikirannya seperti Yoongi hanya akan membuat emosi Jimin tersulut nantinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berbuat kasar pada seseorang hari ini.

Yoongi merasa bersalah kepada Jimin karena ia mengatakan pendapatnya dengan sedikit emosi. Jimin pasti tersinggung saat ini, padahal laki-laki itu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Jimin melihat masalah dari sudut pandangnya sementara Yoongi juga demikian. Pemikiran mereka tidak akan pernah sama.

Melihat Taehyung yang mengantuk dan mulai tertidur, Yoongi memilih membawa bayi itu ke dalam kamarnya. Taehyung tertidur sangat pulas ketika merasakan empuknya kasur pada punggungnya. Tak tahan, gadis muda itu mencium pipi Taehyung sebentar yang justru membuat si bayi makin terlelap.

"Eomma akan buatkan susu lagi untukmu agar kau cepat besar"

Taehyung yang tertidur seperti ini sangat memudahkan Yoongi. Paling tidak gadis itu bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan bebas ketika Taehyung tertidur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yoongi mengambil kaleng susu yang dibelikan Jimin beberapa hari lalu. Alangkah kecewanya hati Yoongi saat mendapati kaleng susu tersebut sudah kosong. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Mini market dekat rumahnya sedang tutup hari ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus membelinya di supermarket yang ada di tengah kota.

"Mau bagaimana lagi"

Gadis itu berlalu dari dapur dan pergi kekamar Jimin. Kamar laki-laki itu tertutup rapat, saat Yoongi mencoba membukanya ternyata di kunci dari dalam. Dengan sabar, gadis itupun mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin.

"Oppa, bisa kau antar aku ke supermarket? Susu Taehyung habis. Jika kau tersinggung tentang perkataanku tadi aku sungguh minta maaf"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum cerah ketika berhasil membelikan susu formula yang banyak untuk Taehyung. Bahkan setelah keluar dari supermarket tadi, sebuah senyum lebar tak hentinya tersungging di bibir Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat hal tidak biasa tersebut hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada kemudinya.

"Darimana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli susu?" Jimin membuka pembicaraan

"Ibu kandung Taehyung memberikannya padaku lewat bodyguardnya sebelum aku kabur"

"Wah, perempuan itu benar-benar kaya rupanya" kagum Jimin

"BaekHyun begitu bergelimang harta sejak keci"

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. Yah, menjadi orang kaya dan bergelimang harta memang sangat menyenangkan. Jimin juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut hingga akhirnya roda berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat pada kehidupannya. Ia tak pernah membenci siapapun. Jimin sudah cukup senang dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengungkit tentang masa lalunya hingga dendam yang sempat terkubur bisa timbul kembali.

Saat sedang fokus melajukan kendaraannya, Jimin mendadak dikejutkan oleh keberadaan banyak polisi yang berjajar di ujung jalan sana. Tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi, namun kelihatannya sedang ada pemeriksaan mengenai kelengkapan berkendara. Jimin membawa semua kelengkapan surat untuk berkendara, jadi ia santai saja dan memberhentikan mobilnya ketika dihadang oleh seorang polisi.

"Selamat siang. Bisa tunjukkan kartu identitas kalian?" minta polisi itu dengan ramah

"Bukan surat kelengkapan berkendara?" Jimin sedikit terkejut begitupun dengan Yoongi

Mau bagaimana lagi, jika diminta maka Jimin akan menunjukkannya. Bisa-bisa ia disangka teroris oleh polisi tersebut. Jimin mengambil kartu identitasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada si polisi. Si polisi nampak membaca identitas Jimin dengan teliti lalu mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Bisa tunjukkan milik nona?"

Mata Yoongi nampak gugup saat ditanyai oleh sang polisi. Gadis itu diam sejenak dan Jimin hanya mengamatinya saja. Ia tau betul pasti Yoongi sangat ketakutan apalagi gadis itu tengah dalam pelarian. Lama berfikir, akhirnya Jimin membuka tasnya dan mengambil kartu identitas dirinya. Si polisi tampak membaca dengan cermat kartu identitas milik Yoongi hingga akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bisa nona ikut dengan kami ke kantor polisi?" kata polisi tersebut.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa kesalahan gadis ini?" Jimin tanpak tidak terima

"Maaf. Nona ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan salah satu buronan kami. Dia hanya akan dimintai keterangan jika memang tidak bersalah"

Bagus, sekarang Yoongi mengetahui jika statusnya telah menjadi buronan. Secepat inikah keluarga Kim bertindak? Jimin tampak khawatir menatap Yoongi namun gadis itu menggeleng tanda tidak apa-apa harus ikut dengan polisi.

"Pulanglah dan beri susu Taehyung ketika dia terbangun"

Jimin menghela nafas berat. Mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan Yoongi dibawa polisi atau jika tidak semua polisi yang ada di sini bisa curiga pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati disana"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Suasana kantor polisi begutu ramai hingga membuat Yoongi sedikit pusing ketika melihat orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia memang tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, maka dari itu ia akan merasa sesak jika berada di tempat yang banyak orang.

Dari apa yang Yoongi amati, ternyata tidak hanya ia sendiri yang diminta untuk ke kantor. Orang-orang yang berada di sisi kanan kiri Yoongi ternyata juga memiliki nama yang sama persis sepeti dirinya.

"Nona, sekarang giliranmu"

Yoongi berdiri ketika dipanggil seorang polisi. Dengan patuh, gadis itu mengikuti kemana dirinya di bawa oleh si polisi hingga berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang Yoongi yakini ruang introgasi. Awalnya Yoongi merasa gemetar karena takut, namun ia mencoba bertindak setenang mungkin. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan saat ini. Taehyung menunggunya di rumah. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam hingga akhirnya duduk di hadapan seorang detektif.

"Kau bernama Min Yoongi?"

"Ya benar"

"Yoongi-ssi, kau sekolah di SMA Hanwoo, tempat yang sama dengan Kim BaekHyun. Kau juga memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan orang yang kami cari. Apa menurutmu itu kebetulan?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kebetulan di dunia ini. Tapi perlu detektif ketahui. Dalam satu angkatanku ada sepuluh orang yang bernama Yoongi, empat diantaranya juga bermarga Min. Dan mengenai tanggal lahir itu tiga di antara empat Min berulang tahun ditanggal yang sama. Detektif bisa memeriksa di catatan sipil" Yoongi berkata dengan kelewat tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Panti Asuhan ALWAYS? Bukankah kau tinggal disana?"

"Itu benar. Aku tinggal disana. Ada juga seorang bernama Min Yoongi di panti itu"

"Kau pindah dari panti itu?"

"Ya, aku pindah ketika masih di bangku SMA"

Detektif bername tag Kim Jaehwan itu menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. Hari ini hampir sepuluh orang yang Jaehwan introgasi namun tak satupun yang mendekati yang ia cari kecuali Min Yoongi di depannya ini. Gadis muda di hadapannya ini mendekati petunjuk yang ada namun Jaehwan tak yakin ketika membaca tempat lahir dari gadis tersebut.

"Lahir di Daegu. Kurasa bukan dirimu nona, karena orang yang kami cari lahir di Seoul"

"Ya. Bisa aku ijin pulang sekarang? Ada yang menungguku"

"Kelihatannya suami mu memang sudah menunggu"

Jaehwan tersenyum jahil namun hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari Yoongi. Gadis itu diantar keluar oleh seorang polisi hingga ruang tunggu. Yoongi yang menyembunyikan ketakutannya setengah mati kini lemas sendiri ketika keluar. Karena tak kuat menopang tubuhnya, bahkan Yoongi harus menyenderkan badannya pada tembok kantor polisi tersebut walaupun harus menahan malu ditatap oleh banyak orang.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Yoongi segera menegakkan badannya dan berjalan keluar kantor polisi. Gadis itu kebetulan sedang mengenakan hoodie yang memiliki penutup kepala. Karena cuaca yang panas, Yoongi memilih untuk mengangkat tutup kepala itu guna melindungi rambutnya. Secara tidak sengaja, mata Yoongi beradu pandang oleh seseorang lelaki yang masuk ke kantor polisi ketika menaikkan penutup hoodienya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Yoongi melemparkan senyum pada laki-laki tersebut. Keduanya berlalu begitu saja setelah menyebrangi pintu.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Dimana detektif Kim Jaehwan?"

Hoseok yang baru tiba di kantor polisi itu langsung bertanya pada seorang yang sudah ia kenal. Ia baru saja mendapatkan informasi penting dari pemilik rumah yang pernah ditinggali Yoongi sebelumnya. Hoseok rasa ia perlu menyampaikan apa yang ia temukan agar gadis tengik itu segera tertangkap.

"Detektif Kim, aku mendapat informasu baru"

Laki-laki itu langsung berkata tanpa peduli pada keadaan Jaehwan yang mengurut kepalanya pusing.

"Apa itu?" Jaehwan menjawab malas

"Min Yoongi lahir di Daegu. Kita salah informasi selama ini. Dia memang tinggal di Seoul sejak lahir namun ketika ditemukan dia memiliki gelang khas Daegu"

"Kau bilang Daegu? Sial. Aku rasa aku baru mengintrogasinya"

Baik Jaehwan maupun Hoseok sama-sama terkejut. Bahkan sekretaris NamJoon itu segera berlari keluar ketika Jaehwan berkata buronannya baru saja pergi. Mata elang Hoseok mencari kesana kemari untuk menemukan gadis itu.

Sial. Hoseok baru tersadar jika orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya di pintu masuk tadi adalah Min Yoongi. Senyum itu… Hoseok ingat betul itu senyum yang sama dengan senyum gadis pada foto Yoongi di panti asuhan.

"DIMANA SEBENARNYA KAU MIN YOONGI"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong yeorobeum. BLIND kembali :D

Chapter kali ini begitu panjang karena memang semua masalah Yoongi harus kelar di chapter ini.

Buat yang menunggu Taehyung bersiaplah. Dia akan muncul di chapter depan. Bersama Jungkook paastinya :v

Ditunggu review-nya ya readers-deul karena aku butuh masukan dari kalian. Kan nyesek klo viewers banyak tapi review Cuma secuil #dohgakbersyukurbanget :v

Don't forget to review and see you on next chapter ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HI**

.

.

.

 _ **[18 Tahun Kemudian]**_

Terminal Kota Seoul terlihat sangat padat oleh aktivitas ketika musim liburan telah tiba. Tak kurang dari sepuluh bus keluar masuk terminal tersebut tiap satu jam sekali. Seperti saat ini, ketika siang mulai menjelang, sebuah bus patas dengan warna merah yang mencolok terlihat memasuki terminal kota. Jika orang yang perhatian, maka mereka akan mengetahui jika bus yang baru saja singgah tersebut baru saja menjelajah dari Daegu.

Para penumpang tampak saling berdesakan dari dalam bus agar segera memperoleh kebebasan dari dalam sana. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda belasan tahun dengan jaket denim juga terlihat menuruni bus tersebut. Tangan kirinya sibuk menjinjing tinggi kardus besar berlogo mie instan, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membonceng seorang perempuan yang tampak berusia tiga puluhan.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat kebingungan setibanya turun dari bus. Terlihat sekali jika ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota sebesar Seoul saat ini. Meskipun terlihat tak tau arah, dengan nekadnya pemuda tersebut menarik pelan tangan perempuan yang diboncengnya.

"Eomma, kita harus kemana? Aku tak melihat Jimin Samchon sedari tadi"

Bibir tipis pemuda itu mengerucut dengan imut guna meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Ia dan perempuan yang dipanggilnya eomma baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah 13 tahun menetap di Daegu, namun orang yang berjanji akan menjemput mereka justru tak kunjung terlihat. Si perempuan yang di panggil eomma oleh pemuda tadi tertawa singkat. Karena sang eomma tau lebih banyak mengenai terminal tersebut, dengan sabar si perempuan itu mengajak anaknya untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Untung saja anaknya ini sangat penurut, jadi perempuan itu tak perlu repot-repot untuk membujuk.

Kedua-nya memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang disediakan oleh pemerintah daerah untuk menunggu. Si anak diam saja ketika di minta duduk oleh eommanya yang tak lama kemudian perempuan itu juga ikut duduk di samping anaknya.

"Biar eomma telfon Jimin samchon dulu"

Si pemuda belasan tahun itu mengangguk lalu perempuan itu tampak merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya guna mengambil ponsel yang disimpannya. Sebuah ponsel usang terlihat dalam genggaman perempuan itu, dengan telatennya perempuan itu menekan beberapa digit angka agar bisa menghubungi seseorang. Setelah selesai dengan digit angka, ditempelkannya ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya dan menunggu nada sambung yang terdengar beberapa saat.

"Yeoboseo. Yoon kau dimana? Aku baru saja tiba di terminal"

Perempuan itu menghela nafas sejenak. Belum juga ia berbicara, orang di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu memberondongnya dengan kalimat panjang.

"Aku di deretan bangku tunggu oppa" jawabnya kalem

"Kau pakai baju warna apa? Bisa berdiri sebentar agar aku mudah mencarimu?"

"Aku pakai jaket warna merah. Baiklah aku akan berdiri"

Menuruti perintah orang di seberang sana, perempuan itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tak lupa kepalanya juga menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari orang yang ditelfonnya. Siapa tau ia bisa menemukan orang bernama Jimin itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yoongi, menolehlah ke belakang" perintah orang di sebrang sana, lagi.

"Hah?"

Yoongi, yang merupakan nama perempuan tiga puluh tahunan itu menoleh kilat begitu mendengar perintah. Matanya memicing tajam untuk memudahkan mencari Jimin yang berada di antara puluhan orang. Dapat. Yoongi melihat seorang laki-laki berjaket hitam, tidak terlalu tinggi dengan topi merahnya tengah melambaikan tangan di udara. Untuk memberi sinyal bahwa Yoongi juga melihat keberadaan orang tersebut, perempuan itu juga ikut melambai di udara.

Diputusnya panggilan telfon itu secara sepihak karena sudah menemukan orang yang ditunggu. Setelah berhasil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam jaket, Yoongi segera mengajak anaknya yang sedari tadi duduk manis untuk menghampiri Jimin.

"Lama menunggu?" Jimin bertanya begitu Yoongi dan anaknya tiba di hadapannya

"Tidak. Kami baru saja sampai"

"Apa ini Taehyung?"

Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi sejenak begitu menyadari perempuan itu tak datang seorang diri. Kini perhatian Jimin jauh terfokus pada pemuda belasan tahun yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Diputarnya tubuh pemuda yang ia panggil Taehyung itu untuk memastikan beberapa hal mengenai dugaannya. Mata musang, bibir tipis dan hidung bangir. Oh, jangan lupakan dagunya yang agak lancip itu. Jimin yakin seratus satu persen jika pemuda yang diinspeksinya ini adalah Taehyung, anak Yoongi.

"Aigo… Taehyung benar-benar tumbuh tinggi sekali ya Yoon" Jimin terkagum

"Jimin samchon, aku pusing" keluh Taehyung

Sang eomma hanya tertawa saja melihat interaksi Jimin dan Taehyung yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Jimin tak hentinya memutar tubuh Taehyung walaupun anak itu sudah mengeluh belasan kali. Karena tak tega melihat anaknya terus saja di jahili oleh Jimin, Yoongi-pun akhirnya melerai acara saling sapa dua pemuda itu.

"Sudah oppa, hentikan"

"Ayo kita makan, kalian pasti lapar setelah perjalanan jauh"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu memilih mencari topik lain dan mengambil kardus yang dijinjing oleh Taehyung sebelumnya. Sementara ibu dan anak tadi hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jimin yang memang dari dulu seenak jidat sendiri. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Jimin. Setibanya di parkiran, Jimin membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang yang dibawanya. Taehyung yang baru pertama kali naik mobil seumur hidupnya hanya bisa berseru dengan riuh ketika duduk di dalamnya. Mobil jimin cukup besar untuk menampung enam orang, di dalamnya juga terdapat AC yang membuat gerah Taehyung hilang seketika begitu memasukinya.

"Wah, samchon hebat memiliki mobil seperti ini" ujar Taehyung terkagum

"Kau suka?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang

"Hm… Apa mobil seperti ini mahal? Aku ingin belikan satu untuk eomma suatu hari nanti"

"Tidak. Asal kau giat bekerja"

"Begitu ya"

"Untuk apa kau membelikan mobil eomma Tae. Tidak usah, lagipula eomma tak bisa menyetir" Yoongi menyahut

"Tentu saja untuk jalan-jalan. Jika eomma tak bisa menyetir maka aku yang akan mengendarainya untuk eomma"

Taehyung menepuk dadanya bangga seolah ia akan mewujudkan keinginan kecilnya itu. Kedua orang tua yang duduk di kursi depan tertawa renyah menanggapi keinginan mulia sang anak terlebih Yoongi sampai meneteskan sedikit air mata di sudut matanya karena terharu. Ia tak menyangka jika Taehyung akan sebegitu sayangnya pada dirinya. _'Jika Taehyung mengetahui aku bukan ibu kandungnya, apakah ia akan tetap seperti ini?'_ lamun Yoongi.

"Ayo kita makan pangsit hari ini"

Lamunan Yoongi buyar saat mendengar seruan Jimin. Perempuan itu menatap sejenak laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak disangka, Jimin juga menoleh ke arahnya, membuat pandangan mereka beradu. Jimin tersenyum singkat dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak pelan seolah mengucapkan sebuah kata. _'Gwenchana?'_ Yoongi mengangguk singkat pada Jimin sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum Taehyung menyadari adanya perubahan suasana dalam mobil tersebut, cepat-cepat saja Jimin melajukan mobilnya untuk menuju tempat makan yang ia janjikan tadi.

.

.

.

"Wooah ini enak sekali"

Taehyung memakan pangsit pesanan Jimin dengan begitu lahap. Belum selesai satu pangsit terkunyah dan tertelan sempurna, anak itu sudah memasukkan sebuah pangsit lagi ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Taehyung yang sesekali bicara pada eommanya menjadi tidak jelas. Yoongi tersenyum senang kala mendapati anaknya makan dengan lahap. Jika sudah seperti ini Yoongi terkadang jadi merasa bersalah pada Taehyung. Selama ini ia merasa belum mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Taehyung dengan baik. Saat tinggal di Daegu Yoongi hanya bekerja sebagai petani kebun saja yang gajinya tidaklah seberapa, menyebabkan mereka hidup dalam ekonomi yang susah selama ini.

"Eomma tidak makan?"

Yoongi tersadar dari keterdiamannya ketika sang anak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Satu senyum palsu yang dipaksakan Yoongi sunggingkan untuk menghibur anak semata wayangnya ini. Ia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh di hadapan Taehyung atau anaknya itu tak akan berhenti menanyainya sampai mendapatkan jawaban.

"Ayo cepat habiskan. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah"

Berkat Jimin yang berkata demikian, akhirnya perhatian Taehyung teralihkan. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, segera saja Yoongi melahap pangsitnya dengan cepat. Setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Jimin karena telah membantunya. Lagi.

Acara makan mereka berlangsung dengan begitu khitmat. Taehyung berhasil menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya hingga menghabiskan dua porsi pangsit. Yoongi menggeleng pasrah dibuatnya dan Jimin dengan senang hati membayarnya.

"Tak apa Yoon. Aku senang Taehyung makan dengan baik" ujar Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan selesai, mereka pun bergegas untuk ke rumah Jimin. Sebenarnya Yoongi menolak dari awal tawaran Jimin untuk (kembali) menginap di rumahnya dan mencarikannya saja sebuah kontrakan kecil. Tapi laki-laki itu berkeras tak akan mencarikan kontrakan Yoongi jika tak mematuhinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada menjadi gelandangan di Daegu dan di Seoul, Yoongi akhirnya menurut pada Jimin.

Mereka bertiga tiba di rumah Jimin setelah dua puluh menit berkendara. Jalanan Kota Seoul yang lumayan macet di siang hari membuat mereka harus berlama-lama di jalan. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Yoongi dibuat terperangah karena rumah Jimin terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Baju kotor tersampir begitu saja di sofa dan banyak bungkus makanan berserakan. Persis seperti Yoongi datang ke rumah ini delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Yang membuang Yoongi tercengang, sekarang perempuan itu bahkan melihat beberapa puntung rokok yang sudah terbakar diantara sela-sela bungkus makanan.

"Oppa kenapa kau begini lagi?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri, apalagi Yoongi sedang menatapnya prihatin saat ini. Ah, seharusnya ia membersihkan rumahnya terlebih dahulu tadi sebelum menjemput Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Maaf"

Mau bagaimana lagi? Yoongi hanya menarik nafas dalam dengan ucapan Jimin. Ia tau jika dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jimin. Namun melihat Jimin yang hidup berantakan membuat Yoongi miris. Setidak terurusnya Jimin, seharusnya laki-laki itu harus hidup dengan baik.

"Dimana kamar eomma? Biar aku menata barang eomma sekalian"

"Kamar yang sebelah kanan. Dan Taehyung, kau tidur dengan samchon saja ya?"

"Tapi kenapa samchon?" Taehyung tampak kurang terima

"Kau ini sudah besar Tae. Masih mau tidur dengan eomma mu?"

"A-ah. Tentu saja tidak"

Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung beberapa kali. Anak itu segera melesat menuju kamar yang telah ditunjukkan Jimin tadi. Kamar sebelah kanan. Taehyung membuka knop pintunya dengan berlahan. Dari pengamatan Taehyung, kamar itu terlihat sangat terawat. Perabotannya juga masih bersih dan ia bisa mencium wangi sprei yang sepertinya baru diganti. Kelihatannya Jimin rajin membersihkan kamar ini.

Diletakkannya kardus yang sedari tadi Taehyung jinjing di atas kasur kamar tersebut. Jika diamati, kamarnya tidak begitu luas, maka dari itu Taehyung harus pandai-pandai menyiasatinya agar terasa nyaman. Dibongkarnya isi kardus yang ia bawa tadi dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Eommanya tak banyak membawa barang, bahkan sebagian besar isi kardus itu adalah barang-barang Taehyung. Sebuah kotak obat, kotak make up yang hanya berisi bedak dan sebuah lipstick merah serta beberapa buku bacaan yang sangat digemari eommanya.

Taehyung menyusun barang-barang Yoongi dengan telaten. Diletakkannya benda-benda itu di tempat yang ia rasa pas dan cocok. Saat hendak menyusun buku bacaan sang eomma, tak sengaja Taehyung melihat selembar foto terjatuh dari salah satu buku. Karena tak ingin foto itu hilang, dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil foto tersebut lalu berniat menyelipkannya lagi ke dalam buku. Tapi entah kenapa mendadak Taehyung penasaran dengan apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Melihat sebentar tak masalah bukan?" monolognya

Dengan cekatan, laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu membalik fotonya. Taehyung dapat melihat jika ada tiga orang tengah duduk di bangku taman dalam foto tersebut. Seorang laki-laki duduk di tengah sambil memeluk dua bahu perempuan yang ada di samping kanan kirinya. Tanpa Taehyung bertanya pun ia dapat mengetahui jika salah seorang di dalam foto tersebut adalah eommanya. Memang agak terlihat berbeda dengan eommanya yang sekarang, namun mata sipit seorang Min Yoongi tak bisa ditutupi sedari dulu. Taehyung tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Eomma cantik sejak dulu ternyata" pujinya tulus

Tanpa rasa penasaran terhadap dua orang lain dalam foto tersebut, Taehyung kembali menyelipkannya di salah satu buku. Kemudian, ia menyusun buku-buku bacaan tersebut di salah satu laci dekat kasur guna memudahkan eommanya mencari.

"Sudah selesai sayang?"

Taehyung menoleh. Ternyata eommanya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa segelas sirup di tangannya. Ah, seorang ibu memang paling peka dengan kebutuhan anaknya. Bahkan Yoongi tau jika Taehyung kehausan saat ini akibat suhu udara yang panas luar biasa.

"Sudah eomma"

"Terima kasih sayang" Yoongi memberi kecupan pada pipi kanan Taehyung

"Apa itu untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Eomma tau kau pasti haus"

"Eomma Jjang"

Laki-laki itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada sang eomma. Setelahnya, ia rampas segelas sirup segar yang ada di tangan Yoongi. Taehyung meneguk sirup itu dengan tidak sabaran, menyebabkan gelasnya kosong dalam beberapa detik.

"Yah eomma, gelasnya bocor" Taehyung memelas.

Yoongi tak tahan dengan candaan Taehyung. Tawanya meledak begitu saja, membuat matanya yang sipit kini membentuk bulan sabit indah. Tak pelak, Taehyung pun juga ikut tertawa tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Eomma boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" suara Taehyung berubah serius

"Katakan"

"Bolehkan aku jalan-jalan setelah ini? Aku ingin mengenal jalanan Seoul"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau tak boleh membawa gitarmu"

"Yaah eomma… Biarkan aku membawa gitar kesayanganku itu"

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan mengamen di jalanan lagi nanti dan berakhir di kejar-kejar polisi"

"Aku tidak mengamen eomma. Aku hanya menyanyi di pinggir jalan dan orang-orang memberiku uang. Apa itu salahku?" Taehyung bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya

"Itu tetap salah Tae. Jangan pernah meminta belas kasihan pada orang lain. Eomma tak suka"

Dasarnya Taehyung itu anak yang bandel, sekeras apapun eommanya menasehati maka akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Laki-laki itu kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk pergi membawa gitar baik dengan ijin eommanya ataupun tidak.

"Aku janji tak akan merepotkan eomma jika tertangkap polisi. Bye eomma"

Taehyung mengecup pipi eommanya singkat lalu berlari menyambar gitarnya yang ia letakkan di sudut kamar. Dengan sedikit tidak pelan, Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Yoongi hingga menimbulkan debuman kasar. Yoongi hanya dapat terduduk di kasurnya saat ini. Jika sudah berurusan dengan musik, maka anaknya itu tak akan mau mengalah. Sekeras apapun Yoongi melarang, Taehyung tetap akan berangkat. Persetan dengan polisi yang akan mengejarnya, begitulah kata Taehyung.

.

.

.

Deretan ruko yang ramai menjadi pilihan Taehyung untuk bernyanyi kali ini. Walaupun ia baru pertama kali ke Seoul, ia yakin tak akan tersesat karena Taehyung sudah menghafal jalan yang dilewatinya mulai dari rumah dengan sangat baik.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bernyanyi, segera saja Taehyung duduk di antara anak tangga ruko yang kebetulan sedang tutup. Dengan santainya ia mengeluarkan gitar yang dibawanya lalu menyetel kunci nadanya. Taehyung akan menyanyikan lagu dari Charlie Puth yang berjudul _We Don't Talk Anymore_ hari ini karena lagu itu sedang _booming_ sekali.

Dengan yakin dan percaya diri, Taehyung mulai memetik gitarnya sambil memejamkan mata agar lebih menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan. Suara indahnya mengalun begitu sempurna, membuat siapa saja yang lewat disekitarnya meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan.

Semakin banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum di tengah nyanyian. Ia suka seperti ini. Ia suka ketika ada banyak orang yang mau meluangkan sejenak waktu untuk mendengarkan nyanyiannya. Taehyung memiliki prinsip jika lagu itu bisa menjadi suatu terapi ampuh untuk menghilangkan sebuah kepenatan pikiran dan juga batin. Ia bernyanyi di pinggir jalan tidak untuk meminta belas kasihan, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hobby dan menghibur orang lain.

PRIT

PRIT

PRIT

"Sial"

Sebuah umpatan lolos dari bibir tipis Taehyung begitu mendengar suara peluit yang sangat dihafalnya bertiup di udara. Ada polisi sedang melakukan inspeksi dadakan rupanya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Taehyung memasukkan kembali gitar yang dipangkunya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah tidak fokus dengan orang-orang yang heboh membubarkan diri di hadapannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan diri atau ia akan berakhir di tangan eommanya dengan sebuah jeweran menyakitkan.

Sekuat tenaga Taehyung berlari menyusuri trotoar. Ia sudah tak tau arah mana saja yang ia lewati. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya harus menyelamatkan diri dari polisi. Taehyung terus saja berlari dengan beberapa polisi yang masing mengejarnya di belakangnya.

"Kenapa mereka larinya juga begitu cepat? Argh, sial"

Lagi. Satu umpatan berhasil terlontar. Kepala Taehyung sesekali menegok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah ia masih dikejar oleh polisi. Sial. Para polisi itu masih semangat memburu Taehyung.

Laki-laki itu terus berlari dengan tidak fokusnya. Saat tiba di persimpangan, Taehyung berbelok tajam tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

BRUK

"Aaww"

"Aduh"

Tubuh tinggi Taehyung terhuyung ke belakang begitu dirasa ia menabrak seseorang. Kepalanya pusing beberapa saat hingga kesadarannya kembali ketika mendengar rintihan seorang perempuan yang terduduk di trotoar.

"Yaaa… Kemana perginya anak itu?"

Taehyung panik bukan kepalang mendengar suara polisi tersebut. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia menaikkan tudung hoodie yang ia kenakan. Ditariknya perempuan yang ditabraknya tadi untuk segera berdiri dan….

GREB

"Kumohon diamlah sebentar"

Perempuan itu memekik karena terkejut tiba-tiba di peluk oleh seseorang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak tapi entah kenapa bibirnya jadi kelu sendiri. Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat saat para polisi yang mengejarnya tadi melewatinya tanpa curiga. Setelah memastikan polisi tadi telah menjauh, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada si perempuan dengan pelan. Namun respon berbeda justru ditunjukkan oleh perempuan itu. Si perempuan yang Taehyung yakini masih remaja itu mendorong dada Taehyung begitu kuat, membuat perempuan itu terhuyung beberapa langkah karena kuatnya dorongan yang diberikan.

"Maaf" ujar Taehyung

"Yaaak berani-beraninya kau"

Jari telunjuk perempuan itu mengacung ke udara menunjukkan jika ia tidak terima. Namun alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah beberapa saat kemudian. Perempuan itu memang mengacungkan telunjuknya namun arahnya tidak pada wajah Taehyung, melainkan pada udara kosong di sebelahnya.

"E-eee nona… aku ada di sebelah kananmu"

"A-apa?"

Sadar jika telah membuat kesalahan, dengan segera perempuan itu memutar badannya ke arah kanan seperti yang di dengar. Kini jari telunjuk perempuan itu mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung.

"K-kau berani-beraninya ya"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf nona. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu"

"Kau juga memelukku bodoh. Tak ingin minta maaf hah?"

Mata perempuan itu tampak melotot tapi Taehyung bisa melihat jika hanya ada kekosongan pada iris matanya. Tak mau berburuk sangka, akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah perempuan itu. Kosong. Tak ada respon.

"A-aku sungguh minta maaf nona. Aku memang lancang memelukmu karena aku sedang di kejar polisi. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya satu hal pada nona?"

"Apa?" perempuan itu menjawab dengan ketus

"Aku yakin ini sungguh lancang. Tapi nona tidak bisa melihatku kan?"

"K-kau" suara perempuan itu sedikit bergetar

"Apa nona mengalami kebutaan?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N :**

Anyyeong.

Gimana? Masihkan antusias menunggu ff ini update?

Hayoo yang nunggu Taehyung muncul mana suaranya? Chapter ini kurang greget ya karena gak ada konflik?

Aku gak mau maksain terlalu panjang sih karena target aku cerita ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik tanpa harus membuat bingung readers-deul

Hope you like.

So? Review?

See you on next chap ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **NICE TO MEET YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air muka perempuan tersebut berubah drastis setelah mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Wajah yang tadinya menunjukkan kegalakan seorang perempuan kini berubah sendu layaknya langit mendung. Taehyung yang melihat perubahan tersebut kini menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia sudah jelas-jelas mengetahui jika perempuan di hadapannya ini dalam kondisi buta, namun dengan lancangnya dia justru bertanya untuk memperjelasnya.

"S-sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tadi"

Taehyung sungguh meminta maaf dengan tulus kali ini. Tubuhnya yang tinggi kini membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat walaupun sudah dipastikan jika perempuan di hadapannya itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, aku memang buta seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa"

Tubuh Taehyung menegak saat perempuan di hadapannya itu menjawab. Ia terkejut. Taehyung kira ia akan menerima amukan dari si perempuan karena lancang bertanya, namun perempuan itu justru berani mengatakan faktanya.

"Tapi aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa"

Walaupun sudah mendapatkan maaf, tapi hati kecil Taehyung berkata untuk terus meminta maaf. Tubuhnya berkali-kali membungkuk tanpa malu, menghiraukan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang. Taehyung tau menyakiti hati perempuan itu sungguh tidak baik, itu yang ia pelajari dari eommanya. Oleh sebab itu, akan lebih baik ia saja yang sakit punggung daripada si perempuan yang sakit hati.

BRUUKK….

Saat Taehyung membungkukkan badan untuk yang ke-tiga belas kalinya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa di dorong dari belakang oleh sesuatu yang Taehyung yakini itu seorang manusia. Akibat ulah manusia tak bertanggung jawab tersebut, kini Taehyung harus merasakan pahitnya mencium trotoar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepala Taehyung menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara orang lain tersebut. Yang dapat ia lihat saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki muda seumuran dirinya tengah sibuk mengecek tubuh perempuan yang ditabraknya tadi.

Jadi laki-laki itu yang mendorongnya hingga mencium aspal? Berani sekali dia. Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Taehyung bangkit dari keterjatuhannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, bersiap untuk melampiaskan emosi. Saat dirasa jaraknya sudah dekat, tangan kanan Taehyung yang terkepal melayang di udara.

BUGH!

Si pelaku pendorongan Taehyung kini berbalik mencium hangatnya trotoar. Taehyung tersenyum menang karena berhasil membalas perbuatan laki-laki itu, sementara si perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya kini menjerit histeris.

"Yaak… Apa yang kau lakukan pada JiHoon hah?"

Perempuan tersebut terlihat mengamuk dengan perbuatan Taehyung. _Sling bag_ yang dikenakannya kini sudah dilepasnya lalu di ayunkan ke arah yang diyakini tempat Taehyung berdiri. Entah Taehyung yang sedang sial atau perempuan itu sedang beruntung, _sling bag_ yang diayunkan tersebut sukses menghantam tubuh Taehyung.

BUG

BUG

BUG

Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan namun perempuan yang sedang membabi buta tersebut nampak tidak peduli. Mulutnya terus menerus mengucapkan kata serapah guna mengutuk perbuatan Taehyung.

"Hentikan! Sakit!"

"Enak saja, siapa suruh kau memukul JiHoon hah?" geram si perempuan

"Siapa itu JiHoon? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"

"Dia yang baru saja kau pukul bodoh"

BUG

BIG

BUG

"SUDAH HENTIKAN"

Aksi pemukulan oleh perempuan tersebut berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari suara yang familiar untuknya. Sementara itu, Taehyung yang lemas akibat dipukuli menarik nafasnya lega. Bagaimana pun juga, berkat orang yang ia pukul tadi, kini perempuan di hadapannya berhenti mengamuk.

"Tapi JiHoon, dia harus di beri pelajaran" perempuan itu tampak masih jengkel

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" jawab si lelaki yang dipanggil JiHoon tersebut

"Kau dengar kan? Bahkan yang kau panggil JiHoon itu baik-baik saja sekarang" bela Taehyung

Mendengar perkataan kurang ajar dari laki-laki tersebut, emosi si perempuan kembali memuncak. Ia sudah bersiap mengangkat tas nya lagi namun sebelum tas itu melayang, pergerakannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh JiHoon.

"Aku bilang hentikan. Dan kau laki-laki kurang ajar, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum dipukuli lagi"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau hah?"

Tak terima di katai _'kurang ajar',_ Taehyung melayangkan protes namun JiHoon hanya memberikan pelototan pada Taehyung agar segera pergi.

"Baik, aku pergi. Aku minta maaf. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku nona manis"

"Yaaak"

Taehyung tertawa renyah karena berhasil menggoda perempuan itu. Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi pada si perempuan dan juga JiHoon, akhirnya Taehyung pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia di trotoar tersebut.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya JiHoon khawatir

"Kurasa telapak tanganku tergores"

JiHoon meraih telapak tangan perempuan yang sebaya dengan dirinya itu. Saat diperhatikan, memang benar jika telapak tangan gadis itu sedikit tergores di beberapa bagian.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan obati lukamu di rumah"

Si perempuan mengangguk patuh dengan perkataan JiHoon dan menurut saja saat tubuhnya di bimbing memasuki sebuah mobil.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Mobil JiHoon memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah mewah yang terletak di salah satu kawasan elit Kota Seoul setelah beberapa lama berkendara. Dari gerbang, mobil JiHoon berputar satu kali mengelilingi halaman depan rumah yang luas sebelum akhirnya tiba di pintu utama rumah tersebut.

JiHoon keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa. Dilemparnya kunci mobil yang ada di genggamannya pada salah satu penjaga lantas berlari ke arah pintu penumpang. JiHoon menuntun perempuan yang bersamanya tadi keluar dari mobil dengan telaten untuk memasuki rumah.

"Astaga nona Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi?" pekik salah satu pelayan di rumah tersebut

"Bibi Kim, bisa ambilkan kotak obat? Jungkook terluka"

"Baik tuan JiHoon"

Pelayan bermarga Kim tersebut berlari memasuki rumah untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Sementara JiHoon, kini mendudukkan perempuan bernama Jungkook tersebut di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Tak berapa lama menunggu, akhirnya bibi Kim kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya

"Ini kotak obatnya tuan"

"Terima kasih bi, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Biar aku yang obati"

Laki-laki berusia muda itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook untuk mempermudah aksi pengobatannya. Tanpa izin si pemilik, JiHoon meraih tangan Jungkook begitu saja untuk diobati. Jungkook mengaduh pelan saat lukanya di tekan ringan oleh JiHoon. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah sensasi perih bercampur dinginnya alkohol merambat pada telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Apa sakit?" tanya JiHoon sambil meniup luka Jungkook

"Hilangnya indra penglihatanku membuat indra perasaku menjadi lebih peka"

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu jika terluka. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Jika sakit katakana saja"

"Ini sakit JiHoon" lirih Jungkook

"Bagus. Itu jauh lebih baik"

Setelah membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan alkohol, kini JiHoon mulai melilitkan perban untuk menutup luka perempuan muda itu. Tak lupa, JiHoon juga memberikan plastes pada perban tersebut agar tidak mudah lepas.

"Sudah selesai. Lukamu pasti akan cepat sembuh" JiHoon tersenyum

"Tentu saja lukaku akan segera sembuh. Yang mengobati saja perjaka tampan" sahut Jungkook setengah menggoda

"Ei… Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah dewasa ku ini. Bagaimana kau bisa memujiku tampan"

"Aku sering mendengarnya dari para pelayan"

"Dasar tukang gosip"

Jungkook dan JiHoon tertawa ringan dengan candaan tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. JiHoon yang dasarnya memang pintar merayu namun tidak pintar mengejek itupun harus menerima kekalahan karena tersudut dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Jungkook.

"Hei JiHoon, dekatkan wajahmu" titah Jungkook

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memastikan seberapa tampannya dirimu"

"Ck. Baiklah"

JiHoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook, tak lupa ia juga meraih tangan gadis itu lantas menangkupkan pada wajahnya agar gadis itu mudah merabanya.

"Biar ku raba dulu"

Tangan Jungook mulai meraba wajah JiHoon. Mulai dari meraba secara keseluruhan, hingga meraba satu persatu mulai dari mata, hidung hingga bibir JiHoon. Si lelaki berusaha menahan tawanya saat memperhatikan ekspresi serius Jungkook. Gadis itu nampak berfikir dan sesekali mengerutkan dahi guna membayangkan wajahnya yang memang tampan ini.

"Aku suka matamu, terasa indah seperti mata rusa" Jungkook memulai penilaiannya

"Lalu?"

"Hidungmu mancung, sama sepertiku" gadis itu terkekeh

"Kurasa hidungku jauh lebih mancung"

"Bibirmu… sangat ideal"

"Mau merasakan ciumanku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi bersiaplah sakit kepala setelahnya karena aku akan menjambak rambutmu"

Lagi, JiHoon tertawa dengan candaan Jungkook. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua bercanda seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, setiap penghuni rumah sudah hafal betul dan akan mengabaikannya ketika Jungkook maupun JiHoon saling menggoda.

Ketika asyik bercanda di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah deru mobil terparkir di depan pintu rumah itu. Tanpa ditanya pun JiHoon dan Jungkook sudah tau siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan pemilik utama dari rumah ini.

"Kookie… Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Bibi Kim berkata jika tanganmu terluka"

Seorang perempuan berumur empat puluh tahunan namun masih cantik tampak berlari memasuki rumahnya untuk mengecek keadaan sang anak. Sang eomma baru saja pulang setelah mengunjungi suaminya di kantor, siapa yang tidak khawatir saat baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah sudah diberitau jika anaknya terluka. Dengan tidak sabaran, eomma Jungkook meraih tangan anak gadisnya itu. Dibolak-baliknya tangan Jungkook guna memastikan apakah lukanya parah atau tidak.

"Aku tak apa eomma" Jungkook mencoba tenang agar eommanya tak khawatir

"Apa terjadi masalah?"

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara berat dari seorang laki-laki yang memasuki rumah. Perawakannya tinggi dan tubuhnya ideal, terlihat sekali jika laki-laki tersebut rutin menjaga tubuhnya. Alhasil, laki-laki yang sebaya dengan eomma Jungkook itupun masih terlihat tampan walaupun tak lagi di usia muda.

"NamJoon-ah, Jungkook kita terluka. Lihat tangannya sampai diperban" sang istri mengangkat tangan Jungkook

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Ini hanya luka gores karena terjatuh saat keluar bersama JiHoon tadi" ujar Jungkook

"Kau berlebihan SeokJin. Luka seperti itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari"

"Tapi NamJoon…"

"Hentikan SeokJin! Aku tak suka kau membesar-besarkan masalah"

SeokJin tersenyum kecut dengan perkataan suaminya, NamJoon. Tentu saja suaminya itu tidak akan peduli walaupun anak gadisnya tergores sedikit saja. Jangan kan tergores, saat Jungkook kecil berdarah-darah saja NamJoon hanya diam tanpa kata, acuh dengan keadaan.

"Ya. Aku tau kau akan seperti ini. Ayo Jungkook, kita pergi ke kamar. Kau harus istirahat sayang"

"Aku akan pergi sendiri eomma"

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman eommanya lantas mengambil tongkat yang baru saja diberikan oleh JiHoon kepadanya. Tubuh kurusnya mulai berdiri dari sofa, tongkatnya terayun rendah kesana kemari guna sebagai petunjuk jalan untuk Jungkook. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu hanya melihat kepergian Jungkook dalam diam, tak berani berkata sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah memasang iklan untuk mencarikanmu seorang bodyguard. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan libatkan JiHoon lagi, dia harus fokus pada kuliahnya"

Perkataan NamJoon tersebut sukses membuat langkah Jungkook berhenti. Tubuh gadis itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk menghadap posisi semula. Sementara itu, baik JiHoon maupun SeokJin hanya menatap NamJoon dengan bingung dari sofa.

"Tapi appa, aku tidak butuh bodyguard" Jungkook memberikan argument

"Dan kau akan terus menyusahkan JiHoon?"

"Bukan begitu appa"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah Jungkook. Biarkan JiHoon fokus pada kuliahnya tanpa harus terbebani dengan dirimu"

"Aku tidak merasa Jungkook menyusahkan appa" JiHoon ikut membela

"Diam kau Kim JiHoon"

JiHoon sudah akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun urung karena saat ini jari telunjuk NamJoon telah mengarah tepat di wajahnya. Jika appa-nya sudah seperti ini, maka akan sangat sulit untuk dilawan.

"Aku tidak ingin bodyguard appa!" Jungkook kukuh pada pendiriannya

"Dasar pembangkang"

NamJoon sudah kepalang emosi akibat Jungkook yang membantah. Dengan membabi buta, laki-laki itu berjalan cepat ke arah putrinya berdiri. SeokJin yang melihat kejadian tersebut tak bisa tinggal diam. NamJoon akan melakukan sesuatu pada putrinya dan ia tak akan membiarkannya. Saat tangan NamJoon sudah melayang di udara, dengan sigap SeokJin menahan tangan suaminya itu sekuat tenaga. NamJoon memutar badannya tak suka lantas menatap istrinya marah.

"Langkahi aku dulu NamJoon jika kau ingin menyakiti putriku" ujar SeokJin serius

"Kau melawanku?" NamJoon berujar tak kalah serius

"Ya, sekarang aku melawanmu. Aku tak akan tinggal diam dengan perbuatanmu"

Kedua suami istri itu terlibat adu pandang yang sangat sengit. JiHoon yang melihatnya dari sofa sendiri merasa terancam dengan keadaan. Mengerti tak akan aman jika terus berada di ruang tamu tersebut, JiHoon segera beranjak lantas menuntun Jungkook memasuki kamarnya. Orang tuanya akan segera bertengkar lagi setelah ini. Akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak melihat dan tidak ikut campur.

Setelah memastikan kedua anak-nya hilang dari pandangan, SeokJin melepaskan tangan NamJoon dari genggamannya. Emosi NamJoon tampak meluap dari wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan kasar, laki-laki itu meraih pundak SeokJin dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa NamJoon? Kau tak suka dengan diriku yang seperti ini?" SeokJin bertanya dengan berani

"Kim SeokJin"

"Kau selalu bertingkah tidak adil kepada mereka berdua. Apa menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Kim SeokJin" lagi, NamJoon memanggil nama istrinya

"Sebagai ibu yang melahirkan dan mengasuh mereka aku sangat tidak terima anakku diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Dan sebagai ayah yang membuat mereka ada di dunia ini aku tidak suka jika anakku terluka"

"Kau egois NamJoon. Kau selalu memperhatikan JiHoon tapi tidak dengan Jungkook" SeokJin berujar sedih

"Apa aku pernah berkata jika aku mengabaikan Jungkook?"

SeokJin terdiam mendengar perkataan NamJoon. Ya, suaminya itu memang tidak pernah berujar jika membenci atau mengabaikan Jungkook. Tapi taukah kau Kim NamJoon, sikapmu yang selalu mengutamakan JiHoon di atas Jungkook membuat putrimu itu menangis dalam diam selama ini.

.

.

~BLIND

.

.

Setibanya di kamar Jungkook, JiHoon membaringkan gadis itu pada tempat tidur _queen size_ -nya. Tak lupa, ia juga menaikkan selimut Jungkook agar gadis itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Jungkook diam saja ketika JiHoon membelai surai panjangnya pelan agar cepat tertidur. Namun, saat laki-laki itu hendak beranjak, mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jungkook.

"Temani aku tidur JiHoon-ah"

JiHoon yang notabe-nya tidak bisa menolak permintaan saudaranya itu mau tak mau menurut saja. Saat Jungkook bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan tempat pada JiHoon, laki-laki itu mengangkat selimut lalu ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya JiHoon menemani tidur Jungkook, maka lelaki itu hafal betul dengan tabiat si gadis. Dengan gesit, JiHoon memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook lantas memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Mau berbagi cerita?" tawar JiHoon di tengah pelukannya

"Tidak"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin berbagi pada saudara kembarmu yang tampan ini hm?" JiHoon masih mencoba negosiasi

"Cukup temani aku tidur saja"

"Baiklah"

Tak berselang lama, Jungkook ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada badan JiHoon, membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin sempit. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak saling berbagi pelukan seperti ini. Bahkan lengan Jungkook tak lagi dapat merengkuh badan JiHoon sepenuhnya karena saudara kembarnya itu sudah tumbuh begitu pesat. JiHoon menepuk punggung Jungkook pelan layaknya memberi sebuah lulabi. Alhasil, gadis itu waktu ke waktu mulai merasakan kantuk akibat ulah saudaranya.

"Mimpi indah princess"

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku juga prince"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Taehyung tiba di rumahnya atau lebih spesifiknya rumah Jimin ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu kini sibuk mengendap-endap guna memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Penampilannya sungguh kacau saat ini, ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh eommanya dan berakhir diomeli hingga malam menjelang.

Dengan gaya layaknya pencuri professional, Taehyung mengamati keadaan rumahnya. Pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar saat ini. Sungguh tak biasa. Dulu saat dia kecil rumah Jimin tidak pernah dibuka selebar itu meskipun ada orang di dalamnya. Apalagi ini sore hari, jelas Jimin samchon-nya belum pulang dan sang eomma sendirian di rumah.

"Apakah ada tamu? Atau pencuri?"

Pemuda itu berfikir sambil menggaruk rambutnya gatal. Dua kemungkinan yang ia fikirkan sama-sama masuk akal. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tak ingin berfikir negative. Dengan santainya ia melangkah guna memasuki pintu rumah. Setibanya di depan pintu, ia melihat sebuah pantofel laki-laki yang sangat mengkilat tergeletak di depan pintu.

Tunggu dulu. Jimin samchon-nya tak pernah memiliki pantofel sebagus ini, dan pantofel tersebut sudah pasti bukan milik Taehyung. Jika dilihat dari model-nya sudah jelas pantofel tersebut mirip dengan milik mafia yang sering Taehyung tonton di televise.

Perasaan Taehyung sebagai anak mendadak resah saat ini. Ia merasa eommanya tengah dalam bahaya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Taehyung segera melepas sepatu bututnya dan melesat masuk rumah.

"EOMMA, APAKAH ADA PENJAHAT?"

Suara melengking Taehyung sukses membuat kedua manusia beda jenis yang tengah duduk di sofa menoleh secara bersamaan. Yoongi menatap Taehyung kesal, sementara satu laki-laki di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Yoongi berdiri sambil membawa segulung korang yang di dapatkannya dari meja. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, perempuan tiga puluh tahunan itu melayangkan korannya tepat mengenai kepala Taehyung.

TUK

"AWW… Sakit eomma" jerit Taehyung

"Darimana?" sekali lagi Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung. Bedanya kali ini perempuan itu tengah berkacak pinggang

"Menyanyi di jalanan dan dikejar polisi"

TUK

Sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi mendarat tepat sasaran di kepala Taehyung. Pemuda tersebut hanya dapat mengelus kepalanya pasrah sambil memasang tampang semenyedihkan mungkin agar dikasihani oleh eommanya.

"Rasakan!" Yoongi berkata puas dan kembali duduk

"Apa ini benar Taehyung Yoon?"

Si tamu lelaki yang tadinya duduk di sofa kini bangkit dan menghampiri Taehyung. Dengan tatapan menelisik, laki-laki itu menatap Taehyung mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Taehyung yang risih di tatap sedemikian rupa hanya dapat mendesah berat. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengorek telinga mencari harta karun, dan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala gatal.

"Nuguseo?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan pose tidak sopannya, membuat wajah laki-laki yang tadinya ceria itu mendadak ditekuk.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya si lelaki

"Tidak"

Laki-laki itu jadi merasa gemas sendiri. Karena terlalu gemas, reflek laki-laki itu memukul pantat Taehyung hingga pemuda itu lagi-lagi menjerit kesakitan.

"Ini aku JiSung, dasar anak nakal"

"Hah? Jisung? Jisung siapa?"

"Masih tidak ingat?"

Jisung memelototkan matanya tepat di hadapan Taehyung yang mana sukses membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda memundurkan badannya.

"Jisung samchon? Tetangga sebelah rumah?" tanya Taehyung tidak yakin

"Ya, kau benar sekali Taehyung sayang"

Lagi-lagi karena terbawa senang Jisung refleks memukul pantat Taehyung. Sebelum Taehyung sempat melontarkan protes, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu direngkuh oleh Jisung dengan kuatnya. Laki-laki itu menepuk punggung Taehyung kuat dalam pelukannya, membuat Yoongi yang duduk di sofa hanya tertawa menyaksikan penderitaan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong, ada yang masih nunggu ff ini?

Chapter ini bener-bener flop banget menurutku. Mendadak ide yang selama ini terngiang di kepala menguap begitu aja. Aku seminggu penuh mikir harus nulis apa buat chapter 6 ini. Moodku yang lagi gak bersahabat buat nulis juga bikin aku kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Mianhae readers-deul yang kecewa dengan chapter ini. Aku akan berusaha bayar di chapter depan.

Sebenernya aku agak maksa buat nulis chapter ini. Karena weekend ini aku bakal cari kost-kostan, maka aku ngebut buat update ff ini. Doain aku dapat kost yang murah dan ada wifinya ya readers-deul :v

So, mind to review?

See you on next chap ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(NOT) FINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung tak hentinya menciumi pipi Taehyung dengan gemas ketika mereka berdua telah terduduk di sofa. Laki-laki itu sungguh merindukan sosok anak kecil yang dulu sering diasuhnya. Tak terasa delapan belas tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang anak kecil tersebut telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan.

Yoongi yang hanya menjadi penonton sedari tadi memilih meninggalkan laki-laki beda umur itu dan pergi ke dapur. Biarlah anak-nya dianiaya Jisung saat ini. Toh Jisung bukan orang asing.

"Sekarang ganti kau yang beri ciuman pada samchon" Jisung menunjuk pipi kanannya menggunakan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Aish, itu menggelikan samchon"

"Poppo. Bukankah dulu kau sangat suka mencium pipiku?"

Taehyung beringsut sedikit demi sedikit dari duduknya karena Jisung terus mendekat ke arahnya. Sungguh, melakukan _skinship_ dengan sesama lelaki itu menggelikan bagi Taehyung. Oleh sebab itu dia menolak untuk memberikan ciuman pada Jisung meskipun itu hanya di pipi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa"

Laki-laki itu beringsut mundur menjauhi Taehyung. Meskipun bibirnya kini tengah tersenyum, namun dari sorot matanya Taehyung dapat mengetahui jika laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu tampak sedikit kecewa.

CUP

Mata Jisung membulat ketika sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat tepat di pipinya. Tangannya kini tergerak mengusap pipi yang baru saja terkena ciuman tadi. Ini bukan mimpi bukan? Yang barusaja menciumnya tadi adalah Taehyung? Bukankah anak itu tadi menolak?

"Itu yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan mau lagi melakukannya"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya, menghindari tatapan Jisung yang masih tidak percaya. Perlahan, Jisung yang tadi hanya menatap kaget kini berubah menampilkan senyum jahil kepada Taehyung. Seketika, alarm bahaya di kepala Taehyung berbunyi. Laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu menggeser duduknya menjauhi Jisung. Tapi naas, belum sempat berhasil membuat jarak, tubuh Taehyung sudah lebih dulu diperangkap oleh Jisung.

Dalam dekapan Jisung, Taehyung menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak karuan, minta untuk dilepaskan. Sementara Jisung yang mendengar rengekan Taehyung hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan anakku oppa! nanti dia bisa trauma melihatmu"

Yoongi yang baru saja kembali dari arah dapur meletakkan sepiring bolu kukus di atas meja. Aroma dari bolu kukus itu menguar memenuhi seisi ruang tamu. Taehyung yang menyadari perhatian Jisung lengah akibat bolu kukus eomma-nya itu segera meronta.

BERHASIL

Taehyung berhasil lepas dari pelukan Jisung. Segera saja pemuda itu menghambur pada eommanya yang masih berdiri lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Yoongi guna mencari perlindungan. Yoongi dibuat tertawa ringan dengan kelakuan anaknya yang tak lebih kekanakan dari tingkah laku anak kecil. Dengan pelan, Yoongi meraih tangan Taehyung yang mencengkram pundaknya dan mengajaknya duduk bersebelahan di sofa.

"Maafkan Taehyung ya oppa? Dia memang tidak begitu suka _skinship_ ketika menginjak remaja" Yoongi mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jisung agar tidak tersinggung

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku dulu juga seperti itu"

"Apa samchon sudah menikah?" Taehyung yang tadinya diam mendadak bertanya dengan topik yang tidak nyambung.

"Ah, benar. Aku tadi juga ingin menanyakan hal tersebut pada oppa. Apa oppa sudah menikah?"

Jisung menghela nafas dalam ketika ditanya oleh sepasang ibu dan anak di hadapannya. Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja ekspresi penasaran yang kompak dari Yoongi dan Taehyung membuatnya gemas. Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Mampirlah ke rumahku! Akan aku perkenalkan dengan istriku"

"Hoah jinjja? Jadi aku punya Imo sekarang? Kapan samchon menikah? Apa Imo perempuan yang cantik?"

Karena terlalu semangat mendengar perkataan Jisung, Taehyung sampai tidak sadar jika dia telah berdiri dan berlari mendekati Jisung. Bahkan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu sudah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jisung dengan antusiasnya sebagai wujud kebahagiaan atas rumah tangga yang berhasil dibangun Jisung.

"Kau sudah tidak takut lagi padaku? Ingin kucium lagi?"

Perkataan Jisung sukses membuat keceriaan Taehyung menghilang seketika. Bahkan laki-laki itu baru saja sadar jika tangannya telah menawan sebelah tangan Jisung. Berlahan, Taehyung melepaskan tangan itu dan membenahi sikap duduknya menjadi lebih rapi.

Suasana di ruang tamu tersebut mendadak menjadi hening setelah pertengkaran singkat Jisung dan Taehyung berakhir. Yoongi yang memang dasarnya seorang gadis pendiam juga hanya menonton saja sedari tadi tanpa banyak memberikan komentar. Jisung yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai keheningan memilih untuk mencomot sebuah bolu kukus yang tadi disediakan oleh Yoongi. Laki-laki tiga puluh tahunan itu berdeham singkat ketika satu gigitan bolu kukus telah lolos dari kerongkongannya.

"Apa kau kuliah sekarang Tae?"

Kepala Taehyung menoleh kilat saat mendengar pertanyaan Jisung, sedangkan Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunduk kini berlahan mulai mengangkat pandangannya pada yang lebih tua.

"Aku berencana untuk bekerja samchon" lirih Taehyung

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah? Kau juga bisa bekerja _part time_ saat kuliah nanti"

"Tidak. Kufikir akan lebih baik jika aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang di usia muda"

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku dulu bekerja lebih keras agar bisa menyekolahkan Taehyung hingga tinggi" Yoongi yang tadi terdiam kini ikut berbicara

"Apa yang eomma katakan? Eomma sudah menyekolahkanku cukup tinggi selama ini. Lagipula apa gunanya kuliah? Aku ini tidak terlalu pandai dan juga pembuat onar. Hanya akan membuang uang saja jika eomma menyekolahkanku lebih tinggi lagi"

Perempuan di hadapan Jisung hanya dapat menatap anaknya nanar sambil mengulum senyum sedih. Jisung yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tau betul selama ini Yoongi membesarkan Taehyung seorang diri di saat usianya masih sangat muda. Pastinya bukan hal yang mudah apalagi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Apa samchon masih bekerja di Pencatatan Sipil?" Taehyung tiba-tiba saja bertanya

"Iya. Aku masih bekerja di sana. Kenapa?"

"Tak bisakah samchon membawaku bekerja di sana?" kedua alis Taehyung naik turun merayu Jisung

"Itu namanya KKN"

Jisung mencubit paha Taehyung gemas, menyebabkan sang pemilik berteriak kesakitan di depan eommanya yang tertawa.

"Carilah pekerjaan dari lowongan yang ada di Koran"

Yoongi menyodorkan korang terbaru yang terbit dalam seminggu ini kepada Taehyung dan juga Jisung. Jimin berlangganan koran selama ini dan Yoongi tadi berhasil menemukan beberapa yang terbaru saat membersihkan rumah. Mungkin saja koran-koran itu bisa membantu anaknya.

"Cha, kita lihat pekerjaan apa yang cocok dengan Taehyung"

Kaki jenjang Jisung kini menyilang dan punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Gayanya yang seperti bos mafia terlihat semakin angkuh ketika tangannya dengan telaten membalik satu persatu lembar Koran, mencari lembar yang memuat lowongan pekerjaan.

"Bagaimana dengan supir taxi? Kau tampan dan juga menarik perhatian. Pasti kau akan punya banyak pelanggan" tawar Jisung

"Aku tidak memiliki surat ijin mengemudi samchon" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas

"Guru les privat Bahasa Inggris?"

"Taehyung hanya mengerti _'yes'_ dan _'no'_ dalam Bahasa Inggris karena dia selalu membolos saat mata pelajaran tersebut" ini Yoongi yang menyahut

"Gurunya menyebalkan" kilah Taehyung

"Kalau seorang _bodyguard_?"

Pandangan Taehyung dan juga Yoongi bertemu ketika Jisung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu memang tidak saling mengucapkan kata-kata, namun tatapan mereka seolah saling berbicara. _Telepathy_. Jisung menurunkan sedikit korannya untuk mengintip ibu dan anak itu. Mereka berdua masih saling terdiam hingga Jisung membuka suara.

"Kurasa _bodyguard_ bukan pilihan yang bagus" Jisung berdeham

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Taehyung" putus Yoongi

"Apa menjadi bodyguard itu sulit samchon?" kali ini Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Tidak juga. Disini dikatakan jikau kau hanya perlu mengawal seorang perempuan. Gajinya satu juta won perbulan"

"MWO? SATU JUTA WON?!"

Jisung memejamkan matanya erat begitu mendengar suara kaget Taehyung dan Yoongi menyahut menjadi satu. Ia tau gaji satu juta won itu gaji yang sangat besar, tapi tak bisakah ibu dan anak itu sedikit lebih santai saja? Suara mereka berdua sudah seperti suara halilintar di siang bolong ketika sudah berteriak. Ingatkan Jisung untuk memeriksakan telinga setelah ini.

"Ne. Satu juta won" Jawab Jisung sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu

"Aku akan ambil pekerjaan itu"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat dari tidurnya begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan halus mengenai pipi chuby-nya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka karena kesadarannya mulai kembali setelah beberapa lama tertidur. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna, gelapnya dunia menyapa dirinya lagi. Jungkook membuang nafas berat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seperti ini bagi Jungkook. Baik dia terbangun ataupun tidur tidak akan ada bedanya bagi Jungkook karena hanya gelap yang menemaninya setiap hari.

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" gadis itu berucap parau sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ini sudah petang sayang. Kau tertidur sejak siang tadi. Sekarang mandilah, eomma sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu?"

"JiHoon?"

"Dia masih tertidur di sampingmu"

Lagi, gadis itu menghela nafas dalam. Saudara kembarnya itu kalau sudah tidur memang sudah mirip dengan kerbau, akan sulit dibangunkan. Ide jahil mendadak terlintas di pikiran Jungkook walaupun baru bangun tidur. Sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di bibir tipis gadis itu yang mana berhasil membuat eommanya bersuara.

"Ingin membangunkannya?"

"Tentu saja eomma, biar aku yang bangunkan anak malas disampingku ini"

"Eomma percayakan JiHoon padamu. Suruh dia mandi juga, eomma dan appa menunggu di meja makan"

"Siap madam"

Setelah memberi _gesture_ hormat pada sang eomma, Jungkook segera melancarkan aksinya. Jungkook menarik kasar selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebelumnya lantas membuangnya asal. JiHoon yang merasa hawa dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya kini mulai bereaksi dengan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih meringkuk.

Tangan ramping Jungkook kini beralih meraba sisi tempat tidurnya guna menemukan tubuh saudaranya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menangkap keberadaan tubuh JiHoon. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak terganggu tidurnya saat Jungkook mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Jungkook meraba, JiHoon sama sekali tak berkutik dan semakin meringkuk. Jungkook mendengus pelan. _'Dasar kerbau'_ batinnya.

"Yaaak..! Bangun Kim JiHoon pemalas"

BRUK

Bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara Jungkook, saat itu pula JiHoon sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Si laki-laki akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya akibat tubuhnya yang beradu dengan lantai. Tak lupa, sebuah pekikan lolos dari bibir JiHoon yang tak berapa lama kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa sumpah serapah.

"Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku lebih manusiawi hah?" ujar JiHoon kesal

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa dibangunkan dengan cara manusiawi? Hanya ada dua cara membangunkanmu selama ini. Menyirammu dengan air atau menendangmu dari tempat tidur"

"Kau sama menyebalkan dengan eomma saat membangunkan orang"

"Siapa yang peduli. Cepat bangun dan mandi! Eomma bilang ini sudah petang. Kita ditunggu di meja makan"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" JiHoon tampak tersadar sepenuhnya ketika Jungkook mengucapkan kata _'petang'_

"Mana aku tau"

"Astaga aku lupa. Maaf"

JiHoon bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar saudaranya itu sementara Jungkook hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya malas begitu mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Tak berapa lama berselang, Jungkook juga meninggalkan kasur _queen size_ -nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Rasa penat yang melanda setelah bangun tidur membuat Jungkook ingin merendam diri sebentar di dalam air hangat. Tak lupa, gadis itu juga memainkan busa sabun yang melimpah saat sudah berendam. Kakinya yang tadinya lurus kini ikut naik turun memainkan air.

Bosan dengan kegiatan bermain airnya, Jungkook memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri setelahnya. Kakinya yang jenjang ia topangkan pada ujung bath up dan tubuhnya ia buat serendah mungkin hingga hanya separuh wajahnya saja yang tersisa di permukaan.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak dalam keheningan. Mata indahnya yang tadi terbuka kini memilih untuk terpejam menyesapi dinginnya malam. Air hangat di dalam bath up mulai mendingin, membuat tubuh Jungkook berlahan juga diselimuti kedinginan.

BYUR

Layaknya sebuah gambaran dari kehidupan, dinginnya air saat itu melukiskan betapa dinginnya hidup Jungkook saat ini. Dia sendirian menghadapi dinginnya air tersebut. Jungkook tak akan mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang sedingin air. Lebih baik dingin sepenuhnya seperti air yang ia gunakan untuk berendam daripada harus merasakan dinginnya hidup secara berlahan.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Saat Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menuju meja makan, saat itu jugalah Jungkook mencium bau parfum yang sangat familiar untuknya. Tidak salah lagi, ini parfum JiHoon. Saudaranya itu sudah menggunakan aroma coklat selama lima tahun terakhir, jadi Jungkook hafal benar dengan itu.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menutup pintu

"Ke suatu tempat" singkat JiHoon

"Kau mau latihan dance lagi?"

"Jangan keras-keras. Akan ku cium kau kalau appa dan eomma sampai tau"

"Lakukan saja jika berani"

Jungkook memilih pergi mengabaikan JiHoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tongkat yang dipegangnya kini ia ayunkan pelan guna menunjukkan jalan. Sebenarnya tanpa menggunakan tongkat pun Jungkook sudah hafal betul dengan letak rumahnya ini, tapi demi menghindari masalah seperti memecahkan barang, gadis delapan belas tahun itu memilih tetap menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menunjukkan jalan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Jungkook sampai di meja makan. Di tariknya salah satu kursi yang ia yakini tempat duduk favoritnya lantas mendudukkan diri di sana. Dari tempatnya duduk, Jungkook dapat mencium wangi masakan eommanya yang begitu menggiurkan. Selain itu Jungkook juga dapat mendengar suara cangkir yang beradu di meja makan, maka sudah jika appa-nya juga sudah berada di meja makan.

"Dimana JiHoon?"

"Masih di depan kamarnya" singkat Jungkok

SeokJin datang sambil meletakkan semangkuk besar sup ayam yang telah berhasil ia masak sempurna. NamJoon melirik sekilas istrinya yang baru datang di meja makan, dan beberapa saat kemudian menatapnya tajam. Perempuan itu awalnya bingung dengan tatapan suaminya, namun beberapa saat kemudian SeokJin tersadar jika celemek yang ia pakai masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Perempuan itu berlari kembali ke dapur dan melepas celemeknya di sana. Saat dirinya kembali, SeokJin sudah mendapati JiHoon duduk tenang di samping Jungkook.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai makan malamnya. Bukankah kita sudah jarang berkumpul bersama seperti ini?"

Sebagai ibu dan istri yang baik, SeokJin sibuk melayani anggota keluarga Kim itu satu persatu. Ia mengambil beberapa centong nasi ke dalam piring lalu menyerahkannya kepada NamJoon terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, SeokJin juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada kedua anaknya yang tampan dan juga cantik itu.

Khusus hari ini SeokJin memasak makanannya seorang diri. Biasanya ia akan ditemani tukang masak yang ada di rumah, namun karena hari ini sangat special bagi SeokJin, maka perempuan itu bersikeras memasak seorang diri.

Makan malam di kediaman Keluarga Kim berlangsung begitu sunyi. Hanya ada suara dari perabotan makan yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan tersebut saat ini. Bukan hal yang asing lagi memang. NamJoon memang melarang keras anggota keluarganya saling berbincang ketika sedang makan karena menurutnya itu sangat menganggu dan menyebabkan kegiatan makan mereka menjadi lama.

"Aku sudah selesai"

JiHoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar sebuah tas pungguh yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu membungkuk sebentar pada orang tuanya guna meminta ijin, dan beberapa saat kemudian JiHoon berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Mau kemana?"

Suara dingin NamJoon berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki seorang Kim JiHoon. Saudara kembar Jungkook itu terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri hingga akhirnya berbalik menatap keluarganya yang masih setia duduk di meja makan.

"Aku ada janji dengan WooJin" jawabnya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat sedikitpun

"Kau ada presentasi besok diperusahaan appa. Apa kau lupa?"

"Appa tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mempelajarinya. Aku akan hadir pada presentasi besok"

"Bagus. Jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Baik"

Laki-laki itu kembali melangkah setelah memberi hormat untuk kedua kalinya pada NamJoon dan SeokJin. Keadaan kembali hening setelah kepergian JiHoon. SeokJin yang sebenarnya tak suka dengan keadaan ini melirik sinis suaminya dari ekor matanya, berharap jika lelaki itu akan sedikit peka, namun NamJoon tampak tidak peduli.

"Appa"

NamJoon mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Jungkook. Sang ayah menatap anaknya yang kini meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring kosong milik gadis itu. Tak biasanya Jungkook akan berbicara kepadanya seperti ini jika memang bukan suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Jangan terlalu mengekang JiHoon. Dia masih muda appa"

Jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya setelah memastikan posisi duduknya telah nyaman. SeokJin yang mendengar pendapat putrinya berlahan meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang. Kini pandangan ibu dua anak itu beralih pada NamJoon yang masih setia menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Kau tau apa soal mengurus anak" NamJoon akhirnya buka suara

"Aku memang tak seharusnya mengatakan hal tersebut pada appa. Tapi terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada JiHoon. Waktu bermainnya menjadi berkurang sejak appa menyuruh JiHoon belajar bisnis di kantor"

"Aku selesai makan"

Satu-satunya lelaki yang masih tersisa di meja makan tersebut kini beranjak dan mulai pergi. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Jungkook tak tinggal diam. Gadis itu juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti kemana perginya suara langkah sang appa. SeokJin yang menjadi orang terakhir di meja makan memilih diam menyaksikan ayah dan anak yang sepertinya akan segera bertengkar. Biarlah anaknya menyampaikan pendapatnya, toh mereka sudah dewasa

"Jika appa ingin mengekangku maka kekang aku saja, tapi jangan JiHoon"

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya lantas berbalik ke arah Jungkook berdiri. Ia mengamati putri satu-satunya itu mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lantas berdecih pelan. Jungkook masih dapat mendengar itu.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya NamJoon serius

"Aku…"

"Apa kau bisa mengurus perusahaan?"

"Appa…"

"Bisa kau pastikan jika kau tak akan ditipu karyawanmu ketika mengurus perusahaan?"

"A-aku"

"Bukankah gadis buta sepertimu lebih baik duduk di rumah merangkai bunga dan bermain piano?"

"NAMJOON. CUKUP"

Kali ini SeokJin angkat bicara. Ia sudah mendiamkan kedua ayah dan anak itu sejak tadi, namun semakin lama perkataan NamJoon semakin keterlaluan.

Perempuan itu menghampiri kedua manusia yang masih berdiri di area ruang makan untuk melerai. Tak ingin suasana semakin panas, SeokJin menyerahkan sebuah piring yang telah penuh makanan kepada Jungkook.

"Antar ini pada kakek"

Jungkook menerima piring yang diberikan eommanya lantas berbalik cepat. Matanya sudah memanas sejak perdebatan dengan appanya tadi. Sebuah bulir air mata lolos tanpa Jungkook sadari, dengan terburu-buru gadis itu segera mengusapnya kasar sebelum ada yang menyadari.

SeokJin mendekati suaminya yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Dengan berlahan, perempuan itu mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang NamJoon saat tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Tak ketinggalan, SeokJin juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang NamJoon untuk bersandar. Awalnya NamJoon tak merespon, namun SeokJin yang tak kunjung lepas dari pelukannya membuat laki-laki itu akhirnya membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Kau tau NamJoon? Hati seorang ibu sangat sakit ketika anaknya dihina"

"Aku tak pernah menghina Jungkook. Aku mencoba menyadarkannya pada kenyataan"

"Apa kau fikir menjadi buta adalah keinginan Jungkook?"

"Dunia ini kejam sayang. Jungkook harus tau itu"

"Aku memaafkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin jika akan memaafkanmu di masa sekarang"

"Jangan pernah maafkan aku"

Berlahan namun pasti, air mata SeokJin jatuh satu persatu. Perempuan itu terisak di dalam dekapan suaminya. Jemarinya yang ramping kini sibuk mencengkram kaos polos yang dikenakan NamJoon. Laki-laki itu tak bergeming saat SeokJin menangis. Ia tak ingin menahan istrinya untuk menangis. Biarlah istrinya itu melampiaskan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. SeokJin sudah menangis, itu artinya kesabaran perempuan yang dinikahinya lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu sudah menipis. Biarlah kaos NamJoon menjadi saksi perasaan mereka saat ini.

Tanpa kedua orang dewasa itu sadari, Jungkook mendengarkan percakapan orang tuanya sedari tadi. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok tepat beberapa saat sebelum eommanya membuka pembicaraan dengan appanya. Awalnya ia memang tak berniat menguping, tapi nalurinya berkehendak lain. Sebelah tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat pada tongkat yang ia pegang. Matanya tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata sejak percakapan orang tuanya dimulai. Bohong jika hatinya tidak sakit. Tapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Gadis buta seperti dirinya bisa apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong…

Aku merasa ff ini semakin bosan. Entah kenapa, aku punya banyak ide tapi sulit menuliskannya. Silakan sampaikan ide readers-deul buat ff ini. Siapa tau aku akan dapat inspirasi dari ide yang kalian berikan

Don't forget to review

See You on next chap ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **BRAND NEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berlalu begitu cepat, dalam kedipan mata kini sang surya telah bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali menyinari dunia. Taehyung yang tengah asyik bergelung dalam selimutnya kini harus terusik saat secercah cahaya yang lumayan menyilaukan menyinari tepat pada wajah tampannya. Laki-laki itu mendesah lalu tubuhnya kini berganti posisi untuk menghindari cahaya tersebut. Ia terlanjur mimpi indah dan tak ingin melewatkannya, jadi siapapun yang mengganggu tidur Taehyung, tolong minggirlah sejenak.

"Masih tidak mau bangun?"

Sebuah suara samar-samar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Taehyung, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Alam bawah sadar Taehyung kini berlahan tapi pasti mulai masuk kembali ke alam mimpi setelah sempat terusik beberapa saat.

Dalam mimpinya tersebut, Taehyung melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik beterbangan menggoda dirinya. Saat ia hendak menagkapnya, kupu-kupu itu pergi menjauh. Pada awalnya Taehyung tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengejarnya, namun kupu-kupu itu kembali menggodanya hingga hasrat Taehyung untuk mengejarnya pun bangkit. Laki-laki itu berlari melewati luasnya ilalang yang tumbuh liar membentuk padang.

Sekian lama berlari, Taehyung baru menyadari jika ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Kakinya berhenti dan matanya menatap sekitar. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sekarang Taehyung tengah berada di tengah-tengah padang ilalang. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ilalang liar yang terlihat. Padang ini seperti tak berujung, membuat hati Taehyung berdebar hebat melihatnya. Ia mencoba kembali mencari sosok kupu-kupu itu, berharap jika makhluk cantik itu dapat memberinya petunjuk. Tubuhnya mulai berputar guna mencari makhluk kecil tersebut, hingga akhirnya perasaan lega berhasil di dapatkan oleh Taehyung tatkala mendapati makhluk kecil tersebut berada pada arah jam sepuluh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Seulas senyum kini tersungging di bibir lelaki muda itu. Dengan alami, kakinya ingin sekali melangkah dan mendekati kupu-kupu tersebut, namun entah kenapa kakinya seperti memiliki perekat sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan. Taehyung menggeram frustasi, bibirnya mencoba memanggil kupu-kupu tersebut tapi tak ada satupun suara yang dapat di hasilkan. Kini ia mulai panik, apalagi kupu-kupu itu mulai beranjak. Makluk kecil itu beterbangan di udara beberapa saat hingga keanehan mulai terjadi. Taehyung terdiam di tempat ketika menyaksikan kupu-kupu yang ia kejar tadi diselimuti oleh sebuah cahaya putih. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang dan membesar hingga pada akhirnya Taehyung dibuat terkejut karena sosok kupu-kupu tadi berubah menjadi seorang gadis dikejauhan sana.

' _Siapa dia?'_

Langit tampaknya mendengar kata hati Taehyung. Bak adegan _slow motion_ , gadis di ujung pandangan Taehyung mulai berbalik. Gerakannya begitu lambat hingga Taehyung yang penasaran mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu sudah berbalik sejauh sembilan puluh derajat, mengakibatkan Taehyung dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dari samping. Matanya sedikit bulat, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya sungguh merona seperti cherry. Ketika gadis itu sudah mencapai sudut seratus dua puluh derajat, mendadak sebuah petir menyambar dari langit. Taehyung yang terkejut mendongak dengan spontan. Langit begitu bersih tanpa adanya awan dan beberapa saat kemudian tetes demi tetes air turun membasahi bumi. Air itu turun semakin deras, membuat tangan Taehyung kini menengadah guna merasakannya. Taehyung merasa terbuai dengan dinginnya air hujan yang turun saat itu.

' _Gadis itu….'_

Kesadaran laki-laki itu kembali di saat yang tidak tepat. Saat Taehyung menatap ke tempat gadis misterius tadi berdiri, tempat itu sudah kosong. Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

 _ **TEEEENG**_

Jiwa Taehyung kembali pada raganya begitu kedua tutup panci yang dipegang Jimin saling beradu. Laki-laki itu terlonjak dari tidurnya dan matanya berhasil terbuka sempurna walaupun fikirannya masih melayang entah kemana. Kepala Taehyung mendadak berdenyut hebat hingga ia harus memeganginya sejenak, berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan kekerasan seperti ini setiap harinya untuk membangunkan Taehyung?"

" _Tidak apa oppa. Lagipula aku juga sering melakukannya ketika di Daegu"_

Yoongi menyahut entah darimana, membuat Taehyung menatap sekitarnya hingga pandangannya berakhir pada Jimin yang sudah berdiri tegap di samping tempat tidur.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Jimin

"Samchon membuat kepala ku pusing" Taehyung menjawab dengan serak

"Bersyukurlah aku masih sayang dengan tempat tidur ku sehingga aku tidak sampai menyiram mu dengan air"

"Lain kali siram saja aku dengan air. Tutup panci itu sungguh membuat kepalaku lebih sakit"

"Cepat mandi. Yoongi berkata padaku kemarin jika kau akan melamar kerja hari ini"

"ASTAGA….AKU LUPA"

Taehyung menyambar handuk yang ia gantung di balik pintu dan berlari gesit menuju kamar mandi hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang tengah memasak di dapur. Melihat anak-nya kalang kabut, Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh tanya saat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Taehyung kenapa?" Yoongi membalik telur mata sapi yang sedang ia goreng

"Dia hanya lupa jika hari ini akan melamar kerja"

Jimin memilih mendudukkan diri di meja makan sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin karena ia tinggal membangunkan Taehyung. Tak berapa lama berselang, Yoongi datang membawa dua buah piring dimana saat Jimin meliriknya ia melihat tiga telur mata sapi di sebuah piring dan beberapa sosis yang ditumis pada piring satunya. Perempuan itu meletakkan ke dua piring tersebut di atas meja makan lalu kembali lagi berkutat di dapur setelahnya. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang berkutat di dapur dalam diam sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu memasak terlalu banyak" nasehat Jimin

"Aku hanya membuat telur mata sapi, tumis sosis dan sup jagung yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Apa itu berlebihan?" Yoongi berhenti dengan kegiatannya dan menatap Jimin

"Aku tak makan sebanyak itu Yoon"

"Aku tau… Oppa"

Tak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan masakannya dan Jimin kembali menyeruput kopi. Suasana di antar mereka berdua berlangsung begitu canggung saat tak ada Taehyung. Jimin sungguh tak menyukai suasana yang canggung seperti ini. Keadaan yang terjadi delapan belas tahun lalu kembali terulang, membuat Jimin berdecak kasar.

"Yoongi-ya" Jimin menatap ke arah dapur

"Ya?" Yoongi tersentak

"Terimakasih kopinya"

Yoongi tersenyum manis menagggapi perkataan Jimin, membuat laki-laki yang duduk di ujung meja makan itu juga ikut tersenyum tak lama setelahnya sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi.

"Eomma, aku tak usah sarapan hari ini. Kurasa aku bisa terlambat jika harus sarapan"

Entah datang dari mana, sekarang Taehyung mendatangi Yoongi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Rambutnya diberi pelicin dan disisir ke belakang, menyebabkan dahi yang cukup lebar itu terpampang jelas saat ini.

"Duduk dan sarapan dulu. Kau tak akan terlambat, eomma yang jamin"

"Eomma…."

Taehyung menarik-narik baju Yoongi mirip anak kecil yang tak berhasil mendapatkan permennya. Perempuan itu hanya acuh saja melihat tingkah Taehyung. Yoongi memilih untuk menuangkan sup yang berhasil ia masak ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Taehyung yang merasa sebal karena diabaikan kini mengikuti eommanya yang sudah duduk tenang di meja makan sambil mengambilkan beberapa centong nasi untuk Jimin.

"Eomma… Kumohon beri aku restumu" lagi-lagi Taehyung mencoba untuk merayu

"Tidak sebelum kau sarapan"

"Samchon… Kau tak ingin membantuku?"

"Turuti apa kata eomma mu Tae"

Dengan menghentakkan kaki kuat ke lantai, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan memilih ikut makan bersama Yoongi dan juga Jimin. Laki-laki itu mengambil secentong nasi dengan kasar, begitupun dengan telur mata sapinya. Jimin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya melirik malas, sedangkan Yoongi sudah memelotot horor walaupun tak diindahkan oleh sang anak.

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada yang masih baik

"Diet"

"Kau ingin eomma colok dengan garpu hah?" kali ini kesabaran Yoongi mulai menguap

"Lakukan saja jika eomma ingin" sesuap nasi berhasil masuk ke mulut Taehyung

 **TAAAG**

"Astaga eomma mengejutkanku / Yoongi-ya"

Sebuah garpu mendarat tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Dengan tidak baik hatinya eomma Taehyung menancapkan garpu yang ia pegang tepat mengenai telur mata sapi pemuda tersebut. Taehyung menatap eommanya horor, disaat seperti ini Yoongi terlihat seperti malaikat cantik bersayap hitam yang aslinya menyeramkan. Laki-laki itu hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Aku akan sarapan" cicit Taehyung

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Taehyung tiba di pusat Kota Seoul setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam menggunakan bus kota. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali datang ke Seoul, kali ini Taehyung harus rela berdesak-desakan di dalam bus karena ia berangkat pada pagi hari dimana banyak pekerja maupun pelajar juga berangkat di saat yang sama. Terkadang jika bepergian jauh seperti ini Taehyung merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Jimin memiliki rumah di pinggiran Kota Seoul sementara kebanyakan orang memilih tinggal di pusat kota karena dekat dengan tempat bekerja.

Sesuai arahan Jisung, Taehyung turun di halte ke-tiga setelah dari terminal. Pemuda itu turun dari bus sambil memegang secarik kertas yang menuliskan alamat tempat ia akan melamar. Karena bingung harus pergi ke arah mana, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah seorang ahjussi yang berjualan minuman tak jauh dari halte tersebut.

Setelah menerima arahan dari sang ahjussi penjual minuman, Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih lantas membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Sekarang ia mengerti harus pergi ke arah mana. Ahjussi itu berkata jika ia harus berjalan ke arah kanan sejauh satu kilo meter dan ketika sampai di perempatan, ia harus belok kanan hingga menemukan rumah paling mewah di daerah sana.

Jika tau begini Taehyung tak akan menolak tawaran Jisung yang berbaik hati mau mengantarnya. Akibat keras kepala dan sikap sok jagoannya sekarang ia harus banjir keringat yang mengakibatkan penampilannya sedikit lusuh.

"Hah, jika terus begini bisa hilang kadar ketampananku" monolognya

Laki-laki itu menyeka peluh di dahinya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia tak boleh menyerah hanya karena harus berjalan jauh mencari alamat seperti ini. Terbukti, setelah sekian lama berjalan tanpa mengetahui jaraknya, Taehyung tiba di depan sebuah bagunan megah di salah satu kawasan elit Kota Seoul.

Rahang Taehyung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat menatap megahnya bagunan tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat rumah atau yang lebih pantas disebut istana seumur hidupnya. Bahkan rumah di hadapannya saat ini lima kali lebih megah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah pengusaha paling sukses di Daegu.

"Apa ini benar rumahnya?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung ber-monolog. Ia menatap secarik kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Dicocokkannya alamat yang tertera di depan rumah tersebut dengan alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas pada tangannya.

"Waah daebak. Apa aku sungguh akan melamar kerja di sini?"

Taehyung masih asyik mengagumi megahnya rumah itu hingga tidak sadar seorang satpam membuka gerbang rumat tersebut.

"Hei anak muda! Jika kau tidak memiliki kepentingan pergilah. Jangan berdiri seperti itu di depan rumah"

Mendengar suara tersebut Taehyung menoleh. Ini kesempatan bagus, alangkah baiknya jika ia bertanya pada laki-laki berpakaian satpam itu apakah rumah ini masih membutuhkan _bodyguard_ atau tidak. Dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu, Taehyung memberanikan diri mendekati satpam tersebut lantas bertanya.

"Ahjussi-"

"Yak, apa aku terlihat tua hah?"

"Hah? A… Maksudku… Hyung…"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa rumah ini masih membutuhkan _bodyguard_?"

"Kau ingin melamar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan sang satpam. Untung saja di dunia ini masih banyak orang peka, sehingga Taehyung tak perlu repot banyak bicara untuk menjelaskannya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku akan memberitau Sekretaris Jung"

"Namaku Taehyung"

"Nama lengkap?"

"Taehyung"

"Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?"

"Ah itu…"

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

Baik Taehyung atau pun satpam itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, si satpam muda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung hingga keduanya berada di pinggir gerbang saat ini. Pemuda itu menatap si satpam bingung, terlebih lagi satpam itu membungkuk hormat saat sebuah mobil berlahan lewat di depan mereka. Taehyung mengamati mobil yang lewat di depannya dengan intens. Kali ini bukan karena mobilnya yang mewah, tapi perhatian Taehyung justru terpaku pada penumpang yang duduk di kursi belakang. Kaca mobil yang sedikit tembus pandang membuat Taehyung dapat melihat seorang lelaki awal empat puluh tahunan tengah duduk di sana. Walaupun tidak dalam jarak dekat, tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan aura berkuasa dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Itu adalah Tuan Kim NamJoon"

Taehyung menoleh mendengar penuturan si satpam yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak di sebelahnya saat ini. Dengan dahi sedikit berkerut, rasa penasaran Taehyung terusik. Ia jadi ingin tau lebih banyak lagi mengenai calon majikannya saat ini.

"Pemilik rumah ini?"

"Ya… Begitulah"

"Hyung-"

"Duduklah dulu di pos satpam. Aku akan menghubungi Sekretaris Jung terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah"

"Oh ya Taehyung, namaku Kang DongHo. Kau bisa panggil aku DongHo

"Iya hyung"

DongHo terlihat sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang yang ia sebut Sekretaris Jung tadi. Sekarang Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin mengikuti saran DongHo untuk duduk di pos satpam tapi ia sendiri juga sedikit takut melakukannya karena masih orang baru. Karena rasa lelah yang sudah tidak dapat ditoleri lagi, akhirnya Taehyung pasrah dengan keadaan. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai menghampiri pos satpan dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Diturunkannya tas punggung yang sedari tadi ia gendong lantas mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari sana.

Jus jeruk yang dibawakan Yoongi untuknya benar-benar segar di tenggorokan Taehyung. Laki-laki itu mendesah puas ketika staminanya telah kembali hanyak karena jus jeruk buatan eommanya. Saat Taehyung menutup botol minumannya, tak berapa lama kemudian DongHo datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Taehyung

"Masuklah ke dalam dan temui Sekretaris Jung"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak tau wajah Sekretaris Jung"

"Tanya saja pada pelayan di dalam. Mereka akan memberitau mu"

Taehyung mengangguk pasrah mendengar saran DongHo. Mau bagaimana lagi, satpam itu sudah terlihat kembali bekerja ketika Taehyung ingin meminta bantuan untuk mengantarnya. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. ia terpana bukan main saat ini. Taehyung kira ia akan langsung sampai ke depan pintu rumah, tapi itu semua salah besar. Untuk mencapai pintu utama rumah tersebut, ternyata Taehyung harus mengelilingi taman yang terletak persis di hadapannya. Jika saja tamannya kecil itu tidak masalah, tapi taman di hadapannya ini sungguh luas, hampir dua kali rumah Jimin.

"Kenapa orang kayak sangat suka membangun sesuatu yang tidak penting" rutuknya.

Lima menit berjalan memutari taman, akhirnya Taehyung tiba di depan pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut. Dengan perasaan was-was, kini kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut karena pintunya terbuka lebar. Taehyung di sambut oleh seorang pelayan paruh baya ketika baru dua langkah berjalan.

"Maaf tuan siapa?"

"A-aku ingin melamar pekerjaan ahjumma. Bisa aku bertemu Sekretaris Jung? Satpam di depan berkata jika aku harus menemui Sekretaris Jung"

"Ah, melamar pekerjaan. Tuan duduklah dulu. Aku akan memanggilkan Sekretaris Jung"

"Baiklah ahjumma"

Perempuan paruh baya itu membawa Taehyung memasuki ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung dibuat takjub dengan dekorasi rumah ini. Arsitekturnya sungguh mewah, mirip rumah-rumah eropa yang ia tonton di televise. Di ujung dinding yang bersebrangan dengan Taehyung, berbagai lukisan mahal tergantung indah disana. Saat mata pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat lorong yang cukup luas dengan beberapa figora photo tergantung di sisi kanan kiri temboknya.

Katakanlah Taehyung lancang karena saat ini entah mendapat dorongan dari mana kaki Taehyung berjalan mendekati lorong tersebut. Langkah demi langkah tanpa sadar Taehyung jalani tanpa perasaan bersalah. Rumah ini terasa begitu akrab dengan dirinya. Bahkan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki, hawa sejuklah yang menyapa Taehyung.

Setibanya di lorong, Taehyung dibuat berdecak kagum dengan deretan foto yang terpajang di saja. Dari ujung lorong tempatnya berdiri, Taehyung dapat melihat sebuah foto lelaki yang sudah sangat berumur duduk berwibawa di sebuah kursi sambil memegang tongkat. Jika ia boleh menebak, pasti laki-laki tua di foto tersebut adalah pemilik tertua dari rumah ini. Di sudut paling bawahnya terukir nama _'Kim Heechul'_ yang Taehyung yakini adalah nama dari laki-laki tua tersebut.

Selanjutnya ada foto dari pasangan suami istri yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin di sana. Tampaknya foto tersebut diambil ketika pasangan tersebut mengikat janji suci. Tampak sekali keduanya sangat bahagia ketika foto tersebut di ambil. _'Kim NamJoon & Kim SeokJin'_

"Pasangan yang sempurna" Taehyung menanggapi

Sekarang perhatian Taehyung teralih pada foto setelah milik pasangan suami istri tadi. Disamping foto tersebut, terdapat foto seorang gadis yang terlihat masih sangat belia tengah menghadap kamera dengan senyumnya yang manis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang sungguh kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya. Taehyung memandangi foto tersebut cukup lama. Mendadak hatinya tak pernah puas untuk memandangi sosok gadis yang sungguh cantik tersebut. Ada semacam ikatan tak kasap mata yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Entahlah, Taehyung juga tak mengetahui apa itu.

"Kim Baekhyun" ujarnya lirih hampir tak terdengar

Taehyung terkesiap saat setetes air mata jatuh meluncur melewati pipinya. Dengan buru-buru pemuda itu menyeka air matanya. Taehyung menjadi bingung sendiri. Ia tidak dalam suasana yang sedih, juga tidak merasakan gejolak apapun. Tapi entah kenapa air matanya meluncur begitu saja saat ia membaca nama si gadis berbaju merah.

Saat Taehyung sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap sebuah alunan piano mengalun dari ujung lorong satunya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk melihat siapakah yang bermain piano di hari yang sungguh panas itu.

Langkah Taehyung menjadi semakin pelan ketika ia sudah dekat dengan sumber suara. Ia samar-samar dapat melihat punggung seorang gadis tengah bergerak indah mengikuti alunan music yang diciptakannya. Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung terbius tanpa sadar.

Hampir lima menit lamanya Taehyung memandangi gadis yang bermain piano itu dalam diam. Music yang dimainkannya begitu bergejolak, membuat Taehyung ingin mengetahui siapa pemilik punggung indah tersebut.

"Kau siapa?"

Karena terkejut, Taehyung langsung memutar badannya. Kini matanya membulat ketika mendapati seorang perempuan yang dilihat di dalam foto tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Nyonya" sesal Taehyung tak mampu menatap perempuan di hadapannya

"Siapa eomma?"

Perempuan yang Taehyung ketahui bernama SeokJin tersebut mengalihkan fokus kepada gadis yang Taehyung yakini pemain piano tadi. _'Jadi gadis piano itu adalah anak Nyonya SeokJin?'_ batin Taehyung. Laki-laki itu melirik dari ekor matanya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa si gadis piano. Hanya hidung bangir dan bibir semerah cherry yang dapat Taehyung lihat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berbalik, tapi ia terlalu segan karena ada ibu si gadis piano.

"Hanya seseorang. Lanjutkan permainanmu sayang. Kau sudah banyak berkembang"

"Ne eomma"

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku Nyonya. Aku mendengar suara piano tadi dan tertarik"

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat karena merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah lancang memasuki rumah ini semakin dalam tanpa ijin sang pemilik.

"Tak apa, aku bisa memaklumi. Siapa kau dan ada apa datang kemari?"

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Taehyung, aku datang kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan"

" _Jadi kau yang bernama Taehyung?"_

SeokJin berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya menyahut dari belakang, sedangkan Taehyung semakin terpaku ketika melihat seorang lelaki berwibawa dengan menggunakan jas hitam tengah berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang Sekretaris Jung. Ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan"

"Aku di beritau oleh DongHo jika ada seseorang yang ingin melamar menjadi _bodyguard_ nona muda"

"Kau ingin melamar menjadi _bodyguard_ putriku?" tanya SeokJin pada Taehyung

"Begitulah adanya Nyonya"

"Ikutlah dengan Sekretaris Jung. Dia akan menyeleksimu"

Hoseok membungkuk sedikit pada SeokJin lantas mengajak Taehyung untuk mengikutinya. Sebagai orang yang akan bekerja melindungi salah satu keluarga orang kaya, Taehyung harus melewati beberapa tes hingga dinyatakan lulus nantinya.

Ketika Taehyung dan Hoseok baru berjalan lima langkah, tiba-tiba saja SeokJin memanggilnya.

"Taehyung"

"Ya nyonya?" pemuda itu berbalik

"Kelihatannya kau pemuda baik. Semoga kau beruntung menjadi _bodyguard_ putriku" ucapnya penuh perhatian

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik Nyonya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong…

Aku sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Akhirnya… :D

Hope you like readers deul

Review?

See you on next chap ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **IT'SME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah ke-tiga kalinya Taehyung mengecek arloji butut yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit sudah berlalu dan ia belum juga sampai ke tempat yang Sekretaris Jung maksudkan. Laki-laki yang Taehyung prediksi berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu mengatakan jika akan melakukan interview pada dirinya di paviliun Keluarga Kim. Namun, hingga kedua kaki Taehyung pegal akibat berjalan pun interview itu belum juga terlaksana.

" _Chogi-yo_ , apa masih jauh?" tanya Taehyung ragu

"Tidak. Di ujung lorong ini nanti kita belok kanan. Paviliun ada di sana"

Bibir Taehyung terbuka tanpa suara begitu penjelasan Sekretaris Jung selesai. Ia terperangah dengan sikap Sekretaris Keluarga Kim ini. Laki-laki di depan Taehyung itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, dan nada bicaranya begitu tenang, membuat Taehyung yang mendengarnya mengucap kata pujian tanpa henti dalam hati.

Tepat sesuai petunjuk, mereka berdua tiba di paviliun dua menit kemudian setelah melalui lorong rumah yang entah berapa panjangnya jika diukur. Saat Taehyung melihat arlojinya, waktu sudah berjalan tujuh menit sejak ia bertemu dengan Nyonya SeokJin di ruang tamu tadi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dalam. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan akan jadi apa kakinya nanti jika setiap hari harus berjalan sejauh itu.

Dari balik punggung Sekretaris Jung, Taehyung dapat melihat jika lelaki yang lebih tua itu sedang memilah kunci. Kunci yang berada di tangan Sekretaris Jung tidak hanya beberapa buah, namun puluhan jumlahnya. Jika Taehyung boleh menghitung mungkin jumlah kuncinya lebih dari dua puluh biji.

Mungkin seperti itu jadinya jika suatu saat nanti Taehyung dapat memegang sebuah jabatan yang penting. Selain gaji yang besar, ia juga akan dipercaya oleh tuannya untuk memegang kendali rumah.

 **CEKLEK**

"Ayo masuk!"

Kesadaran Taehyung kembali begitu mendengar suara Sekretaris Jung. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, ia melepas sepatu seperti yang dilakukan sang sekretaris di depannya. Setelah selesai melepas sepatu, laki-laki belasan tahun itu mengekori Sekretaris Jung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah dibuka tersebut.

"Duduklah!"

Taehyung duduk di sebuah sofa yang dipersilakan kepadanya. Tepat dihadapannya, kini sang sekretaris keluarga tengah mendudukkan diri sambil menyilangkan kaki. Terlihat angkuh namun penuh wibawa di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau ingin melamar sebagai _bodyguard_?" buka Sekretaris Jung

"Iya, begitulah"

"Jangan kaku, namaku Jung Hoseok. Panggil saja Hoseok" jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum

"Ne, ahjussi…" ucap Taehyung tak yakin

"Hei, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung._ Semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini menggunakan panggilan tersebut, kecuali pada Bibi Kim yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun"

"Aku mengerti… Hyung"

Hoseok berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan percakapan. Kaki yang tadinya menyilang kini turun menyentuh lantai. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejenak. Ketika bola mata Taehyung mengikuti gerak gerik si sekretaris, rupanya laki-laki itu tengah menuju sebuah kulkas kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dengan santainya Hoseok membuka kulkas tersebut dan terlihat menimang sesuatu saat mendapati isi kulkasnya.

"Aku kehabisan teh rupanya dan kurasa akan tidak pantas jika menjamu tamu dengan soda. Kau mau es kopi? Cuaca sangat panas, kurasa akan cocok jika minum es kopi"

Perkataan Hoseok yang begitu panjang lebar sukses membuat satu alis Taehyung terangkat karena bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mendengar si sekretaris berbicara sepanjang itu, ia sempat mengira Hoseok adalah orang yang dingin, tapi tenyata dia salah. Diluar pekerjaannya, laki-laki itu sangat perhatian juga ternyata walaupun dengan orang baru sekalipun.

"Sebenarnya aku tak biasa meminum kopi, tapi bukan ide buruk juga untuk mencoba" jawab Taehyung bijak

Laki-laki yang berusia di akhir tiga puluhan itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Dengan cekatan, tangan yang tadinya menahan pintu kulkas kini telah beralih mengambil dua kaleng kopi instan yang terlihat segar di mata Taehyung karena embunnya yang menetes.

Setelah memastikan kulkas yang sempat ia buka telah tertutup sempurna, Hoseok kembali ke tempat dimana ia duduk tadi lalu menyodorkan sebuah kaleng es kopi ke hadapan tamunya.

"Bisa ku lihat profil dan juga nilaimu?"

"Ah iya"

Dengan terburu Taehyung menurunkan tas punggungnya dan mengobrak abrik isinya dengan tidak sabaran untuk menemukan berkas yang ia cari. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya berkas yang dicari oleh pemuda tersebut telah berada di tangannya. Taehyung menyodorkan berkas tersebut ke hadapan Hoseok dan lelaki itu memeriksanya setelah berhasil meneguk beberapa mili es kopi miliknya.

Taehyung duduk dengan gelisah pada tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan mata Hoseok yang sedari tadi tengah membaca profil dirinya. Sekretaris itu kelewat tenang untuk ukuran orang yang sedang menyeleksi seorang pegawai baru. Lembar demi lebar yang kemarin Taehyung susun rapi kini tengah ditatap tajam oleh Hoseok secara detail, membuat si pemilik lembaran yang melihatnya ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Taehyung-ah, kau tak memiliki nama keluarga?" Hoseok mengerutkan dahi

"Ah itu…"

"Bisa jelaskan? Apa masuk akal kau tak memiliki nama keluarga?"

"Saat masih kecil aku pernah bertanya pada ibuku, kenapa aku tak memiliki nama keluarga seperti anak lainnya dan siapa ayahku. Tapi ibuku tak pernah menjawab. Saat mendaftar sekolah pun ibu tak mengisi nama ayahku. Entahlah, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku berhenti menanyakannya saat ibuku pingsan karena aku sering menanyakan hal tersebut"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tau jika ibumu memiliki masalah seberat itu" sesal sang sekretaris

"Tak apa. Aku sudah sering diperolok juga, tapi aku sudah kebal sekarang. Terkadang aku juga berfikir apakah aku ini benar anak ibu?"

"Hei, kau tak boleh berfikir seperti itu terhadap ibumu. Dia pasti akan kecewa saat mendengarnya"

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kecut mendengar nasihat Hoseok. Benar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tersebut, jika ibunya sampai mendengar pemikiran bodohnya itu pasti akan sangat kecewa. Terkadang ia memang masih terlalu kekanakan dalam berfikir. Seharusnya ia banyak bersyukur karena memiliki ibu se sempurna Min Yoongi. _'Eomma, gowamo'_

"Nilai mu tidak cukup baik. Aku yakin kau akan ditolak jika melamar di perusahaan" Hoseok mencoba mengalihkan topic

"Aku dulu seorang berandal saat di sekolah" Taehyung terkekeh, membuat Hoseok ikut tersenyum menanggapi.

"Jika kau seorang berandal kau pasti jago berkelahi"

"Aku bisa menghadapi sepuluh orang sekaligus"

"Biasanya orang yang berkata demikian adalah seorang pembual"

Baik Hoseok maupun Taehyung tertawa ringan menanggapi candaan tersebut. Tapi sungguh, apa yang barusan dikatakan Hoseok tidak sepenuhnya salah. Taehyung memang hanya membual untuk meningkatkan nilai jualnya sebagai orang yang melamar menjadi _bodyguard_.

"Kau seumuran dengan nona muda. Kurasa dia akan suka denganmu"

"Nona muda itu seperti apa hyung?"

"Tidak akan seru jika aku memberitaumu sekarang. Bekerja di rumah ini adalah tantangan. Aku sudah dua puluh tahun di sini. Jika kau bisa bertahan, berarti kau adalah pemenangnya"

"Baiklah, aku merasa tertantang. Jadi, apa aku diterima hyung?"

Hoseok meletakkan kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Laki-laki itu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Mata Hoseok yang tajam dan teliti kini menatap lekat kedua manik legam milik Taehyung tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, kau aku terima"

"Benarkah hyung? Secepat ini?"

"Tentu saja…"

Kalimat Hoseok tergantung beberapa saat, hingga Taehyung yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi kini merubah posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman.

"Entah kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu ku kenal"

"Aku?" Taehyung mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada wajahnya yang rupawan

"Kau menarik dan aku penasaran"

"Aahh…. Begitu"

Dengan segan Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. Deretan gigi putihnya kini sedikit terlihat karena suasana di antara dirinya dan Hoseok mendadak menjadi kikuk. Sekretaris itu duduk diam dan tak berbicara sama sekali setelah kalimat terakhirnya tadi, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya bingung sendiri.

"Hyung, boleh aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja"

Taehyung berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hoseok. Dengan senang hati laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris itu membalas uluran tangan Taehyung. Mereka berdua tersenyum sekilas, hingga akhirnya Hoseok lah yang memutus tautan tangan itu lebih dulu.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai lusa. Bawa barangmu ke sini karena selama bekerja kau akan tinggal disini. Pastikan kau memberi tau ibumu oke?"

"A-apa? Tinggal disini?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja…"

"Fikirkan lagi jika kau ragu"

"Tidak hyung. Aku akan bawa barangku lusa"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu"

Hosek mengantar kepergian Taehyung hingga sampai ke depan pintu. Taehyung membungkukkan badannya dalam untuk memberi hormat pada Hoseok, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki inilah yang berjasa memberinya pekerjaan setinggi ini. Hoseok mengusak rambut Taehyung ringan ketika laki-laki itu sedang membungkuk.

Karena bingung dengan tingkah laku sekretaris tersebut,Taehyung menegakkan badannya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Hoseok. Saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang Taehyung rasakan tidak manis sama sekali, tapi penuh kesan misterius.

Tak ingin berfikir terlalu jauh dan juga berprasangka buruk, Taehyung memilih untuk memakai sepatunya yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Sepatu kanan berhasil terpasang dalam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya gerakan Taehyung terhenti saat mengikatkan tali sepatu kirinya.

"Taehyung-ah, kapan-kapan ajak ibumu kemari. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah penanggung jawabmu selama kau disini" ucap Hoseok

"Aku tak bisa berjanji tapi aku akan usahakan"

Taehyung menepukkan kedua tangannya ringan untuk mengusir debu yang melekat. Ia mengulas senyum singkat sekali lagi pada Hoseok sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Oppa tidak bekerja?"

Entah darimana Yoongi datang menghampiri Jimin yang sedang terduduk menikamti pertandingan sepak bola di ruang tamu. Perempuan itu duduk tepat di sebelah Jimin lalu mengambil remote yang terletak di atas meja.

Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Yoongi memindah channel yang tadi di tonton oleh Jimin ke channel lain yang menayangkan sebuah drama romantic di tengah cuaca yang panas ini. Jimin menghela nafas sejenak melihat tingkah Yoongi yang ajaib sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak pekerjaan. Aku bisa mengerjakannya dirumah, jadi aku mungkin tidak pergi bekerja untuk beberapa hari"

Yoongi membeo dengan jawaban Jimin. Jika laki-laki itu tidak bekerja, itu artinya dia akan terjebak berdua bersama Jimin di rumah ini, apalagi jika Taehyung tidak ada di rumah seperti saat ini.

"Sebenarnya oppa bekerja di bidang apa? Aku tak pernah mengetahui pekerjaan oppa selama delapan belas tahun ini. Oppa tak pernah berpakaian formal maupun kerja seperti orang biasanya"

"Aku hanya membantu temanku menangani kasusnya"

"Jadi oppa seorang detektif?" Yoongi membenahi posisi duduknya karena tertarik

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya membantu temanku yang seorang detektif"

"Oppa hanya membantunya tapi bagaimana upahnya begitu besar?"

"Itu rahasia"

Saat Yoongi lengah, Jimin merebut remote yang ada dalam genggaman Yoongi. Perempuan itu memekik kaget dengan ulah Jimin yang tiba-tiba. Dengan seenak jidatnya, laki-laki itu mengganti channel televisinya kembali ke channel sepak bola, membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya berusaha merampas remote tersebut.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke udara saat Yoongi mencoba merebut remote yang ia pegang. Mereka berdua terlibat cek cok sengit hingga mengabaikan televise yang sedari tadi menyala di hadapan mereka.

Karena terdesak dengan serangan Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin berani memberikan perlawanan. Dengan gesit tangan kiri Jimin yang bebas merangkul leher Yoongi hingga perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir di pelukan Jimin.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa melepas pelukan sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Jimin sambil meremas kecil kaos laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa tapi kenapa tingkahmu masih sama seperti delapan belas tahun lalu?"

Laki-laki itu berujar dengan menatap Yoongi yang berada dalam dekapannya. Karena insting, Yoongi yang berada dalam dekapan Jimin pun mendongakkan kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku hanya tak suka oppa mengganti channel-nya" Yoongi cemberut

Jimin mencubit hidung Yoongi dengan gemasnya, menyebabkan perempuan itu memekik nyaring. Yoongi yang merasa teraniaya pun meronta sambil memukuli dada bidang Jimin. Bukannya merasa sakit ataupun mengeluh, laki-laki itu justru tertawa terbahak, mengakibatkan Yoongi semakin semangat memukulinya.

"Hentikan!" ucap Jimin di sela tawanya

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu melepaskan dekapannya pada Yoongi. Si perempuan diam saja duduk di sebelah Jimin. Yoongi membenahi poninya sebentar saat Jimin melirik dari ekor matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, kejadian tadi membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka terkikis.

"Hei Min Yoong!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

"Memang siapa yang mau dengan perempuan yang sudah memiliki anak sebesar galah"

"Tentu saja ada. Jika boleh menilai sebagai seorang pria, kau itu cantik"

"Aku tak ingin memikirkannya oppa" Yoongi menunduk

"Sampai kapan kau mau jadi perawan tua?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar perkataan Jimin. Laki-laki itu benar sekali, sampai kapan ia akan menyendiri seperti ini? Sebenarnya tak ada laki-laki yang menolak Yoongi, hanya saja perempuan itu terlalu menutup dirinya saat ada yang mendekati. Jujur saja Yoongi takut ketika ia menjalin sebuah hubungan ia akan melupakan Taehyung yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia takut jika orang yang dicintainya tak akan bisa menerima Taehyung sebagai anaknya, terlebih lagi anak itu sudah besar saat ini.

"Yoongi-ya, terkadang kau juga harus memikirkan kebahagianmu. Kau butuh pendamping hidup" nasehat Jimin

"Aku terlalu takut oppa" Yoongi menerawang lurus

"Asal kau tau saja, aku menyelamatkanmu waktu itu bukan untuk membuatmu menjadi perawan tua seperti saat ini. Aku menyelamatkanmu agar kau bisa menjalani kehidupan barumu karena saat itu kau masih sangat belia"

"Ya, oppa benar. Seharusnya aku menjalani kehidupan baruku. Tapi aku tak bisa oppa, bayang-bayang masa lalu terus menghantuiku"

"Mengenai orang tua Taehyung?"

"Begitulah"

"Aku mengerti, aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Tapi pikirkan perkataanku tadi"

Jimin beranjak tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yoongi yang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu hanya dapat terdiam merenungkan berbagai perkataan Jimin tadi. _Apa yang ia jalani selama ini adalah salah?_

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Ketika Taehyung keluar dari dalam rumah Keluarga Kim, hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia tak menyangka jika pembicaraan yang ia rasa singkat tadi ternyata berjalan begitu lama. Saat ini Taehyung tiba di pos satpam rumah tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa DongHo yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Taehyung

"Eoh, Tae. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pamit dulu hyung"

"Tak ingin mampir minum teh dulu?" tawar DongHo

"Lain kali saja hyung. Lagi pula lusa aku kembali ke sini"

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan"

Taehyung tersenyum sebagai jawaban lalu membungkuk singkat pada DongHo. Si satpam melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung dengan ramahnya, membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk membalasnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan gontai menuju gerbang kediaman Keluarga Kim yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Ia bersenandung ria karena suasana hatinya begitu baik setelah mendengar perkataan Hoseok jika ia diterima bekerja di rumah mewah ini.

Saat Taehyung tiba di ambang batas, tiba-tiba sebuah motor yang melaju kencang berbelok tajam tepat dihadapannya. Taehyung yang tidak siap pun terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tangan kanannnya memegangi dadanya yang berdegup begitu kencang karena kaget melihat motor tersebut berbelok dengan kilat.

"Taehyung, kau tak apa?"

DongHo yang tadinya sibuk memainkan ponsel kini berlari menghampiri pemuda itu karena melihat kejadian tadi. Laki-laki itu tau benar pasti Taehyung terkejut karena belum terbiasa.

"Aku baik hyung. Hanya kaget"

"Syukurlah, kau harus biasakan dirimu. Itu tadi adalah tuan muda. Dia sangat suka mengendarai motor, maka dari itu gaya mengemudinya berbeda"

"Jadi dia tuan muda di rumah ini?"

Taehyung terbengong saat DongHo mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Dengan kilat, ia menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang ternyata akan menjadi calon majikannya tersebut. Dari tempatnya berdiri Taehyung dengan samar melihat jika tuan mudanya itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis di depan rumah. _'Jadi begitu tingkah anak orang kaya?'_

"Mau ku antar?" sekali lago DongHo menawari

"Tidak perlu repot hyung. Aku jalan kaki saja"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati"

Jempol Taehyung terangkat di udara sebagai jawabannya. Kini Taehyung berjalan dengan tidak semangatnya menuju halte tempatnya turun tadi.

Hari sudah senja, Taehyung hanya berharap jika masih ada bus yang akan lewat. Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya menunggu di halte seorang diri, akhirnya sebuah bus melintas. Taehyung naik dengan cepat menaiki bus tersebut.

Alangkah kurang beruntungnya Taehyung hari ini karena tepat ketika ia memasuki bus, kendaraan umum itu sudah dipadati penumpang. Mau tak mau Taehyung harus berdiri saat ini hingga ada penumpang yang turun. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit lesu kini menggantung di udara sambil memegang salah satu gantungan yang ada di tengah bus tersebut agar ia tak terjatuh jika sewaktu-waktu bus mengerem mendadak.

Beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi Taehyung berhenti di sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari rumah Jimin. Laki-laki itu segera beranjak dan turun dari sana. Sesekali pemuda itu menguap dalam perjalanan melelahkannya karena jujur ia sudah sangat mengantuk sedari tadi.

Lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya Taehyun tiba di depan rumah. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum memasuki rumah tersebut. Berbagai fikiran khususnya tentang ia yang harus pindah untuk bekerja hinggap di kepalanya. Taehyung memegangi kepalanya sebentar. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya berdenyut, apalagi menjalaninya.

Dengan gontai, laki-laki itu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk memasuki rumah. Saat ia melepas sepatu di depan pintu tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan membukakan pintu. Taehyung melihat arlojinya dan ini baru jam delapan. Dengan kesabaran ekstra, ia mengetuk pintu beberapakali, namun tak ada jawaban.

Kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama, Taehyung pun meraih knop pintu itu dengan asal dan tanpa diduga pintu terbuka. Ia melangkah sepelan mungkin saat memasuki rumah tersebut, takut-takut membuat penghuninya yang mungkin sudah tidur akan terbangun.

Baru beberapa langkah Taehyung memasuki rumah, ia sudah dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan saja, hingga akhirnya buka suara.

"Samchon!"

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N :**

Annyeong…

Yeah, sekali lagi chapter ini belum masuk konflik. Mungkin di next chapter akan masuk konfil. Aku sendiri juga masih mikirin mau aku kasih konflik apa di tengah perjalanan kisah mereka :v

Aku tuh kebiasaan klo bikin cerita Cuma kepikiran awal, inti sama endingnya. Gak semua adegan bisa aku bayangin di awal pembuatan ff. Jadi sambil jalan aku juga mikir mau kasih konflik apa :D

Oh ya, buat next chapter mungkin akan agak lama updatenya, dua minggu lah. Aku bakal ospek minggu depan dan itu full selama seminggu. Aku gak berencana bawa laptop nanti di kos, jadi gak mungkin juga aku bakal nulis.

Dan aku minta doanya ya, kemarin aku dapat panggilan Bidik Misi, semoga aja Bidik Misi aku ketrima :D #Amiiin

So, mind to review?

See you on next chap ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **SAME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang tadinya sore kini beranjak menjadi malam yang cerah penuh bintang-bintang. Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu sang putra kini mulai lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah. Nafasnya berhembus sedikit kasar tanpa disadari saat melihat Jimin masih berkutat di depan laptopnya. Dengan teratur, perempuan itu mulai mendudukkan diri di sofa butut milik si lelaki lantas menyalakan televise untuk mengusir suasana sunyi. Tangan Yoongi sibuk menggonta-ganti channel dengan tidak semangatnya, sementara Jimin yang melirik dari sudut matanya hanya menatap diam lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam"

Suara Jimin baru menyapa indra pendengar Yoongi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap seksama Jimin yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Ia sungguh bosan saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengajak Jimin mengobrol, tapi ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggu laki-laki itu di saat bekerja.

"Oppa mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai"

"Seharian ini oppa tak istirahat sama sekali, apa tidak lelah?"

Kini posisi Yoongi berubah menjadi ikut duduk di bawah menemani Jimin. Perempuan itu melirik sekilas isi berkas yang berserakan di atas meja ruang tamu. Awalnya Yoongi merasa biasa saja, namun matanya sedikit membulat kala menyadari berkas yang dikerjakan Jimin sedari tadi adalah tentang pembunuhan.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan oppa? Kenapa isi berkasnya mengerikan?"

"Kau masih saja suka penasaran seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Artinya aku sama sekali tak berubah" jawab Yoongi sedikit tertarik

Jimin melepas kaca mata yang ia gunakan. Dengan sedikit gemas, laki-laki itu mengusak rambut Yoongi yang terikat rapi. Alhasil si perempuan pun mengajukan protes sebal karena rambut rapinya kini sudah seperti sarang burung karena ulah Jimin.

"Cepatlah menikah, kau sudah terlalu lama melewatkan masa muda mu" tutur Jimin

"Kenapa oppa selalu membahas hal itu akhir-akhir ini"

Raut wajah Yoongi berubah mendengar perkataan Jimin. Dengan tidak semangat, perempuan itu beranjak dari samping Jimin dan kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa. Tangannya kembali memegang remote lantas mengganti channel dengan tidak teratur.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihatmu seperti ini terus. Kau butuh pendamping hidup untuk membagi beban hidup mu Yoon"

"Aku memang menyedihkan bukan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Asal oppa tau saja, aku sudah bahagia memiliki Taehyung sebagai anakku"

"Tapi tetap saja dia bukan anak kandungmu. Suatu saat dia akan tau kebenarannya"

"Aku mengerti. Bukankah lebih baik oppa saja yang segera menikah? Kau sudah cukup tua Jimin-ssi"

"Min Yongi…"

"Bangunkan aku saat Taehyung tiba"

Perempuan itu memilih merebahkan dirinya lalu meringkuk di sofa. Yoongi merasa jengah berbicara dengan Jimin jika laki-laki itu sudah membicarakan masa lalu. Sungguh, Yoongi hanya ingin mengubur cerita masa lalu itu. Biarlah hanya dia, Jimin dan sang pencipta alam semesta ini yang tau. Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi sangat takut kehilangan Taehyung suatu saat nanti. Oleh sebab itu dia sangat sensitive jika Jimin sudah mengungkit masa lalu.

Melihat Yoongi yang meringkuk di sofa sambil membelakanginya, Jimin menjadi merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia mengungkit masa lalu yang tak mungkin di kembalikan. Tapi apa boleh buat, perkataan sudah meluncur dari bibir Jimin dan tak bisa ditarik lagi. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Yoongi semakin meringkuk di ujung pandangannya.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Satu setengah jam berlalu tanpa Jimin sadari. Ketika Jimin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding, kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Jimin menguap dalam diam lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara guna merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Setelah dirasa badannya kembali ringan, Jimin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dari bahu sempitnya yang naik turun teratur, Jimin yakin betul jika Yoongi sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu memutuskan berdiri dari tempat duduknya tak lama kemudian lantas berjalan menuju sofa tempat Yoongi tertidur. Jimin mengamati Yoongi dari tempatnya berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir pada bibir laki-laki itu saat mendapati bibir Yoongi sedikit terbuka di saat tidur.

"Bagiku kau masih belum dewasa seutuhnya Min Yoongi"

Dengan pelan, Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya lantas menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada sela-sela tubuh Yoongi. Tangan yang kanan berada di tengkuknya dan tangan yang kiri berada pada kaki Yoongi. Berlahan tapi pasti, Jimin mulai mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Mata Jimin memicing menatap perempuan itu saat merasakan berat badan Yoongi yang sungguh ringan baginya.

"Apa selama ini kau hanya makan sedikit hm?"

Jimin tersenyum kecut mendapati fakta tersebut. Sebenarnya seberapa berat penderitaan yang ditanggung perempuan ini hingga badannya menjadi kurus sekali?

CEKLEK

"Samchon!"

"Ssstt…"

Taehyung yang baru saja datang tampak terkejut melihat eommanya berada dalam gendongan Jimin. Fikirannya sekarang sudah kalang kabut melihat eommanya terlihat lemah dalam gendongan laki-laki itu. Apa eommanya sedang sakit saat ini?

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Taehyung panik

"Pelankan suaramu! Eomma mu sedang tertidur"

Setelah memastikan Taehyung paham dengan apa yang ia katakan, Jimin mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut. Langkahnya yang pelan dan tak bersuara membuat Yoongi tetap pulas dalam gendongannya. Setibanya di kamar, Jimin meletakkan Yoongi dengan hati-hati agar perempuan itu tidak terbangun. Tak lupa, ia juga menyelimuti tubuh si perempuan agar tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Dirasa sudah tidak ada yang terlewat, Jimin meninggalkan kamar Yoongi dengan menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin. Kini laki-laki itu beralih menuju kamarnya yang terletak persis di depan kamar Yoongi. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, Taehyung sudah terlihat merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan lamaran pekerjaanmu?" buka Jimin

"Berjalan baik. Aku diterima"

"Itu berita bagus"

Jimin melangkah masuk tak berapa lama kemudian, namun laki-laki itu tak langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, melainkan berjalan menuju lemari. Taehyung yang asyik merebahkan diri menatap samchonnya itu bingung. Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit mengobrak-abrik isi lemari guna menemukan sebuah barang.

"Tangkap!"

HAP

Sebuah kotak mendarat begitu apik di kedua tangan Taehyung yang untunya cepat tanggap. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung dengan barang yang dilempar Jimin, namun beberapa saat kemudia Taehyung baru menyadari jika barang yang baru dilempar oleh Jimin adalah sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru.

"Samchon ini…"

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau diterima kerja"

"Bukankah ini berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja harus berlebihan karena ini kerja perdanamu" Jimin tersenyum manis menanggapinya

"Pasti harganya sangat mahal. Aku benar bukan?"

"Jangan khawatirkan harga. Gajiku sungguh masih tersisa banyak walau membeli ponsel itu"

"Samchon mau kutemani minum soju? Aku ingin berterima kasih"

Melihat cengiran Taehyung, dahi Jimin mengkerut dibuatnya. Sejak kapan bocah ingusan ini tau jika ia sering minum soju di malam hari? Ia selalu minum lewat tengah malam dan memastikan tak ada yang mengetahuinya karena jika ketahuan Yoongi akan sangat benci.

"Darimana kau tau Tae?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sering terbangun di malam hari dan melihat samchon minum di ruang tamu" jawab Taehyung tanpa dosa

"Berapa umur mu?"

"Delapan belas"

"Kalau begitu kau minum soda"

"Yeess"

Taehyung bersorak riang mendengar ucapan Jimin. Walaupun tidak minum minuman beralkohol untuk saat ini karena dia masih di bawah umur, setidaknya Taehyung akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi pria malam. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak bercerita pada Yoongi keesokan harinya.

Kedua laki-laki beda usia itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Taehyung memilih menunggu Jimin yang pergi ke dapur di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Jimin kini membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur lalu mengambil beberapa kaleng soda untuk Taehyung. Tak lupa, ia juga membuka tempat tersembunyinya menyimpan soju untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Jimin datang dengan soju, soda dan juga cemilan untuk perayaan malam ini. Begitu kata Jimin. Dengan tidak sabar, Taehyung meraih soda dingin yang ada di meja lantas membukanya cepat. Air soda itu mengalir melewati kerongkongan Taehyung dengan segarnya.

"Aah… Segar sekali"

Jimin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Taehyung, apalagi saat laki-laki itu bersendawa karena efek soda yang diminumnya. Tawa Jimin pun lepas pada akhirnya memenuhi ruang tamu, membuat si pemuda menunduk malu akibat sendawanya.

"Samchon!" panggil Taehyung sebal

"Ah ne, maaf. Aku sungguh geli melihat tingkahmu. Kau benar-benar amatiran rupanya"

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah majikanku"

Tawa yang tadinya menggelegar kini senyap seketika begitu rentetan kalimat Taehyung diucapkan. Jimin memandang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti keponakannya itu intens. Taehyung tampak diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jimin membenahi posisi duduknya kemudian lantas menaruh botol sojunya di atas meja dengan pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma mu?"

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar berbicara serius. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu bahkan sudah mendekat ke tempat Taehyung duduk dan saling mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka.

"Katakan Tae, jika kau pergi bagaimana dengan eomma mu?"

"Aku memikirkannya keras selama di perjalanan tadi"

"Lantas?"

"Aku akan tetap pergi mengambil pekerjaan itu"

"Meninggalkan eomma mu seorang diri?"

"Bisa aku percayakan eomma pada samchon?"

"Yoongi pasti akan sedih jika mendengar ini"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ya, samchonnya itu benar. Bukan hanya sedih, eommanya pasti juga akan menangis nanti begitu mengetahui jika ia harus tinggal di rumah majikannya. Sebenarnya Taehyung tak ingin meninggalkan eommanya, tapi sebuah perjuangan juga butuh pengorbanan. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Taehyung bisa membahagiakan Yoongi, maka dari itu ia tak ingin melewatkannya. Menurutnya, kesedihan pasti akan berlalu.

"Yoongi hanya memilikimu Tae" Jimin meneguk sojunya

"Dia mempertaruhkan segala hidupnya untuk kehidupanmu. Fikirkan dengan bijak" lanjut Jimin

"Pasti eomma sangat kesakitan saat melahirkan ku" kali ini Taehyung tersenyum kecut

"Dasar anak sok tau" _Dia bahkan tidak pernah melahirkanmu_

"Eomma begitu menyayangiku bukan?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jimin

"Dia bahkan menangis setiap malam karena tak bisa memberimu ASI" Jimin membalas tatapan Taehyung

"Aku merepotkan rupanya"

"Tapi itulah yang membuatnya bertahan"

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti tanpa Taehyung sadari, terlebih lagi laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung tak lama kemudian untuk memberikan semangat. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir saling bercerita sambil menghabiskan malam di ruang tamu ditemani bermacam-macam minuman.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan saat secercah cahaya melewati kamarnya dan membuat tidurnya terusik. Perempuan itu menggeram pelan guna merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku di pagi hari. Matanya yang sipit kini terlihat jauh lebih sipit, terlebih lagi saat mencari keberadaan jam di kamarnya. Perempuan itu terkejut bukan main tatkala mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Astaga! Aku bangun kesiangan"

Tanpa mengumpulkan nyawa lebih banyak lagi, Yoongi segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya lantas berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Tangan kirinya sudah memegang knop pintu, namun berhenti sebelum berhasil memutarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kemarin malam aku tidur di sofa?"

Kepala Yoongi sedikit miring ke kanan memikirkan hal tersebut. Benar, ia tak salah ingat. Semalam ia tertidur di sofa karena mengacuhkan Jimin. Lantas siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamar semalam? Apakah Taehyung?

Belum sempat Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan, kini hidung Yoongi sudah mencium aroma gosong yang datang entah dari mana. Seketika itu pula kesadaran Yoongi kembali. Tanpa ragu perempuan itu memutar knop pintu dan berlari menuju dapur.

Kini mata sipit Yoongi benar-benar melotot bulat saat mendapati dua orang laki-laki yang serumah dengannya sedang berdebat di dapur. Yang satu wajahnya sudah tidak karuan terkena tepung, dan yang satunya lagi memegang Teflon yang Yoongi yakini sebagai sumber dari bau gosong tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?"teriak Yoongi

"Aku memasak untuk sarapan" jawab Jimin santai

"Eomma… Samchon sudah menghanguskan enam butir telur" rengek Taehyung

Yoongi menepuk jidatnya kasar mendengar perkataan kedua laki-laki di dapur sana. Jadi mereka berdua memasak bersama dan menghanguskan enam butir telur? Sungguh luar biasa

"Kalian semua pergi dari dapur ku" geram Yoongi

"Tapi ini dapurku / Tapi eomma"

"Pergilah mandi kalian berdua, biar aku yang masak"

Jimin sudah akan menjawab kembali saat Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya, namun urung ketika melihat perempuan itu melotot sambil mengeluarkan aura abu-abu dibelakangnya. Oke Jimin, saatnya mengalah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Eomma mu sungguh tak bersabahat"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk saja dengan bisikan Jimin. Kali ini samchonnya benar. Eommanya di ujung sana sudah mengeluarkan tanduk merah karena dapur yang baisanya jadi daerah kekuasaannya sudah diobrak-abrik oleh Park Jimin. Dan Taehyung juga lebih tepatnya.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Tiga orang yang terduduk di kursi meja makan menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga sarapan habis setengahnya. Taehyung melirik eommanya dan Jimin bergantian, sedangkan yang ditatap sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepekaan.

"Eomma"

Taehyung meletakkan sendok dan garpunya begitu piringnya telah kosong. Tak lupa juga pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi lantas mengusap perutnya yang telah kenyang sebelum melanjutkan perkataan.

"Jam berapa kau tiba kemarin?"

"Emm… Mungkin jam delapan"

"Kau yang memindahkan eomma semalam?" Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya tak lama kemudian

"Eh itu…"

"Aku yang memindahkan mu"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Jimin begitu laki-laki itu berbicara. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan berbagai protes pada Jimin, tapi mendadak lidahnya kelu.

"Gomawo"

Sial. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya benar-benar tak bisa di kondisikan hingga kalimat terima kasih lah yang justru keluar di saat seperti ini.

Melihat keadaan yang kikuk, Taehyung memandang kedua orang tua di depannya bergantian. Saat ini ia lebih bingung bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dengan Yoongi.

"Eomma"

"Ya"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling bertatapan pada akhirnya. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sekilas karena gugup.

"Aku diterima kerja"

"Benarkah?"

Mata Yoongi berbinar mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yoongi bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghambur ke arah Taehyung. Melihat ibunya datang, dengan sigap pula pemuda itu berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Aigo… Putraku sudah besar rupanya"

Dengan bangga, Yoongi menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. Si anak sendiri tak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya kala melihat eommanya juga bahagia. Namun tak berapa lama, Taehyung memilih melepas pelukan Yoongi.

"Tapi eomma…"

"Kenapa sayang?" tangan Yoongi menangkup pipi Taehyung

"Aku harus tinggal di rumah tempatku bekerja"

Yoongi mematung. Tangannya yang tadinya mengusap pipi Taehyung kini berlahan mulai turun hingga akhirnya tangan itu benar-benar terlepas. Dengan berlahan, kaki Yoongi mulai mundur satu persatu.

"Tapi kenapa?" lirih Yoongi

"Itu peraturan" Taehyung tak sanggup melihat mata ibunya

Jimin yang mengerti situasi ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih pundak sempit Yoongi. Direngkuhnya secara berlahan tubuh mungil perempuan itu akhirnya hingga Jimin bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi mulai melemas dari detik ke detik.

"Kau tak apa?" bisik Jimin

Perempuan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangan Yoongi yang bebas memilih meraih kursi sebagai tumpuan daripada meraih tubuh Jimin yang jelas-jelas berada di dekatnya.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri jika eomma tak ingin aku pergi"

"Andwe"

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan eomma jika seperti ini keadaannya"

"Tidak Tae. Pergilah. Eomma tak apa"

Taehyung menghampiri ibunya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Dalam pelukannya, ibunya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tapi tidak menangis sama sekali. Hati Taehyung sungguh lega, ia fikir akan melihat ibunya menangis pagi ini.

"Eomma hanya syok" Yoongi mencoba memberi pengertian

"Aku kira eomma akan menangis"

"Untuk apa"

Keduanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan masing-masing, tak luput juga Jimin yang melihatnya dari balik punggung Yoongi.

"Oppa, bisa antar kami ke suatu tempat? Ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi sebelum Taehyung pergi"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Taehyung menatap bunga lily yang ada di pangkuannya dengan seksama. Setelah sarapan tadi eommanya menyuruh Taehyung dan Jimin mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian hitam. Yoongi bilang mereka akan mengunjungi seseorang. Anehnya Yoongi meminta Jimin berhenti di sebuah toko bunga sebelum mereka sampai pada tujuan, hingga akhirnya dibelilah beberapa lily yang sekarang berakhir di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Apa kita akan ke pemakaman eomma?" Taehyung penasaran

"Hmm"

Jimin mengawasi dari kaca spion depan. Ia bisa melihat raut penasaran Taehyung dan juga wajah berseri Yoongi. _"Apa dia akan pergi ke makan kedua orang itu?"_

Setelah perjalanan panjang, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di sebuah area pemakaman yang cukup luas nan hijau. Sejauh mata memandang, Taehyung hanya melihat batu nisan dan juga pepohonan tinggi di sana. Pemakaman ini sungguh sepi sekali. _"Sebenarnya siapa yang akan dikunjungi eomma?"_

Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung hanya mengikuti langkah Yoongi dari belakang begitu perempuan itu berjalan. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuat rambut mereka bertiga bergerak indah di udara, namun kentara akan suasana sunyi.

Yoongi berhenti setelah berjalan hampir dua ratus meter jauhnya. Taehyung menatap bingung dua nisan yang berada di hadapan Yoongi saat ini. Nisan itu tampak sudah tua dan juga ditumbuhi beberapa ilalang yang membuat Taehyung tak bisa membaca nama pada nisan tersebut.

"Siapa mereka eomma?"

"Teman eomma. Ayo beri salam lalu letakkan bunganya"

Layaknya anak penurut, Taehyung membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati nisan tak terawat di hadapannya. Diletakkkannya bunga lily yang dibawanya dengan santai.

TES

Perasaan Taehyung mendadak bergemuruh entah karena apa. Sebuah air mata juga meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari saat tangannya menyentuh tanah pemakaman itu. Rasa sesak, sakit dan juga perih menyerang hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu memandang lelehan air mata itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"

Taehyung menatap bisan nisan dihadapannya. Hanya kata _'Daehyun'_ dan _'-hyun'_ saja yang dapat Taehyung baca karena tertutup ilalang.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff aku yang gak jelas ini?

Sudah berapa lama aku hiatus? Rasanya lama banget sampek ide aku ikut menguap. Aku bingung harus kubawa kemana jalan cerita ff ini di tengah jadwal kuliah aku yang semakin depat

Hope you like aja deh readers-deul

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak

See you on next cha ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **I'M YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Jimin menoleh pada sosok Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon. Dengan alis terangkat, Jimin menarik nafas dalam lantas menutup bagasi mobil dengan cukup kencang sehingga suara debuman pun terdengar.

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat"

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba Yoongi datang dan langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang begitu saja. Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka merasa heran, biasanya jika ada acara perpisahan seperti ini Yoongi lah yang akan paling terlihat sedih entah dari tingkah laku maupun gimik wajah. Tapi ini? Nampaknya perempuan satu anak itu justru yang paling bahagia saat anaknya akan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja? Berubah fikiran? Tidak ingin berangkat?"

Teriakan Yoongi sukses menyadarkan kedua pria yang masih saja diam mematung di depan rumah. Tak ingin mendapat omelan lebih lebar, Jimin dan juga Taehyung pun bergegas memasuki mobil. Jimin mengambil alih kemudi mobil dengan Yoongi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Taehyung, anak delapan belas tahun itu mau tak mau harus duduk dikursi belakang. _'Seperti obat nyamuk saja'_ batinnya.

Setelah semuanya siap, dengan berlahan Jimin mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Mobil laki-laki itu berlahan namun pasti mulai membelah padatnya Kota Seoul. Cuaca yang terik ditambah kemacetan di sana sini membuat Taehyung yang terdiam sedari tadi mulai terserang kantuk. Hampir sepuluh kali pemuda itu menguap dan hampir tertidur, namun selalu gagal akibat suara klakson yang terdengar hampir setiap detiknya.

"Eoh, eomma sudah tertidur?"

Kepala Taehyung menjulur ke depan, melihat eommanya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas menjelajahi alam mimpi. Jimin yang sedang menyetir pun ikut menoleh setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Dan benar saja, satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka bertiga itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya yang menyender di jendela mobil.

"Biarkan saja. Bangunkan saat kita sudah sampai"

Taehyung mengangguk setuju dengan saran Jimin. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung yang merasa jenuh pun juga ikut menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi guna melepas penatnya. Jimin melirik dari kaca spion tengah. Sedari tadi tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya kederdiaman tak berarti yang terus menyelimuti. Jujur saja, Jimin sangat membenci situasi yang akward seperti ini.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Ne samchon"

"Bos mu itu…. Bekerja sebagai apa? Apakah dia begitu kaya raya?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang begitu tau. Tapi dari foto yang kulihat saat aku melamar kerja tampaknya dia seorang pebisnis"

"Foto?"

"Ya, foto yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Bos ku tampak seperi pebisnis. Bahkan wajahnya pun tidak asing. Dan samchon tau? Istrinya sangat cantik sekali. Namanya Kim Seo…"

"Kim Seo?"

Jimin jadi penasaran sendiri dengan cerita Taehyung. Tanpa sadar, alis laki-laki itu sudah terangkat karena begitu penasaran.

"Argghh aku lupa siapa nama istrinya itu. Yang pasti bos ku memiliki nama Joon di belakangnya jika aku tidak salah ingat"

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi karena tak dapat mengingat sesuatu dengan baik. Sementara Jimin yang sudah penasaran sedari tadi hanya dapat mendengus sebal dengan tingkah Taehyung yang tak pernah berubah itu. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang.

Setelah sekian lama berkendara sesuai arahan Taehyung, mobil Jimin tiba di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang memiliki tembok kokoh begitu tinggi. Jimin yang masih berada di dalam mobil terperangah melihat betapa megahnya rumah tempat Taehyung akan bekerja. Pantas saja gajinya begitu tinggi.

"Benar ini Tae?" laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan antusias saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari samchon-nya itu. Lihat! Bukannya Taehyung sangat mengagumkan? Bahkan batin pemuda itu tertawa riang.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Jimin segera melepas sabuk pengamannya lantas turun dari mobil. Tak lupa ia juga memerintahkan Taehyung untuk membangunkan Yoongi yang masih tertidur pulas.

Si anak berpindah ke kursi kemudi, sementara Jimin sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari dalam bagasi. Dengan tepukan yang ringan, Taehyung berusaha membangunkan eommanya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terkejut nantinya.

Kelopak mata Yoongi mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Mata sipitnya kini semakin terlihat sipit kala perempuan itu membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang mulai menyerang indra penglihatannya.

"Eoh, sudah sampai?"

"Ne. Ayo turun eomma"

Perempuan itu mengangguk singkat dan mereka berdua pun bersamaan menuruni mobil dari pintu yang berlawanan. Saat Yoongi dan Taehyung telah turun dari mobil, saat itu juga Jimin telah menurunkan semua barang bawaan Taehyung dari dalam bagasi.

"Ini rumah tempatmu bekerja?"

Yoongi menatap tembok tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya. Ia bahkan masih dapat melihat sedikit atap dari rumah di balik tembok tersebut. Sebuah perasaan aneh mendadak muncul di dalam hati Yoongi. Atap rumah di hadapannya itu terasa tidak asing. Yoongi seperti merasakan _de javu_ pada dirinya saat ini. Ia mengenal atap yang menjulang jauh di atas sana dan ia yakin pernah memasukinya, tapi rumah siapa?

Dengan wajah kebingungan Yoongi menoleh ke sekitar. Jalanan di hadapannya juga tidak begitu asing. Hatinya terus berkata demikian, tapi ingatannya sungguh tak merespon sama sekali. Yoongi jadi merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Jimin tidak memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang. Andai saja Jimin memarkirnya di sana, pasti ia bisa melihat wujud rumah yang tersembunyi di balik tembok tersebut.

"Eomma!"

"Eoh?"

Teguran Taehyung menyadarkan Yoongi dari rasa bingungnya. Dengan fikiran yang belum fokus, perempuan itu menghadap putranya sambil menatap sendu.

"Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini tapi aku merasakan hal yang sangat berat di hatiku. Dadaku mendadak terasa sesak saat melihat rumah ini" ucap Yoongi tak jelas

"Yoon, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

"Aku baik oppa, biarkan aku bicara sebentar pada Taehyung"

Perempuan itu maju selangkah semakin dekat ke arah Taehyung setelah menolak perhatian Jimin. Ditatapnya mata Taehyung dengan lamat hingga yang di tatappun juga merasa bingung.

"Ada apa eomma?" Taehyung ikut khawatir sendiri

"Tidak apa"

Yoongi tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Hanya saja perasaannya tidak tenang setelah melihat rumah di hadapannya. _'Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir'_ , batin Yoongi. Dengan gerakan pelan, tiba-tiba Yoongi mengurai simpul gelang usang yang ada di tangan kirinya. Perempuan itu tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian saat simpunya berhasil terurai dan pengaitnya terlepas.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi menarik sebelah tangan Taehyung yang menggantung bebas tak memegang apapun. Si anak terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati ibunya tengah menyimpul tali gelang miliknya di salah satu tangannya.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan? Bukankah itu gelang perlindungan eomma?"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa menyimpul dengan benar jika kau terus bicara"

"Tak perlu pasangkan gelang milik eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Apakah eomma tidak ingat jika aku pernah menghilangkan gelang pelindung yang sama saat aku masih kecil?"

"Maka dari itu aku memakaikanmu gelang ini. Kau itu ceroboh. Tanpa pengawasanku, siapa yang akan melindungimu? Setidaknya aku akan tenang jika kau memakai gelang ini"

"Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu hanya mitos?" Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam dan diabaikan oleh kedua orang di hadapannya kini ikut bicara

"Oppa ini tau apa tentang hal-hal seperti itu? Cinta saja oppa tidak percaya" cibir Yoongi

"Kau mengejekku?" satu jari telunjuk Jimin diarahkan padanya

"Aish…! Pengaitnya jadi terjatuh"

Perempuan itu menyisipkan rambutnya pada daun telinga lantas berjongkok guna mencari pengait gelang yang jatuh tersebut. Taehyung dan Jimin saling berpandangan tak mengerti dengan tingkah Yoongi. Terkadang perempuan itu memang tidak jelas seperti saat ini.

Ketika Yoongi sibuk mencari-cari pengait gelang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas di hadapannya dengan pelan. Taehyung yang berada di belakang Yoongi segera menunduk saat mengetahui yang berada dalam mobil tersebut adalah bos-nya dan juga sang sekretaris yang mewawancarainya beberapa hari lalu. Sementara itu, Jimin yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya memperhatikan mobil tersebut dalam diam.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Siapa orang-orang yang berada di luarg gerbang tadi? Jika tidak penting suruh satpam untuk mengusirnya. Merusak pemandangan saja"

Hoseok yang duduk di kursi depan menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang begitu mendengar suara NamJoon. Ia tak sempat memperhatikan siapa yang berada di depan gerbang saat mobil melintas, maka dari itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata laki-laki itu mengagguk pada perintah NamJoon. Selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ponsel sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Setelah menekan beberapa digit nomor, Hoseok pun bersuara.

"Dongho, ada orang asing diluar gerbang usir mereka jika tidak ada keperluan. Ini perintah tuan" ucap Hoseok dengan nada super tenang.

" _Eoh sekretaris Jung kebetulan sekali menelfon. Mereka bukan orang asing, tadi itu adalah Taehyung dan orang tuanya. Pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu melamar sebagai bodyguard nona muda"_

"Kalau begitu suruh dia menemuiku setelah ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku beritaukan kepadanya"

" _Baik sekretaris Jung"_

Sambungan telefon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Hoseok ketika dirasa tak perlu lagi. Tak lupa juga, laki-laki itu memberi tau tuannya, NamJoon, jika yang berada di luar gerbang tadi adalah pemuda yang tempo hari melamar sebagai bodyguard baru di kediaman Keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir tiga menit mencari, akhirnya Yoongi berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dipungutnya pengait gelang itu dan buru-buru memasangkannya pada gelang yang sudah tersimpul di tangan Taehyung agar tidak terlepas.

"Naah selesai"

Sebuah senyum lebar terukir indah di bibir Yoongi. Sudah lama sekali perempuan itu tidak menampakkan senyum indahnya seperti hari ini. Tak ingin membuat eommanya kecewa, Taehyung pun membalas senyuman ibunya lantas mencuri ciuman singkat pada pipi kanan Yoongi.

"Apa itu kau Taaehyung?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat atensi ke tiga orang yang berada di luar pagar rumah itu menoleh serempak. Sekarang mereka dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berbadan cukup kekar hendak menutup pintu gerbang.

"Oh, DongHo Hyung!"

DongHo tersenyum senang saat mengetahui itu benar-benar Taehyung, pemuda yang datang melamar pekerjaan tempo hari. Seakan lupa dengan niat awalnya menutup pintu gerbang, satpam muda itu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa ini… Kedua orang tua mu Tae?" tanya DongHo penasaran melihat sosok perempuan muda yang tersenyum tipis di sebelah Taehyung

"Aku ibunya Taehyung" jawab Yoongi sopan

"Dan aku adalah pamannya" sahut Jimin

"Astaga! Aku hampir mengira jika anda adalah kakak Taehyung. Aku tak menyangka ibu Taehyung masih semuda ini" DongHo jadi kikuk sendiri setelah mengetahui faktanya

"Orang-orang sering mengatakan itu. Tapi aku memang masih muda. Aku _'memiliki'_ Taehyung seusai aku lulus dari SHS" jelas Yoongi tak ingin satpam itu salah paham

"Aaah… Tapi DongHo hyung, eomma ku memang awet muda. Iya kan eomma?"

Taehyung mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin pada eommanya. Tak ketinggalan, pemuda itu juga menaik turunkan alisnya sebagai bentuk meminta persetujuan atas apa yang telah dipromosikannya.

Bukannya mendapat persetujuan, Taehyung justru memekik keras tak lama kemudian karena mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Yoongi. Baik DongHo dan Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menertawakan kesialan Taehyung.

Saat sepasang ibu dan anak itu masih bercanda, tiba-tiba saja ponsel DongHo bordering, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Karena tak ingin mengganggu Taehyung, akhirnya DongHo meminta ijin Jimin untuk mengangkat telefon sebentar.

DongHo kembali ke tempat Taehyung tepat beberapa saat setelah panggilan itu berakhir. Tak lupa, ia memberi tau Taehyung jika ia sudah ditunggu oleh sekretaris Jung jika sudah selesai berpamitan.

"Cha… segeralah masuk. Bos mu menunggu. Jaga diri baik-baik" pesan Yoongi diiringi senyum

"Eomma juga jaga diri baik-baik. Aku akan menelfon eomma setiap waktu luang"

"Arraseo" jawab Yoongi singkat lantas memberi ruang Jimin untuk gentian berbicara

"Aku akan menjaga ibumu, jadi jangan khawatir. Bekerjalah dengan baik. Kau mengerti?" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung singkat khas lelaki

"Ne. Aku sungguh mempercayakan eomma pada samchon"

Bukannya membalas menepuk bahu Jimin, Taehyung justru menghambur untuk memeluk lelaki tersebut. Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati pelukan dari Taehyung. Ia tau betul bagaimana rasanya harus berpisah dengan orang yang disayangi karena ia pernah merasakannya dulu di usia Taehyung. Ditepuknya pungguh Taehyung pelan, berharap beban si anak dapat terbagi. Hanya sesama lelaki saja yang dapat memahami perasaan laki-laki lain. Begitu kata kebanyakan orang, dan itu benar adanya.

"Sudah puas memelukku?" gurau Jimin

"Sudah. Terimakasih samchon"

"Sekarang masuklah, kau sudah ditunggu"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar jelas. Hoseok yang tadinya memejamkan mata di kursi kebanggaannya kini mau tak mau harus merelakan matanya terbuka. Irisnya menatap kosong apa saja yang ada di hadapannya, sebelah tangannya memijit pelipisnya pelan karena dirasa kepalanya mulai terasa nyeri.

"Masuk"

Knop pintu ditarik dan terbukalah pintu itu. Sebuah tubuh cukup jangkung dengan berlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil menenteng tas jinjing yang terlihat cukup berat di mata Hoseok. Setelah dipersilakan lagi oleh si pemilik ruangan, akhirnya pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat lantas mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah kursi kosong yang tersedia di hadapan Hoseok. Tak lupa, pemuda tersebut menaruh tas yang tadi ia pegang di sekitar kursi tepat ia duduk untuk memudahkan posisi duduknya.

"DongHo bilang tadi orang tuamu mengantar" buka Hoseok

"Ya, eomma dan samchon ku mengantar hingga gerbang tadi"

"Seharusnya aku menemui mereka tadi. Maaf karena aku tidak tau jika itu adalah orang tuamu"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Mereka langsung pulang setelah mengantarku"

"Baiklah jika begitu"

Hoseok berdeham singkat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu mendadak berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri sebuah rak buku yang berada tepat di bagian sebelah kanan. Mata Hoseok tampak menilik satu persatu setiap buku maupun file yang berjajar rapi di rak buku tersebut.

Dari penglihatan Taehyung, pemuda itu dapat melihat jika Hoseok saat ini tengah mengambil beberapa buku lumayan tebal dan juga beberapa lembar dokumen yang ia yakini pastilah sangat penting.

Setelah dirasa cukup, laki-laki itu berbalik dan kembali duduk di hadapan Taehyung seperti semula. Taehyung jadi merasa gugup sendiri merasakan aura Hoseok yang mulai serius seperti saat ini. Beginikah orang ketika sudah memasuki tahap professional?

"Ini beberapa buku panduan yang harus kau pelajari. Kau bisa belajar etika dan aturan menjadi seorang bodyguard dari buku-buku tersebut"

Si sekretaris menyodorkan beberapa buku tebal ke hadapan Taehyung yang ditanggapi bingung oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Kau akan di beri pelatihan terlebih dahulu mengenai ilmu bela diri selama satu bulan. Maka dari itu untuk sebulan ke depan tugasmu hanya mengantar jemput nona muda ke tempat kursus dan menemaninya belajar. Itu dilakukan saat pagi dan sore. Malamnya kau akan dilatih beladiri oleh salah satu tim keamanan di rumah ini. Setelah satu bulan berlalu kau baru diperbolehkan menjaga nona muda 24 jam penuh"

"Aku mengerti hyung"

"Bagus. Sekarang tanda tangani ini. Ini adalah kontrak kerjamu. Jika kau melanggar kau akan dipastikan tidak akan lolos dari tangan tuan NamJoon"

Taehyung menerima kontrak kerja yang disodorkan Hoseok dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tak tau akan seperti apa hidupnya jika melanggar kontrak tersebut. Namun, jika pun ingin mundur sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk maju saat ini.

Dengan mata gemetar, Taehyung membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam kontrak tersebut. banyak hal mengikat dan menjerat yang tak boleh Taehyung langgar dalam kontrak tersebut. Setelah memastikan isi kontraknya benar, Taehyung meraih bolpoint yang diberikan Hoseok lantas menggoreskan coretan hitam di atas kertas tersebut.

Hitam telah berada di atas putih. Taehyung telah terikat dengan keluarga ini. Hidupnya saat ini adalah untuk menjaga nona mudanya. Tak boleh ada yang lain dalam hidup Taehyung untuk saat ini selain hal tersebut.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu, salah satu penjaga di luar akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Saat jam makan malam datanglah ke ruang makan. Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada anggota keluarga Kim"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setibanya di kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh salah seorang penjaga di paviliun khusus pekerja, Taehyung memilih untuk merebahkan diri di kasur empuk yang telah disediakan. Cahaya lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya membuat penglihatannya silau sehingga satu lengan Taehyung berpindah untuk menutupi matanya.

Mata Taehyung terpejam dalam kesunyian, tapi tidak dengan fikirannya. Saat ini fikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Banyak hal yang tiba-tiba melintas di fikirannya hingga membuat dirinya tidurpun tak bisa.

Ketika mulai bosan dengan kegiatan diamnya, Taehyung menatap arloji usang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jika dunia mulai malam. Lelaki itupun bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya lantas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi pun terhenti. Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk menutupi pinggangnya saja. Dengan rambut basah sisa dari keramas, laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri tas jinjing yang sempat ia letakkan di ujung ruangan. Ia memilah-milah baju mana yang sekiranya cocok ia kenakan malam ini. Karena ini bukan jam kerjanya, makan pilihan Taehyung jatuh pada celana kain hitam dan juga kemeja pink. Setelah mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan, Taehyung berjalan kembali memasuk kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Setelah dirinya siap, Taehyung segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menyusuri panjangnya lorong kediaman keluarga Kim. Lorong-lorong itu tampak temaram walaupun lingkungannya banyak dihuni oleh para maid maupun penjaga di rumah tersebut.

Saat hampir tiba di ujung lorong, mendadak langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti saat melintasi sebuah pintu megah yang tertutup. Mata musang Taehyung menatap pintu itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dibanding dengan pintu-pintu yang lain, pintu di hadapannya adalah yang paling megah. Jika pun ruangan tersebut digunakan untuk pekerja di rumah ini, pastilah bukan pekerja biasa yang menempati.

PRANK…..

Mata Taehyung membulat saat mendengar suara benda yang ia yakini terbuat dari kaca terjatuh dari dalam ruangan di depannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, kakinya melangkah dan tangannya menarik knop pintu hingga ruangan itu terbuka pada akhirnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Taehyung saat memasuki ruangan tersebut yang ia dapati adalah seorang kakek yang sudah sangat tua tengah terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Lebih parahnya lagi di sekitar si kakek tersebut pecahan gelas kaca tampak berceceran bersamaan dengan beberapa butir obat yang entah tak Taehyung ketahui.

"Haraboji"

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dan akhirnya terucap oleh bibir Taehyung. Tanpa laki-laki itu sadari, kakinya juga ikut berlari mendekati si kakek yang tengah menahan sakit di ujung sana. Taehyung dengan lihai menghindari setiap serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai tersebut. Dengan cekatan pula Taehyung segera meraih tubuh kakek tersebut dan membantunya untuk berdiri, kembali duduk di kursi roda.

"Kakek tidak apa?"

"Siapa kau anak muda?"

"Aku…." Mata Taehyung bergerak gelisah karena bingung harus menjawab apa

"Kenapa kau sangat mirik dengan putri ku?" ucap si kakek sambil berusaha meraih wajah Taehyung

"Maaf kek, tapi aku tidak mengenal siapa putri kakek" jawab Taehyung dengan halus disertai senyuman

"Bahkan senyum mu pun mirip sekali. B-baekhyunie…."

Mata kakek itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat menatap mata Taehyung. Jika begini keadaannya, Taehyung juga bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa pada si kakek. _'Sebenarnya siapa kakek ini?'_

"Kek… Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku hanya seorang pekerja disini"

"TAEHYUNG"

Sontak Taehyung menoleh saat namanya disebut dengan begitu lantang oleh sesosok yang sangat ia kenal di ambang pintu sana. Di kejauhan, Taehyung dapat melihat Hoseok dengan nafas memburunya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan langkah tak teratur sekretaris itu mulai mendekat ke arah Taehyung berdiri. Tangannya menyentak tangan Taehyung ketika tiba, membuat si kakek yang terduduk di kursi roda terdiam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa aku memperbolehkanmu masuk ke sembarang tempat?" ucap Hoseok tajam penuh penekanan

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya mendengar suara gelas jatuh. Karena aku penasaran aku membuka pintunya dan-"

"Cukup. Sekarang pergilah ke ruang makan. Dan juga, panggilkan Bibi Kim! Suruh dia kemari"

"B-baiklah"

Taehyung membungkuk sebentar pada si kakek sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hoseok masih menetralkan nafasnya dari keterkejutan yang ia alami, setelah tak ada siapapun, Hoseok berjalan ke arah pintu dan mulai menutupnya dari luar.

"Siapa pemuda itu Jung?"

Suara si kakek berhasil menghentikan gerakan menutup pintu yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok. Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar, terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apa walaupun wajahnya masih sangat tenang.

"Bibi Kim sebentar lagi akan kemari untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini. Sebaiknya tuan beristirahat"

"Begitukah caramu menjawab pertanyaa tuan mu?"

"Aku hanya melayani tuan NamJoon. Maafkan aku"

"Begitu rupanya. Kau tidak berubah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tanpa kau menjawab pun aku juga akan tau siapa pemuda tadi"

Hoseok membungkuk singkat sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan si kakek. Dan sedetik kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan kakek renta di dalamnya yang tengah terdiam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Tak biasanya NamJoon membuka suara terlebih dahulu seperti saat ini. Lelaki itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya pada piring yang bersih dari sisa makanan lantas meneguk air putih yang tersedia. Mendengar pertanya NamJoon, Hoseok hanya dapat menunduk sebagai rasa bersalah.

"Maaf tuan, ada sedikit keributan di paviliun tadi"

"Dimana bodyguard itu? Aku ingin melihatnya segera. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Kau masuklah" perintah Hoseok

Begitu mendengar perintah Hoseok, Taehyung berjalan gugup memasuki ruang tamu tersebut. Kepalanya baru mendongak saat kakinya sudah berhenti melangkah. Dan dihadapannya saat ini telah duduk si pemilik rumah megah ini. Tuan Kim dan juga istri beserta anak perempuannya.

"Waah aku terkejut anak muda jaman sekarang semakin tampan saja walaupun bekerja sebagai bodyguard"

Kali ini SeokJin, sang istri yang menyahut. Taehyung hanya tersenyum malu begitu nyonya di rumah itu memujinya tampan. Terkadang ia selalu terkesima dengan pesona istri bos nya ini. Selain memang cantik parasnya, ternyata pribadinya pun juga hangat

"Aku cukup puas dengan pilihanmu Hoseok-ah. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Dia terlihat handal, aku yakin sedikit latihan akan membuatnya sempurna untuk menjadi bodyguard Jungkook" ucap NamJoon panjang lebar

"Jungkook? Nugu?" bingung Taehyung

"Lancang sekali kau. Jaga ucapanmu" peringat Hoseok

"Dia putriku. Dia yang akan kau jaga. Hei Kookie, menolehlah! Kau tak ingin berkenalan dengan bodyguardmu? Dia cukup tampan jika eomma boleh memuji

Gadis yang dipanggil Jungkook itupun meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang dia pegang setelah mendengar perintah dari eommanya. Dengan gerakan malas, gadis remaja itu berdiri dan menghadapkan badan ke arah yang ia yakini tempat dimana bodyguard-nya berdiri.

"Annyeong, Kim Jungkook" singkatnya

"K-kau…"

Taehyung terkejut begitu si gadis menegakkan tubuhnya. Bukan karena cantik atau suara indah yang pernah ia dengar saat gadis itu bermain piano. Melainkan, gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah gadis yang pernah ia tabrak dan memukulinya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Ha? An-nyeong. Taehyung. Namaku Taehyung" ucap pemuda itu lirih

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong

Ada yang bisa ingetin aku sudah berapa bulan lamanya aku gak update?

Sungguh, gak ada waktu buat nulis ketika kegiatan kuliahku udah di mulai. Aku yakin readers-deul aja pasti udah pada lupa sama jalan cerita FF ini.

Tapi gpp. Walaupun lama updatenya, aku bakal berusaha buat nuntasin FF gak jelas ini. Alurnya lambat sih, dan aku sidikit sebel dengan hal itu.

Well mau gimana lagi? Daripada dibikin cepet tapi gak nyambung :v

Aku sebenernya ada ide cerita baru. Tapi melihat waktu luang aku buat nulis yang mendekati nihil, jadi aku mutusin buat selesaiin FF ini dulu.

Oh ya satu lagi, chapter ini gak ada pengeditan. So, maapkeun jika banyak typo bertebaran

See you on next chap ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **SURPRISE**

.

.

.

"Taehyung? Namamu bagus. Beri tau aku siapa nama lengkapmu!"

Seok Jin tampak begitu semangat memberondong Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan malam ini. Biasanya dia tak akan mau repot-repot menanyai pegawai baru seperti saat ini, tapi entah kenapa bodyguard baru putrinya ini begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"E… Maaf nyonya. Tapi itu adalah nama lengkapku"

Taehyung menjawab sesopan mungkin sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya. Pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia hindari setiap berkenalan dengan orang baru. Dan untuk kali ini, ia tak ingin membuat orang sebaik Kim Seok Jin merasa tersinggung maupun salah paham terhadap dirinya.

"Nde?" Kaget Seok Jin

"Maaf nyonya, Taehyung memiliki cerita panjang mengenai hal itu" sela Hoseok cepat

"Tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku. Berapa usiamu? Kau terlihat masih sangat muda"

"Usia ku baru delapan belas tahun nyonya dan akan menginjak Sembilan belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau dan Jungkook hanya selisih satu tahun"

Perempuan yang menyandang status sebagai ibu Kim Jungkook itu pun tersenyum begitu lebar tanpa ia sadari. Kedua tangannya yang bebas saling bertepuk sebagai ungkapan rasa senangnya. Tak lupa, perempuan sudah memasuki usia kepala empat itupun mengguncang pelan bahu sang putri yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya, berharap buah hatinya juga akan ikut bahagia.

Sementara di sisi yang berlawanan, NamJoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat istrinya sebahagia ini. Jika NamJoon boleh berkata jujur, mungkin senyum Seok Jin yang seperti saat ini terakhir ia lihat ketika perempuan tersebut melahirkan kedua buah hati mereka, JiHoon dan Jungkook. _'Aku merindukanmu Kim SeokJin'._

"Astaga kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini" SeokJin berbicara entah pada siapa

"Kau cerewet" NamJoon menimpali perkataan istrinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Ayolah NamJoon. Apa kau tidak bahagia melihat hal seperti ini?"

"Haruskah pertanyaanmu ku jawab?"

"Jangan kau jawab jika tidak ingin. Jujur saja, aku bahagia seperti ini karena aku teringat Baekhyunie ketika melihat Taehyung. Dia begitu mi-"

"KIM SEOKJIN"

Aura di ruang makan tersebut mendadak begitu suram saat satu nama yang begitu terlarang kembali di sebut tanpa sengaja. SeokJin yang menyadari jika dirinya salah berucap kini mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Pandangannya ia alihkan kemana saja, asal tidak pada orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. NamJoon memandangnya begitu tajam. Mata yang tadinya sempat ia tangkap memancarkan kebahagiaan kini telah berganti dengan mata yang terbalut kabut hitam. Sebenarnya SeokJin sudah kenyang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari NamJoon, tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf" Akhirnya SeokJin berujar lirih

"Eomma"

Jungkook yang berada tepat di sebelah SeokJin kini mulai meraba-raba guna menemukan keberadaan ibunya. Menyadari putrinya mulai bereaksi, perempuan itu segera meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini"

Dengan pandangan yang masih tajam pisau, NamJoon membuka pembicaraan dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat merinding setiap orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan Taehyung yang tidak tau menau tentang apa yang terjadi juga dibuat takut sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa nona muda ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Kamar paling ujung"

Mendengar bisikan dari Hoseok, Taehyung segera bergegas mendekat ke arah Jungkook berada. Dengan ragu, pemuda itu mulai menggenggam pelan lengang Jungkook untuk diajak berdiri.

"Ayo nona, kuantar kau ke kamar" bisik Taehyung pelan

"Lepas! Berani-beraninya kau ikut campur"

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dengan kasar, membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Jika sudah begini, Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri. Ia merasa tidak baik juga jika gadis itu ada di ruang makan terlalu lama, sementara orang tuanya saat ini tengah bersitegang di hadapannya. Namun di satu sisi pemuda itu juga tidak dapat membujuk nona mudanya dengan mudah.

"Nona muda, sebaiknya anda pergi ke kamar sekarang" Kali ini Hoseok yang coba membujuk

"Kumohon paman jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak mau!" Gadis itu menolak tegas

"Pergilah ke kamarmu. Appa ingin bicara empat mata dengan eomma-mu"

"Shirreo!"

"Jangan keras kepala Jeon Jungkook" Kali ini NamJoon mengucapkannya penuh penekanan

"Pergilah ke kamar sayang. Eomma nanti akan menyusul" SeokJin angkat bicara

"Tapi eomma"

"Eomma ingin mengobrol dengan appa mu"

Gadis itu terdiam. ia tak mampu membantah jika eommanya telah meminta seperti ini. Dengan tidak bersemangat, akhirnya Jungkook merelakan tubuhnya dituntun menaiki satu per satu anak tangga oleh Taehyung. Laki-laki itu sesekali mengamati wajah nona mudanya. Air muka gadis itu begitu murung dan tampak kosong. Sesekali, Taehyung juga menoleh ke arah ruang makan. Di sana ia dapat melihat kedua majikannya masih duduk terdiam tanpa Hoseok yang berada di sana. _'Sebenarnya ada apa?'_ tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

TUK

TUK

TUK

NamJoon berulang kali mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja makan yang berada di hadapannya. Sedari tadi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari perempuan yang duduk bagai patung di hadapannya. Ya, semenjak Jungkook di bawa pergi oleh Taehyung, SeokJin tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencari obyek yang ia rasa indah untuk dipandang. Menurutnya, semua yang ada di ruang makan malam ini mendadak indah asal obyek itu bukan Kim NamJoon.

"Bisakah kau menatapku? Aku ingin bicara" Si lelaki akhirnya menyerah dan memulai lebih dulu

"Maaf. Aku terlalu senang hari ini hingga teringat dengan Baekhyun" sang istri menjawab acuh

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan namanya? Jujur aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi"

"Apa kau takut?"

Kini SeokJin memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kelam suaminya. Kedua pandangan orang dewasa itu beradu, seolah menyalurkan segenap kata maupun kalimat yang selama ini tidak mampu mereka ucapkan.

"Ini sudah delapan belas tahun. Sudah seharusnya kita melupakannya"

"Katakan jika kau memang takut"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah takut SeokJin"

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah sebuah dosa jika aku mengucapkan nama adikmu?"

"Cukup" NamJoon menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Ia tak ingin tersulut emosi

"Kau tidak bisa menghapus fakta jika kau membunuhnya oppa"

BRAK

SeokJin terlonjak kaget begitu sang suami menggebrak meja tepat di hadapannya. Dari sudut matanya, perempuan itu dapat melihat NamJoon yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun akibat emosi. Sungguh, seberapa kuatnya seorang Kim SeokJin melawan Kim NamJoon, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang memiliki rasa takut. Ia takut melihat NamJoon yang seperti ini.

Belum juga SeokJin tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba sang suami telah beranjak dari posisi semula. Laki-laki itu berjalan tergesa menuju arah SeokJin lantas menarik kasar lengan si perempuan. Tubuh SeokJin dipaksa untuk berdiri kemudian dihempaskan cukup kasar oleh NamJoon hingga dirinya kini sudah terduduk di atas meja makan.

"NamJoon aku-"

CUP

Mata perempuan itu membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui bahwa bibirnya kini tengah dibungkam oleh bibir NamJoon. Laki-laki itu mencium SeokJin begitu lembut tapi menuntut, membuat SeokJin yang tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya dapat meremas baju milik NamJoon dengan gelisah. Merasa mendapat ijin, NamJoon semakin memperdalam ciumannya, SeokJin merasa kini NamJoon mulai menekan tengkuknya lebih dalam, ciumannya berubah menjadi semakin kasar. SeokJin yang sudah merasa mulai sesak nafas kini mulai memukul dada bidang sang suamin, berharap NamJoon mengerti dan memberinya sedikit oksigen.

Setelah beberapa kali mendapat pukulan, akhirnya NamJoon melepaskan ciumannya pada SeokJin. Laki-laki itu menatap diam istrinya yang masih terengah-engah di hadapannya. Nafas laki-laki itu bahkan begitu tenang untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja berciuman.

Saat nafas SeokJin sudah mulai teratur, NamJoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping sisi kanan dan kiri sang istri, membuat SeokJin yang berada sedekat itu dengan NamJoon merasa was-was.

"Tatap aku sayang"

NamJoon berujar begitu lirih dan lembut kali ini. Bahkan kalimatnya bagai sebuah mantra hingga mampu membuat SeokJin yang tadinya ketakutan kini menoleh dengan sukarela menatap mata NamJoon. _'Oh Tuhan, tolong beri tau aku kapan terakhir kali NamJoon berbicara selembut ini padaku'_ hati SeokJin menjerit.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh adikku. Kim Baekhyun" tegas NamJoon

"Jangan berbohong padaku"

"Kau tau kenapa kau masih menjadi istriku sampai saat ini Kim SeokJin?"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu"

"Begitupun aku. Tapi taukah kau SeokJin? Masih ada hal lain yang membuatmu menyandang status sebagai istriku"

"Apa?"

"Kau tau jika aku tidak membunuh Baekhyun"

Beku. Itulah yang saat ini SeokJin rasakan. Ia tak tau harus berfirik apalagi. Entah kenapa kalimat NamJoon yang barusaja diucapkan begitu menusuk hatinya. Fikirannya ingin menyangkal pernyataan NamJoon tadi dengan sejuta kata, tapi entah mengapa hatinya membantah apa yang ia fikirkan. Ya, dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa saat ini dia masih mau menjadi istri seorang Kim NamJoon jika ia tau bahwa lelaki tersebut telah membunuh adiknya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku mungkin memang membunuh Daehyun dan aku mungkin juga ingin melenyapkan anaknya, tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah adikku"

Hening. NamJoon selesai dengan ucapannya dan SeokJin masih bergelut dengan fikirannya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuyarkan keheningan tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain jika ingin bermesraan?

"JiHoon?"

SeokJin yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran anaknya dengan sigap segera turun dari meja walaupun tangan NamJoon masih berada di sekitarnya untuk mengungkungnya. Sementara itu, NamJoon tampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran JiHoon. Bahkan laki-laki itu berdeham sejenak sebelum membuka suara.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Kurasa itu tidak penting"

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya, JiHoon melenggang pergi menaiki anak tangga. Ia sudah begitu penat dengan kegiatannya hari ini, ditambah saat ia pulang justru disuguhi pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Saat kaki JiHoon menaiki dua buah anak tangga, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya lantas berbalik.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jika ingin bermesraan carilah tempat yang tertutup. Jungkook mungkin tidak bisa melihat apa yang kalian perbuat. Tapi aku bisa"

"Kim JiHoon!" bentak NamJoon

"Selamat malam Appa, Eomma"

JiHoon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, mengabaikan bentakan NamJoon yang ditujukan untuk dirnya. Saat tiba di lantai dua, atensi JiHoon terhenti ketika melihat kamar Jungkook. Dengan gontai laki-laki itu menghampiri kamar sang adik. Ini masuk jam malam dan biasanya gadis itu sudah tertidur. Namun saat JiHoon menarik knop pintu itu, pintunya terbuka.

Pemuda itu memasuki kamar Jungkook dengan berlahan ketika pintu kamarnya dapat dibuka. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Jungkook tidak lupa mengunci jendela agar angina tidak masuk. JiHoon memasuki kamar adiknya itu dengan hati-hati, mengingat kamarnya begitu gelap karena lampunya dimatikan.

"Siapa?"

"Eoh, kau belum tidur?"

Mendengar suara Jungkook, JiHoon yang tadinya ingin keluar kini membalikkan diri dan memilih untuk mendekat ke arah kasur si gadis. Dengan gerakan tenang laki-laki itu menarik selimut lantas ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya memastikan jika kau tidak lupa menutup jendela"

"Bukankah mala mini begitu dingin?"

Jungkook berujar pada JiHoon dengan suara paraunya dan mata yang terpejam. Melihat hal tersebut, JiHoon hanya dapat mengulas senyum lantas menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Beberapa menit dalam pelukan JiHoon, kini nafas Jungkook terasa begitu teratur di dada JiHoon.

"Jungkook-ah, ingin ku beritau sesuatu?"

JiHoon menjeda ucapannya

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku dengar"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, JiHoon ikut menutup matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jungkook untuk ikut bergabung ke alam mimpi.

.

.

~BLIND~

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Malam yang tadinya menyapa kini telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah, pagi yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai suara dan aroma yang mengusik panca indra.

Taehyung yang tadinya terlelap begitu pulas kini sudah siap dengan setelan jas khusus bodyguard yang diberika oleh Hoseok beberapa hari lalu. Sebelum keluar kamar, tak lupa pemuda itu mematut dirinya pada cermin setinggi seratus tigapuluh sentimeter yang terletak di ujung kamar miliknya. Celana kain hitam, kemeja putih, jas hitam dan juga pantofel. Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap.

"Tampan" ujarnya bangga

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya, Taehyung bergegas menuju pintu dan mulai membuka tempat persembunyiannya. Paviliun ini dihuni oleh para pekerja di rumah Keluarga Kim, tapi entah kenapa di hari yang masih pagi ini paviliun begitu sepi. Apakah semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini memang begitu rajin?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong panjang yang nantinya akan menjadi jalanan sehari-hari yang harus ia lewati untuk menjemput nona mudanya. Begitu tiba di ruang utama, pemandangan yang pertama kali Taehyung lihat adalah beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Ada yang memasak, ada yang sibuk merapikan sofa, da nada pula yang sibuk mengusir debu kesana kemari.

"Hei, anak baru"

Taehyung terlonjak dari aktivitas mengamatinya ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh salah seorang maid yang membawa nampan di tangannya. Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru terdiam menatap bingung maid tersebut.

"Kau bodyguard baru nona muda bukan?" tanya maid tersebut.

"Ha? A-ah iya. Aku bodyguard barunya. Namaku Taehyung" laki-laki itu memberi salam

"Ne ne. Aku Kang SeulGi. Tampaknya kau lebih muda dariku"

"Sepertinya begitu" timpal Taehyung merasa canggung

"Kau bisa memanggilku noona jika mau"

"Baiklah"

"Oh ya, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan karena ada salah satu maid yang sakit hari ini. Antarkan sarapan ini dan bangunkan nona muda. Satu jam lagi nona muda ada tes piano, jadi minta dia segera bergegas"

Mendengar pesan yang begitu panjang dari maid bernama Seulgi tersebut, Taehyung hanya dapat melongo dan mengangguk patuh saja sembari mencoba untuk mengingat setiap detail pesannya. Jujur saja, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam hal mengingat.

Setelah merasa Taehyung paham dengan ucapannya, Seulgi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan si anak baru. Taehyung menghela nafasnya dalam. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan ia tidak boleh mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya.

"Taehyung. Fighting!" ujarnya menyemangati diri.

Taehyung mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, suasana hatinya begitu gembira hari ini. Mungkin karena ini hari pertamanya?

Setibanya di depan kamar nona muda-nya, tak lupa Taehyung mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin masuk kepada sang pemilik.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Nona, ini aku Taehyung. Aku membawakan sarapan untuk nona"

Lama menunggu, tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Taehyung berdecak sebal tanpa ia sadari. _'Apa anak orang kaya selalu seperti ini?'_. Lima menit lebih Taehyung menunggu jawaban, tapi si pemilik kamar tak kunjung juga memberi tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Apa aku masuk saja? Toh aku sudah mengetuk pintu"

Akhirnya, setelah berfikir cukup lama, Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Ia akan masuk lantas meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dan membangunkan nona mudanya. Ya, dia hanya harus melakukan itu.

CKLEK

Kepala Taehyung menyembul ke dalam terlebih dahulu untuk melihat suasana yang terjadi. Kamar nona mudanya ini begitu temaram. Hanya beberapa cercah cahaya saja yang dapat menembus menerangi kamar tersebut. Pandangan Taehyung menelisik setiap sudut di ruangan tersebut. Berlahan juga kini tubuh tingginya mulai berani untuk memasuki kamar Jungkook. Saat lelaki tersebut hendak menuju meja di dekat kasur Jungkook, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati nona muda-nya kini sedang di peluk oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar semakin kurang aja"

Merasa apa yang ia lihat adalah hal yang tidak benar. Dengan segera Taehyung melangkah pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara hentakan kaki. Ditaruhnya nampan yang ia bawa pada space kosong yang ada pada nakas samping kasur Jungkook. Setelah menaruhnya, kini Taehyung menuju kamar mandi Jungkook dan mengambil segayung air dari sana. Tanpa fikir panjang, disiramkannya air yang ia bawa dari kamar mandi tadi tepat kepada laki-laki yang tengah memeluk Jungkook saat ini.

BYUUUR

"Argh sialan"

Taehyung tersenyum puas begitu laki-laki itu terbangun sambil mengumpat. Sementara si korban yang tak lain adalah JiHoon kini terduduk manis dengan nafas yang menahan emosi karena tidurnya diganggu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap JiHoon dengan sengit

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya siapa kau!" balas Taehyung tak kalah sengit

"Aahhh… Kau pasti orang baru"

"Ya aku orang baru, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Jungkook yang tadinya masih terlelap di samping JiHoon kini sudah ikut terduduk dan menampilkan wajah bingungnya pada dua orang lain yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nona muda, apa nona muda tau jika semalam ada penyusup yang masuk ke kamar nona muda?" Taehyung bertanya dengan begitu percaya dirinya

"Ck, bodoh"

Mendengar pertanyaan si bodyguard baru, JiHoon hanya dapat mendecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sungguh ingin tertawa saat ini. Apakah sekarang kinerja sekretaris ayahnya sudah menurun hingga seorang bodyguard saja tidak tau siapa dirinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada oppa?" sekarang gentian Jungkook yang melontarkan pertanyaan sengit

"Maaf nona, aku baru saja menyiramnya dengan air" jawab Taehyung

"Bodoh memang"

BUGH

Bak punya indra ke-enam, Jungkook melempar bantalnya dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Taehyung memekik pelan saat bantal tersebut mengenai tubuhnya dengan tidak pelannya. Sakit. Tak disangka tenaga gadis ini besar juga.

"Oh ya Jungkook ah, kurasa kita pernah bertemu dengan orang baru ini" tiba-tiba JiHoon menyela

"Benarkah?" Jungkook nampak penasaran

Taehyung yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua anak manusia itu mulai merasa was-was. Ya, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook dan itu bukanlah pertemuan yang meninggalkan kesan baik. Ketika pemuda ini mengingat-ingat kembali, ternyata ia juga pernah bertemu dengan si lelaki ini saat itu. Astaga, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Kau ingat pemuda yang kamu pukuli tempo hari di pinggir jalan?"

"Pemuda yang menabrakku itu?"

"Hmm"

"Kenapa oppa?"

JiHoon tersenyum setan mendengar rasa penasaran dari adiknya. Sekilas, ia melirik Taehyung yang wajahnya kini mulai pucat karena takut rahasianya akan terbongkar dan mendapat amukan ke tiga dari nona muda-ny.

"Dia sekarang ada di sini. Sebagai bodyguard mu"

Bak tembok kokoh yang runtuh, Taehyung memejamkan matanya pahit saat kata demi kata itu meluncur dari si pria rambut blonde. Pasrah. Itulah yang dapat ia lakukan saat. Sungguh Taehyung akan menerima jika pagi ini ia akan dipukuli oleh nona muda-nya

"Aku pergi mandi dulu sayang. Cepatlah mandi! Bukankah kau ada tes piano pagi ini?"

CUP

Tepat sebelum beranjak, JiHoon mencium pipi kanan Jungkook dengan kecepatan kilat, membuat Taehyung yang berada di sana membulatkan bola mata.

Seolah tidak peduli, JiHoon melenggang pergi menuju pintu kamar begitu saja. Sebelum tangannya memutar knop, tak lupa laki-laki itu berbalik lantas berkata…

"Sebaiknya kau sering-sering melihat foto keluarga yang dipajang di ruang tengah. Atau kau bisa tanyakan siapa aku pada Sekretaris Jung. Jangan lupa menyapaku ketika sudah mendapatkan jawabannya"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir JiHoon, membuat Taehyung yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi nya kebingungan. Belum selesai Taehyung bergelut dengan fikirrannya. Sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat mengenai tubuhnya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Ternyata kau hah?"

BUGH

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kemarin?"

"Nona muda, tunggu dulu aku bisa jelaskan"

BUGH

"Terlambat. Aku sudah mengetahuinya"

BUGH

"Dasar kurang ajar. Beraninya kau menyiram JiHoon oppa"

"Ne?"

BUGH

"Rasakan"

Dipukul bertubi-tubi oleh si gadis, Taehyung yang tadinya terdiam kini mulai memberi perlawanan. Tangannya yang bebas sedari tadi kini berusaha untuk menangkap kedua tangan Jungkook yang sibuk memukulinya dengan bantal.

Merasa mendapat perlawanan, Jungkook semakin brutal memukulkan bantal yang ia pegang. Pukulannya tanpa arah dan mendapat perlawanan dari Taehyung membuat langkah kakinya mundur secara berlahan

1 Langkah

2 Langkah

3 Langkah

BRUK

Kaki Jungkook tak dapat mundur lagi karena mengenai kasur yang ada di kamarnya. Dan tak hanya itu saja, akibat kakinya yang terantuk kasur tadi, kini tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang.

Jungkook terkejut bukan main dengan kejadian tersebut. Ditambah, ia juga merasakan ada beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ya, itu Taehyung yang tak sengaja juga ikut terjatuh karena ulah ceroboh Jungkook

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi tersebut cukup lama. Jungkook yang tak dapat melihat apapun hanya terdiam karena masih terkejut. Sementara Taehyung, entah keberanian dari mana kini ia dengan berani menatap mata nona muda-nya itu begitu dalam.

"Maaf"

Taehyung bangkit setelah mengucapkan satu kata tersebut. Tak lupa ia juga membantu Jungkook untuk duduk dan diterima begitu saja oleh gadis tersebut.

"Mandilah. Bukankah nona ada tes piano pagi ini? Aku akan mengantar nona. Dan tampaknya nona tidak akan sempat sarapan. Aku akan minta Seulgi noona membungkusnya untukmu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Taehyung meraih nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja lantas hendak membawanya keluar untuk dibungkus saja.

"Taehyung"

Langkah itu berhenti begitu suara lembut itu mengintrupsi.

"Ya nona"

"Jangan panggil aku nona"

"Apa?Tapi-"

"Panggil aku Jungkook. Namaku Kim Jungkook"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N

Annyeong….

Aku kembali setelah sekian lama. Ugh, seneng rasanya bisa nulis lagi

Apakah ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? Aku sih gak berharap banyak.

Yang pasti aku bakal nuntasin cerita ini.

Happy reading

See you next chap ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

WHO IS ME

.

.

.

Taehyung menuruni tangga utama dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi lengkap dengan senampan makanan yang masih penuh berada pada genggaman tangannya. Seulgi yang tadinya sedang membersihkan kursi ruang tamu langsung menaikkan alis nya bingung ketika melihat bodyguard baru itu sudah seperti zombie di pagi hari.

"Apa nona muda tidak mau memakan sarapannya?"

Perempuan itu bertanya setelah meletakkan kemoncengnya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil nampan berisi makanan tersebut dari tangan Taehyung. Untung saja nampan itu masih di pegang dengan benar, jika tidak mungkin nampan tersebut sudah melayang entah kemana dan berakhir dengan pemecatan karena memecahkan koleksi piring-piring mahal milik Nyonya Kim.

"Hei Taehyung…! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Seketika itu pula Taehyung terperanjat mendengar nada bicara Seulgi yang naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Matanya sempat mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sementara Seulgi, perempuan itu memilih untuk melenggang ke dapur guna meletakkan makanan yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali itu. _'Orang kaya memang sesuka hati mereka'_ pikir Seulgi.

"Noona, tunggu sebentar!"

"Wae?" Seulgi menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan ke arah Taehyung

"Bisa kau bungkus makanan itu? Nona muda tidak sempat untuk sarapan karena ada tes piano pagi ini"

"Eoh?"

Taehyung mengaruk tengkunya canggung, sementara Seulgi hanya membeo. Selama dia bekerja di rumah ini nona muda adalah orang yang akan melewatkan sarapannya bila tidak sempat. Jadi apa Seulgi sedang bermimpi atau salah dengar?

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama di tempat masing-masing. Taehyung masih mengusap tengkuknya yang seratus persen tak gatal, dan Seulgi masih setia menatap makanan serta Taehyung secara bergantian.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana yang semakin canggung, akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk berdeham. Kesadaran kedua anak manusia beda usia itu seketika kembali setelah dehaman Taehyung itu berakhir.

"Tolong bungkus itu untuk nona muda. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil"

"B-baiklah"

Setelah memastikan jawaban dari Seulgi, Taehyung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut guna menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarkan nona mudanya.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Jungkook menampakkan diri didampingi oleh JiHoon yang setia menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi mobil hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan sambil memicingkan matanya tak suka. Apa-apaan itu, bahkan ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah bergandengan tangan tanpa tau mau. _'Cih, anak muda zaman sekarang'._ Dan hei, kenapa Nyonya SeokJin membiarkan putri nya digandeng begitu saja oleh lelaki? Apakah mereka sudah bertunangan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah menikah? Astaga, fikiran Taehyung semakin melantur tanpa arah.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Taehyung terperanjat dari lamunannnya ketika JiHoon menyenggolnya dengan cara yang sedikit menyebalkan baginya. Laki-laki itu mendengus, lantas membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook tanpa membalas pertanyaan JiHoon.

JiHoon yang merasa diabaikan oleh _bodyguard tengil_ , begitulah ia menyebutnya, lantas menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Seulas senyum mencela tak ketinggalan ia tampilkan pada wajah tampannya itu. Astaga, ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah lelaki itu.

"Masuklah princess"

Gadis cantik yang tadinya hanya terdiam di samping JiHoon kini mulai menggerakkan langkahnya memasuki mobil. Dengan gaya santai nan elegant-nya, Jungkook duduk manis di kursi belakang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah memastikan nona mudanya telah berada di tempat yang seharusnya, Taehyung menutup pintu mobil itu dengan pelan. Tanpa memerdulikan laki-laki lain yang ada di sebelah mobil tersebut, Taehyung melenggang begitu saja untuk menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Hei… Bodyguard baru…!" seru JiHoon

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tak lupa ia memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap JiHoon, lantas mengangkat alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ku berikan tadi pagi?"

Sebuah permen karet keluar dari jaket kulit JiHoon setelah lelaki itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tak lupa, laki-laki itu juga menyilangkan tangannya saat permen karet yang tadinya ada di tangan kini telah beralih dalam kunyahan.

"Apakah itu perlu? Mengetahui siapa dirimu?"

Seakan tak mau kalah, Taehyung juga menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Bahkan dengan berani Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Ck, benar-benar bodyguard yang tengil"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat, aku harus mengantar nona muda. Annyeong"

Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya. sementara JiHoon hanya tertawa renyah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal setelah mengetahui siapa diriku"

Balasan dari JiHoon sekali lagi berhasil menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang sudah menggenggam gagang pintu mobil.

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu"

BLAM

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan sempurna oleh Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya tersebut. Sementara JiHoon, laki-laki itu hanya memandang kepergian mobil adiknya dengan seulas senyum dan tak lupa tangan yang melambai di udara dengan ceria.

Yaaaah, mungkin Jungkook tak dapat melihatnya,tapi ia yakin adik cantiknya itu dapat merasakannya.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Baru lima menit perjalanan, Jungkook sudah menurunkan kaca jendela yang berada persis di sebelahnya. Taehyung yang tadinya menyetir kini sesekali mulai memperhatikan nona mudanya itu dari balik spion depan.

Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, nona mudanya ini cantik juga. Gadis itu memiliki mata yang sedikit bulat, hidungnya bangir, dan bibirnya tidak begitu tipis. Tapi dari sekian kesempurnaan yang dimiliki gadis tersebut, Taehyung paling tertarik dengan pipi chubby gadis tersebut. Pipinya yang chubby membuat gadis itu tampak cantik dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika dapat menyentuh pipi tersebut.

"Ekm"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar dehaman gadis tersebut. Tak lupa laki-laki tersebut juga menampar pipinya sekali agar tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan. Astaga, tampaknya hari ini ia sudah banyak melamun.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah?"

Entah kenapa Taehyung tampak gelagapan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" gadis tersebut mengulang pertanyaannya

"Eoh? Eemm… Ini…"

Waktu seolah berpihak pada Taehyung saat itu. Tepat ketika ia ingin memberikan sarapan, ia sampai di sebuah perempatan yang lampu lalu lintasnya sedang memerah.

Sebuah bingkisan paper bag kecil mendarat tepat di atas pangkuan Jungkook. Gadis itu meraba-raba bingkisan yang diberikan oleh bodyguard-nya itu guna menebak apa isinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jungkook (lagi)

"Sarapan mu. Jungkookie"

"Eoh?"

"Maaf jika aku menggunakan banmal sebelumnya. Tapi kau tadi tidak sempat memakan sarapan mu, jadi aku meminta Seulgi noona untuk membungkusnya"

"Aku tidak mau. Ini sudah terlambat untuk memakan sarapan"

Tepat setelah beberapa detik Jungkook berbicara, lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Taehyung menginjak pedal gas mobil tersebut dengan pelan dan melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan standar.

"Maafkan aku lagi, tapi kau harus tetap sarapan nona. Kau ada tes hari ini, jika tidak sarapan, bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan sumber tenagamu?"

"Berhentilah minta maaf, aku sungguh membencinya. Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku nona, aku juga membencinya. Dan berhentilah mengatakan ini itu, kau benar-benar sok tau. Menyebalkan sekali"

KRAUGH

Refleks saja Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat nona mudanya berada. Tanpa laki-laki itu sangka, kini Jungkook tengah menyantap roti isi yang dibawakan oleh Seulgi. Mata musang Taehyung bahkan mengerjap dan melirik beberapa kali dari spion karena masih terkejut dengan Jungkook yang menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Nona muda…. Ah, maksudku Jungkookie, kau memakan sarapanmu?" tanya nya memastikan

"Kau sungguh membuat suasana hatiku memburuk. Bisa beri aku minum?"

Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat panjang tersebut dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Taehyung terkekeh singkat melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah makanan tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang semakin membengkak akibat mengunyah makanan. Astaga, bagaimana tuan-nya bisa memiliki putri seajaib ini.

"Ini"

Taehyung memberikan sebotol air minum pada Jungkook yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh gadis tersebut. Tampaknya Jungkook sudah terlatih dengan baik selama ini. Gadis itu bisa melakukan segala sesuatu seperti orang normal. Seakan-akan ia bukanlah gadis buta yang selama ini dilihat orang lain.

"Kenapa roti ini begitu lezat" lirihnya sambil menyibak poni.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di sekolah musik tempat gadis tersebut belajar piano. Taehyung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah mematikan mobil, bahkan laki-laki itu sudah hendak turun namun diurungkan karena Jungkook tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Gelangku…."

Taehyung masih setia mengamati setiap pergerakan nona mudanya dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu tampak panik mencari gelang yang bahkan tak Taehyung ketahui apa pentingnya di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kah begitu penting?"

"Itu gelang keberuntunganku"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar lolos dari hidung bangir Taehyung. Laki-laki itu memilih turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook setelahnya.

"Ayo kita turun dulu"

"Tapi… gelangku"

"Ayo turun"

Setelah dengan sedikit penekanan, akhirnya gadis itu mau menuruti Taehyung untuk turun dari mobil. Jungkook tampak menunduk sedih dan meremas rok denim yang dikenakannya. Melihat hal tersebut Taehyung memiliki sebuah inisiatif.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu tampak sibuk melepas sebuah gelang usang yang melingkar pada salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Pakai ini saja"

"Apa ini?"

"Eomma ku pernah mengatakan jika ini adalah gelang keberuntungan"

"Gelang keberuntungan?"

"Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu. Jangan bersedih lagi oke?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Taehyung meraih tangan kanan Jungkook yang sedari tadi meremas rok yang dikenakannya lantas mulai mengikat simpul disana

DEG

Hati Jungkook serasa seperti diremas kuat. Setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Taehyung mendadak menjelma menjadi sebuah _de javu_ bagi Jungkook. _'Kata-kata ini… Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya?'_ batin Jungkook

" _Ige mwo-ya?"_

" _Eomma ku bilang ini adalah gelang keberuntungan"_

" _Gelang keberuntungan?"_

" _Aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi oke?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja Jungkookie?"

"Hah?"

"Kau melamun" terang Taehyung

"Benarkah?"

"Cha… Sudah selesai"

Sadar sedari tadi tangannya dipegang oleh Taehyung, Jungkook segera menarik tangannya cepat. Tangan kiri Jungkook yang tadinya bebas kini mulai meraba tangan kanannya yang dipasangi sebuah gelang oleh Taehyung. Jungkook dapat merasakan ada tujuh butir manik-manik dengan ukuran berbeda di setiap urutannya. Awalnya Jungkook merasa biasa saja, namun ia menyadari sesuatu. _'Kenapa gelang ini…'_

"Masuklah. Nanti kau bisa terlambat"

Tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang masih terdiam dalam dunianya, laki-laki itu dengan santainya mendorong pundak Jungkook untuk digiring masuk ke dalam sekolah musik-nya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik saat tes nanti. Jika berhasil aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk nona"

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjadi yang terbaik. Dan juga… aku tidak butuh hadiah yang kau tawarkan"

"B-begitu kah?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah teman yang begitu peduli? Apa aku tampak menyedihkan di matamu?"

Jungkook menjadi emosional sendiri. Entah kenapa semua perlakuan Taehyung hari ini seperti mengasihani dirinya. Membawakannya makan, memberikannya gelang, dan menawarkan hadiah. Sungguh Jungkook tak butuh semua itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau hanya…."

"Hanya apa?"

"Tampak kesepian"

Angin berhembus dengan santainya, menyapa setiap insan yang ada di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook. Rambut Jungkook yang tadinya tertata dengan apik kini satu persatu mulai bergerak mengikuti semilir angin yang berhembus, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Rambut yang tadinya di sibakkan kini mulai turun menutupi sebagian dahi laki-laki tersebut.

Tampaknya musim gugur yang sendu telah tiba. Dan musim dingin yang menusuk akan segera menyapa dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Kedua anak manusia yang tadinya berdebat kini memilih untuk saling terdiam satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka seolah kaku dan memilih untuk menikmati menusuknya angin musim gugur yang berhembus pada pagi hari ini. Tampaknya sebuah kisah baru akan segera dimulai pada musim gugur tahun ini. Entahlah, biarkantakdir _Nya_ yang berbicara.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Suasana sunyi tampak kentara sekali pada salah satu rumah yang ada di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Tak hanya luarnya saja yang sepi, tapi dalamnya pun juga tampak sunyi. Walapun begitu, rumah tersebut tampak bersih dan terawat, seolah membantah jika rumah tersebut telah diabaikan seratus persen oleh sang penghuni.

CKLEK

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Dengan pakaian yang kusut disana-sini, laki-laki itu berjalan gontai menelurusuri setiap lorong-lorong sempit yang ada di rumahnya guna menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung ruangan lainnya. Setibanya di sana, laki-laki itu bergegas membasuh wajahnya dengan dinginnya air yang mengalir melintasi setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Hah, dingin sekali"

Walapun mengeluh seperti itu, tapi laki-laki yang telah memasuki usia tiga puluhan itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebuah sabun wajah yang telah ia buat berbusa kini disapukannya dengan semangat pada tiap lekuk wajahnya. Tampaknya Jimin tak ingin ada satu inci dari wajahnya yang terlewat dari sabun wajah pagi ini. Setelah membasuh bersih wajahnya, tak lupa juga Jimin berkumur agar tetap segar.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak setelahnya. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya yang tergambar sama persis pada kaca yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hah"

Lagi, laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing karena semalam dengan jelas ia ingat jika menenggak banyak botol soju. Ia pulang larut malam, dan pastinya Min Yoongi lah yang akan membukakan pintu dan mengantarnya ke kamar.

 _'Oh, dimana perempuan itu?'_ Jimin teringat dengan sosok Yoongi yang belum dilihatnya sama sekali pagi ini. Biasanya perempuan itu akan sibuk memasak sepagi ini di dapurnya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Dengan langkah yang terlihat malas, Jimin kembali menyusuri rumahnya, namun kali ini ia berbelok pada kamar yang di tempati Yoongi, persis di depan kamarnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Meskipun ini adalah rumah Jimin, tapi tetap saja ia tau sopan santun. Ia akan senantiasa mengetuk pintu kamar perempuan mungil tersebut untuk meminta ijin masuk. Sebenarnya Yoongi tak masalah Jimin keluar masuk kamarnya, tapi lelaki itu tetap pada kebiasaannya. Jimin tak ingin tiba-tiba saat ia masuk Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi tak terduga, sedang berganti baju mungkin contohnya? _'Astaga Park Jimin, kendalikan fikiran kotormu. Ini masih terlalu pagi'_

"Masuklah oppa"

Setelah mendapat ijin sang empunya, barulah Jimin memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut. baru setengah dari daun pintu yang bergeser, Jimin dapat melihat jika saat ini Yoongi tengah terdiam menikmati dinginnya angina musim gugur di tepi jendela.

"Kau bisa sakit jika menikmati udara musim dingin terlalu lama" tegur Jimin

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, dan tanpa bertanya pun Yoongi sudah tau jika itu pastilah Jimin. Laki-laki itu tampak sudah segar, walaupun bajunya masih kusut.

"Biar kutebak, oppa pasti belum mandi" perempuan itu tersenyum

"Tapi aku sudah tampan"

"Tapi masih bau"

Mereka berdua tergelak dengan candaan garing seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin tampak paling terbahak di antara mereka berdua. Sesekali matanya yang menyipit akibat tertawa itu melirik Yoongi yang begitu cantik dengan eye smile-nya di pagi hari.

"Hah… sudah lama sekali kita tidak tertawa seperti ini"

"Bukankah kita semakin canggung?" Yoongi mengulas senyumnya lantas mendudukkan diri di depan meja rias.

"Hmm…"

"Oppa, aku ingin pindah. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan oppa selama ini"

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku senang kau berada di sini"

"Aku bukanlah keluarga oppa, aku juga bukan siapa-siapa. Bukankah tidak baik jika terlalu lama tinggal bersama?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya seorang remaja yang membawa kabur bayi temannya lantas kau tolong Park Jimin. Tidak lebih"

"Ya, kau adalah remaja yang ku tolong. Maka dari itu kau milikku Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Annyeong… Aku kembali update cerita garing ini setelah dua bulan (mungkin) :v

Klo boleh curhat sih, sebenernya aku mengalami kendala di pertengahan cerita ini. Aku merasa alur ceritaku mengalami penurunan. Gak ada seru-serunya, dan alurnya semakin lama semakin lambat, bahasanya garing kriuk-kriuk. Entahlah, aku masih bingung cari moment yang tepat untuk memunculkan konflik sesungguhnya. Mood aku juga mempengaruhi kayaknya. Apalagi aku tak kunjung libur libur semester dan tugas masih banyak #YaaahCurhatLagiKan

Aku udah punya gambaran ending-nya, tapi yaitu…. Aku bingung di pertengahan

Readers-deul ngerasa gitu gak sih?

Tapi tetep, aku bakal usahain selesain ini cerita sesuai alur yang udah aku rencanain. Tapi gak tau juga sampek chapter berapa, pengennya gak sampek 30 chapter lah. 20-an aja cukup :v

Jadi readers-deul….

Aku mohon banget kasih kritik dan saran buat cerita aku ini. Siapa tau dari kritik saran kalian aku dapat pencerahan (?)

See you next time ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **HER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana beku menyelimuti ke-dua insan yang baru saja berdebat tadi. Jimin memilih berdiri menikmati angin musim gugur di tepi jendela, sementara Yoongi memilih tetap duduk terdiam diatas kasur yang entah sejak kapan hilang nyamannya. Pikiran kedua anak manusia yang telah cukup umur itu sepertinya melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Terlihat jelas dari raut datar keduanya yang tidak bernafsu mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku akan ke supermarket" putus Yoongi

Segera setelahnya, perempuan itu lekas berdiri dan menyambar mantel yang sengaja ia gantung tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Melihat Yoongi yang akan segera beranjak, Jimin dengan gerakan gesitnya segera berbalik dan menghadang pergerakan Yoongi tepat di ambang pintu.

"Supermarket kau bilang? Apa aku menyuruhmu kesana?"

Jimin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya tak kuasa untuk meniup poni panjangnya karena kesal sendiri dengan kelakuan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku lapar oppa, dan aku sedang malas memasak. Jadi bisa tolong kau minggir?"

"Aaa… Jadi kau lapar? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mandi. Kita ke supermarket bersama"

"Nde?"

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah bingung si perempuan, Jimin berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan kamar Yoongi tersebut. sesampainya di ujung lorong kamar, tiba-tiba Jimin berhenti dan mendadak berbalik.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu di sofa. Awas jika kau pergi sendirian. _I will catch you again_ "

Yoongi yang melihat tingkah aneh Jimin tak tahan untuk tidak menggaruk rambutnya yang memang gatal saat itu. Ayolah… ini masih pagi dan dia sudah disuguhi suasana sekonyol ini. Karena tak ingin bosan, akhirnya perempuan itu memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa sesuai perintah Jimin. Tak ketinggalan, perempuan itu juga menyalakan televise untuk melihat berita di pagi hari.

Sempat beberapa kali jemari Yoongi tak hentinya menekan tombol pada remote control hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah saluran berita infotaimen pagi. Perempuan itu menonton acaranya dengan sangat khitmat, sesekali Yoongi juga menguap tatkala berita yang disampaikan bukanlah dari selebriti favorite-nya. Karena bosan dengan berita selebriti yang ada di hadapannya, pada akhirnya Yoongi memilih mengeluarkan ponsel butut-nya lantas memainkan salah satu game yang ada di sana.

"Hah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan game _SuperStar_ ku" monolognya

Dengan santainya, Yoongi menyandarkan punggung pada sofa lantas menaikkan sebelah kakinya. Jemarinya yang tadinya sibuk memilih chanel televise kini beralih sibuk memilih beberapa lagu dari boygroup favoritenya untuk dimainkan.

Satu lagu selesai

Dua lagu selesai

Perempuan itu masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tak terasa ia sudah memasuki lagu ke tiga untuk dimainkan. Saat telah mencapai pertengahan lagu, mendadak telinga Yoongi terusik oleh kata-kata yang dibacakan oleh reporter infotaiment yang tadi sempat ia tonton.

" _ **Berita baru kali ini datang dari dunia bisnis. Kim Corporation dilaporkan kembali mengembangkan sayapnya di awal tahun ini. Bukan hanya pada bidang property, kali ini Kim Corporation memilih untuk melebarkan sayapnya di bidang fashion. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini sang CEO yang tak lain adalah Kim NamJoon diketahui telah menandatangani sebuah kesepakatan dengan salah satu pemilik brand fashion terkenal di negeri ini yaitu Ahn Jaehyun, CEO dari fAHNshion"**_

" _ **Pak Kim NamJoon, bisa jelaskan kenapa anda memilih fAHNshion sebagai mitra kerja untuk kali ini?"**_

" _ **Ah, putra ku yang masih menginjak usia remaja sangat menggemari fashion akhir-akhir ini. Dia sering bergonta ganti gaya untuk menemukan yang cocok dengan dirinya. Dari hal tersebut munculah ide ini. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk bukan?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana dengan putri anda? Apakah dia juga menginspirasi anda tentang dunia fashion?"**_

" _ **Tidak"**_

" _ **Lalu apakah benar bahwa anda berniat menjodohkan putra anda dengan putri CEO fAHNshion?"**_

" _ **Ah itu… Aku terkejut rumor tersebut menyebar dengan cepat. Aku akan memberitau jika nantinya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi"**_

TAK…!

Ponsel Yoongi terjatuh begitu saja setelah melihat berita yang ada di televise pagi ini. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Yoongi bagai di sambar petir pagi ini. Tepat di hadapannya, sesosok lelaki yang paling ia hindari di dunia menampakkan kembali wujudnya setelah sekian lama perempuan tersebut mencoba untuk menutup diri dari dunia. Dengan senyum sumringah, lelaki itu memamerkan wibawanya di depan sana, membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya merasa diperolok walau hanya menonton dari televise.

Kedua tangan Yoongi refleks bertaut begitu erat. Tidak. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak dengan cepat, keringat dingin mengucur tanpa disadari dari pinggir pelipisnya. Bayang-bayang kejadian delapan belas tahun lalu dengan otomatisnya berputar menyelimuti fikiran Yoongi. tembakan, langkah kaki, dan tangisan sahabatnya. Semuanya berputar bagai kaset rusak di hadapannya.

"Yoongi… Min Yoongi… Yoongi-ya… Hei!"

Jimin yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mandinya dibuat kaget dengan Yoongi yang duduk seperti patung di hadapan televise. Laki-laki itu memanggil nama si perempuan berulang kali, namun tak ada tanggapan. Tampak dari samping, wajah Yoongi begitu pucat, membuat Jimin yang melihatnya khawatir sendiri.

"Yak…! Min Yoongi kau kenapa?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil begitu keras, Yoongi tersentak dari keterdiamannya. Perempuan itu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan takut-nya. Tak tega melihat Yoongi yang seperti itu, Jimin memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan punggung perempuan itu.

"Katakan, ada apa?"

"Kim NamJoon…"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setelahnya kembali dari kegiatan mengantar nona mudanya ke sekolah, Taehyung langsung kembali ke kediaman Keluarga Kim. Sesuai jadwal yang telah diberitaukan oleh Sekretaris Jung, ia harus mengikuti latihan bela diri karena masih pegawai baru di rumah ini.

Dengan langkah yang santai, Taehyung memasuki rumah mewah tersebut dengan fikiran yang cukup kosong. Di kepalanya saat ini masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata nona mudanya tadi pagi. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Jungkook, tapi entah kenapa setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu pagi ini begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

PRANK

Taehyung terkejut dengan bunyi benda pecah yang baru saja di dengarnya. Karena memang ia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tanpa ragu Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ruang utama yang ia yakini sebagai sumber dari benda pecah tersebut.

Sesampainya di ambang ruang utama, ia melihat banyak pelayan berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Mereka semua tampak cemas memperhatikan peristiwa yang terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah ruangan sana tampak NamJoon, SeokJin dan JiHoon yang sedang bersitegang dengan argument mereka masing-masing. Taehyung tak terkejut dengan keberadaan tuan dan nyonya-nya yang memang ia ketahui sering bersitegang. Lalu, untuk apa JiHoon ada di sana?

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud omong kosong yang dikatakan pembaca gosip di televise itu?"

JiHoon memulai perdebatan dengan oktaf yang cukup tinggi. Dengan berani, laki-laki muda itu menatap tajam NamJoon sambil menunjuk wajah pembawa berita pagi yang sedang tayang di televise.

"Dia tidak membacakan omong kosong. Itu akan segera terjadi"

NamJoon menjawab pertanyaan JiHoon dengan nada tenangnya. Bahkan tanpa rasa terusik sedikitpun, laki-laki paruh baya itu masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyesap secangkir kopi yang tadi sempat disajikan oleh salah satu pelayan.

"Jadi ayah membenarkan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak pemilik brand fashion itu?"

 _'Ayah'_? Taehyung membekap mulutnya dengan ke dua tangan begitu dramatis. _'Jadi JiHoon adalah putra Kim NamJoon? Itu berarti ia saudara Jungkook?'._ Dengan ketakutan yang mulai menjalar pada dirinya, Taehyung masih memberanikan diri untuk menonton perdebatan di hadapannya.

"Perjodohan? Yeobo? Kau bercanda?"

SeokJin yang tampak tidak tahu apa-apa kini ikut berdiri dan memasang wajah sama bingungnya sekaligus marah seperti ekspresi JiHoon.

"Ya. Aku memang berniat menjodohkan JiHoon dengan putri Jaehyun. Kita butuh penguat untuk keberlangsungan perusahaan. Lagipula putri Jaehyun begitu cantik, dan ia lulusan dari universitas di Paris. Dia setara dengan kita"

"Oooh, jadi ayah mengorbankanku? Baiklah. Lakukan semuanya sesuka hati ayah, tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan orang yang ayah maksud tadi"

JiHoon yang sudah kepalang kesal dengan sikap ayahnya memilih pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya brutal menuju arah pintu keluar. Saat berpapasan dengan Taehyung, JiHoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping lelaki tersebut.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku bukan?" ucap JiHoon lirih tanpa eksresi di setiap katanya

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, JiHoon melanjutkan langkahnya. Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar suara deru motor yang sepertinya dikendarai dengan penuh emosi. Taehyung menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu keluar. Dapat dilihatnya bahwa siluet JiHoon berlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kim NamJoon… Kau benar-benar gila demi harta" ejek SeokJin

"Kau tau sendiri pengorbananku untuk ini semua"

"Kim NamJoon…!"

"Kenapa sayang?" jawab NamJoon begitu lembut

"Aku merasa kehilangan dirimu yang dahulu"

Ada nada sedih di setiap kata yang diucapkan SeokJin kali ini. Walaupun lirih, setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengetahui bahwa hati sang nyonya tersebut tengah terluka.

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, SeokJin memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan utama tersebut. NamJoon yang melihat istrinya seperti itu hanya menatap dalam diam. Diambilnya secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin di meja, lantas menyeruputnya kembali hingga meninggalkan sedikit kecapan di akhir.

"Kenapa kalian masih disitu. Kembali bekerja!"

"Baik tuan"

Satu persatu pelayan yang tadinya mengerumuni perdebatan tuan mereka kini mulai meninggalkan tempat dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi tampaknya, apa yang dikatakan oleh NamJoon tadi tidak di dengar atau sengaja tak di dengar oleh Taehyung. Buktinya, sekarang Taehyung masih berdiri mematung di tempat semula.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Kau tak ada pekerjaan?"

"Hah?"

Taehyung gelagapan sendiri begitu NamJoon menegurnya. Dengan nyali yang sudah menciut, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf pada sang tuan besar.

Sebuah decakan mengejek terlontar dari bibir NamJoon, telinga Taehyung mendengarnya begitu jelas. Mata pemuda itu memejam rapat berharap nasib baik masih saja berpihak padanya. Jangan sampai ada setan lewat yang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga tuannya untuk memecatnya detik ini juga.

"Kembali bekerja" perintah NamJoon tegas

"B-baik tuan"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Taehyung segera terbirit meninggalkan ruang utama tersebut untuk menuju ke taman belakang paviliun dimana ia akan melakukan latihan beladiri untuk pegawai baru.

Hampir lima menit lamanya Taehyung berlari, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di tepi taman yang akan ia gunakan untuk latihan bela diri.

"Hah, untung saja tuan masih berbaik hati" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada

Nafas pemuda itu masih naik turun walaupun kakinya sudah berhenti digunakan untuk kabur dari tuannya. Saat fikirannya telah jernih, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling taman. Bukan sebuah taman yang ramai digunakan untuk latihan seperti bayangannya, tapi taman itu begitu sepi, tak ada seorangpun di taman tersebut.

"Mencari kami?"

"ASTAGA…!"

Kali ini jantung Taehyung benar-benar dipaksa untuk bekerja dua kali lipat kembali. Bagaimana tidak, Taehyung yang tadinya di taman tersebut seorang diri mendadak dikerumuni oleh tujuh orang berbadan kekar serba hitam di belakangnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pemuda itu waspada

"Kau tidak tau siapa kami?"

Salah seorang dari ketujuh orang tersebut maju satu langkah mendekati Taehyung, membuat yang di dekati justru memundurkan satu langkahnya karena takut.

"Aku SungGyu, ketua dari pasukan khusus Infinite"

"WooHyun"

"DongWoo"

"Howon"

"MyungSoo"

"SungYeol"

"SungJeong"

"KAMI ADALAH PASUKAN KHUSUS INFINITE"

Bukan hanya terkejut, kali ini Taehyung dibuat bingung sendiri dengan tingkah ketujuh orang yang mengaku sebagai pasukan khusus dari Keluarga Kim ini. Apakah mereka benar-benar pasukan khusus? Pasukan yang jarang diketahui, pasukan yang tak tersentuh, dan pasukan paling kuat. Tapi sungguh, saat ini pasukan yang bernama infinite ini tak mencerminkan itu semua.

"Jadi… Kalian yang akan melatihku?"

"Ya, kami yang akan melatihmu. Apa kau sudah siap?" jawab seorang yang Taehyung ingat bernama SungYeol

"Engh… Begini hyung-nim… sebenarnya aku ti-"

BUK

Tanpa disangka, sebuah kaki menjegal kaki Taehyung dari belakang yang sukses membuat pemuda itu tersungkur mencium rerumputan taman. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan, bibirnya yang tipis itu tanpa terlihat oleh pasukan infinite mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Latihan dimulai sekarang"

Mata musang Taehyung otomatis membulat mendengar satu kata itu, kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk kini refleks terangkat dan menoleh ke arah anggota infinite berada.

"T-tunggu dulu hyung-nim… Bercanda tidak selucu ini" ucap Taehyung gelagapan

"MyungSoo-ya, lebih baik kau siapkan perban sebanyak mungkin untuk bocah tengil ini!"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar oke?"

Jempol kanan SungGyu pun terangkat ke MyungSoo, yang membuat salah satu bodyguard tersebut langsung meninggalkan area taman.

Kini perhatian anggota infinite yang tersisa kembali tertuju pada Taehyung yang tak lekas berdiri juga. Dengan tangan dan jari jemari saling direnggangkan, ke enam anggota infinite yang tersisa mulai melangkah mendekati Taehyung. Sebuah senyum sinis tak lupa mereka sunggingkan untuk menambah suasana horor di hati Taehyung.

"TIDAAAAKKK…!"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Di tengah keramaian supermarket, Jimin mendorong sebuah troli dengan begitu malasnya. Kakinya melangkah berat mengikuti setiap langkah yang Yoongi jejakkan. Ya, dia dan perempuan mungil itu tengah berbelanja di supermarket, membeli berbagai kebutuhan yang Yoongi yakini sudah harus distok kembali.

Laki-laki itu sesekali tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang memilih-milih barang. Terkadang, perempuan itu juga menyempatkan diri bertanya padanya walau hanya sekedar meminta saran barang mana yang lebih bagus. Tak mudah untuk membuat Yoongi ceria kembali seperti saat ini, tadi pagi perempuan itu sempat tak mau di ajak bicara karena melihat orang yang Jimin ketahui telah menorehkan goresan di hati Yoongi muncul kembali. Tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk menyakiti orang tersebut suatu hari nanti.

"Oppa ingin vitamin yang rasa apa?" tawar Yoongi

"Apa saja asal kau suka" balas Jimin acuh

Bibir Yoongi dengan otomatisnya sedikit mengerucut. Oh, apakah kau lihat itu Park Jimin? Min Yoongi sedang merajuk rupanya.

Karena mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Jimin, Yoongi pun dengan mantab memilih vitamin dengan rasa jeruk. Sebotol vitamin berhasil ia ambil dengan mudah. Saat kakinya hendak kembali melangkah menelusuri jajaran rak obat-obatan, mendadak mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah vitamin minyak ikan di jajaran rak atas.

' _Membelikan Jimin oppa vitamin tersebut tidak masalah bukan?'_ fikirnya

Yoongi hendak meminta bantuan Jimin untuk mengambilkan vitamin tersebut karena letaknya lumayan tinggi dan ia tak sampai. Namun, ketika ia menoleh pemuda itu tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Perempuan itu jadi tak tega hendak meminta bantuan lelaki tersebut, kelihatannya ia sedang membalas pesan dari klien penting. Terlihat sekali raut laki-laki itu tampak serius di ujung sana.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, Yoongi mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih vitamin ikan tersebut. Tak lupa, kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kets itu juga berjinjit untuk menambah tinggi badan.

' _Sial! Tidak sampai, padahal sedikit lagi'_ perempuan itu menggerutu dalam hati

Meski telah berusaha maksimal beberapa kali, tapi sayangnya tangan mungil Yoongi tak kunjung dapat meraih botol vitamin tersebut.

"Kumohon, sedikit lagi"

HAP

Ketika baru saja mengucap kalimat yang dapat dikatakan sebagai do'a tersebut, sebuah tangan yang entah milik siapa mendadak terjulur dan meraih vitamin bidikan Yoongi. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Yoongi bernafas lega. _'Setidaknya masih ada orang baik di dunia ini yang mau membantunya'_

"Nah, ini untuk mu…. Min Yoongi- _ssi?_ "

Sontak mata sipit Yoongi membulat mendengar rentetan kalimat tersebut. tunggu dulu, ini bukan suara Jimin atau seseorang yang ia kenal belakangan ini. Lalu, bagaimana orang ini tau namanya?

Dengan perasaan waspada, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menyebut namanya ini. Ketika kepalanya mendongak dan pandangannya berhasil bersiborok dengan orang tersebut, kepala Yoongi mulai merasa pening. Waktu terasa berhenti seketika, bahkan mata sipitnya yang sempat membulat itu kini mulai bergetar.

"K-kau…."

"Annyeong" jawab orang tersebut sambil tersenyum

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

"ARGH… SAKIT HYUNG… PELAN-PELAN!"

Taehyung sudah tidak dapat mengontrol lagi nada tingginya begitu DongWoo dengan semangatnya menekan luka lebam di dahi Taehyung. Sesekali, bahkan pemuda itu refleks memukul lengan DongWoo yang sukses di hadiahi sebuah pukulan telak di kepala belakangnya oleh si bodyguard itu.

"Kau ini seperti perawan saja. Ini belum apa-apa"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan Taehyung untuk menekan lukanya lebih pelan, DongWoo justru semakin gemas menekan es batu yang telah dibungkus kain itu ke luka Taehyung. DongWoo tertawa nista mendengar jeritan pemuda belasan tahun itu, sementara si korban terus melayangkan tangannya untuk menghindari es batu yang di bawa DongWoo.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu DongWoo-ya… Kau tidak mendengar bocah tengil ini terus menjerit?"

WooHyun yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ikut bergabung bersama DongWoo dan Taehyung. Lebih baiknya lagi, laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari DongWoo itu merebut es batu dari tangan rekannya lalu membantu Taehyung untuk mengompres lukanya dengan benar.

"Lihatlah WooHyun hyung, dia begitu pengertian" ledek Taehyung pada DongWoo

"Dasar bocah ingusan"

PLAK

"Auw sakit Hyuuuung…."

"Hentikan DongWoo. Dia masih butuh waktu menerima banyak pukulan dari kita"

Baik DongWoo maupun Woohyun sama-sama terbahak dengan kalimat tersebut, sementara Taehyung menekuk wajahnya kesal karena menjadi sasaran kejahilan daripada bodyguard infinite. Walaupun begitu, Taehyung ikut tersenyum tak lama kemudian. ia merasa senang mengenal ketujuh bodyguard utama rumah ini. Walaupun mereka terlihat dingin pada awalnya, tapi mereka ternyata begitu hangat melatihnya walau dengan cara yang dapat Taehyung katakan sedikit berlebihan. Ya, mereka tak segan untuk menyerang mendadak, memukul dan mengolok setelahnya. Bukan hanya Taehyung ternyata cara tersebut diterapkan, tapi juga terhadap sesama anggota. Bahkan ketua mereka, SungGyu sering merasakan kejahilan para bodyguard tersebut.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk meratapi luka lebamnya kini mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada kedua bodyguard tersebut.

"Hmmm… tanya apapun yang ingin kau tahui" Jawab DongWoo antusias

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama. Sudah berapa lama hyung bekerja disini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan antusias

"Kami? Hmm mungkin sudah dua puluh tahun" Jawab Woohyun diiringi senyum geli

"Astaga… Harusnya aku memanggil kalian samchon. Hyungdeul seumuran dengan pamanku. Tapi sungguh, kalian semua terlihat masih muda"

"Kau bisa saja bocah tengil"

PLAK

Bukan lagi kepala, kini punggung Taehyung lah yang menjadi sasaran refleks kilat tangan ramping DongWoo. Dan sekali lagi juga, untuk entah yang keberapa kali Taehyung kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baiklah baiklah… Pertanyaan ke dua. JiHoon itu, adalah putra tuan NamJoon?"

"Yak berani sekali kau memanggil tuan muda seperti itu?"

DongWoo sudah bersiap melancarkan serangannya pada Taehyung, namun berhasil di tahan oleh WooHyun lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak tau Tuan NamJoon memiliki dua anak?" kali ini Woohyun yang bertanya

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung polos

"Astaga. Biar ku beritau kau Taehyung. Jadi… Tuan muda JiHoon dan nona muda Jungkook adalah saudara kembar"

"APA?"

"Ya… Mereka kembar. Hebat bukan?"

Mungkin jika Taehyung sedang minum saat ini, ia sudah tersedak oleh air yang diminumnya. Jadi JiHoon dan Jungkook adalah saudara kembar? Jadi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang sering ia sangka selama ini?

"Ku fikir mereka sepasang kekasih"

"Pemikiran macam apa itu? Kau bahkan bisa melihat kemiripan mereka hanya dengan sekali lirik"

Ya, benar juga yang dikatakan oleh DongWoo. Jika di lihat-lihat, JiHoon dan Jungkook memanglah mirip dari segi manapun. Bodohnya Taehyung saja yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Oh ya hyung, boleh aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi?"

"Katakan saja" Woohyun kali ini yang menimpali

"Siapa itu B-baek… Hyun?"

Mendengar nama _'Baekhyun'_ disebut, baik DongWoo maupun Woohyun langsung terdiam. Mata mereka yang tadinya antusias kini mulai beralih pada sekeliling taman untuk menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Bukannya kecewa tidak mendapat jawaban, Taehyung justru semakin penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang sering disebut bernama _'Baekhyun'_.

"Kenapa diam saja hyung… jawablah!" pemuda itu mulai tak sabar

"Dengar Taehyung!" kali ini nada DongWoo berubah serius

"Ada baiknya kau tak menyebut nama itu di rumah ini" lanjutnya

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Semakin kau sedikit tau tentang rumah ini beserta isinya, itu akan lebih baik untukmu di masa depan. Ayo DongWoo, kita ada rapat setelah ini"

Setelah mengucapkan penuturan panjang tersebut, Wohyun dan DongWoo beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di taman. Jika begini jadinya, rasa penasaran Taehyung semakin meningkat. Memangnya siapa orang tersebut hingga namanya saja seolah terlarang untuk diucapkan di rumah ini. Jujur saja Taehyung tak dapat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kediaman Keluarga Kim ini. _'Rumah ini penuh misteri'_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong readers-deul

Hehehe aku bawa chapter baru untuk BLIND ini. Seneng banget rasanya bisa update lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan.

Hmm gimana ya ttg perkembangan cerita ini… kayaknya konflik sudah harus dimulai ya? Udah chapter 14 tapi konflik utama dan berbagai kejutannya belum terungkap. Hehehe… kayaknya aku terlalu lama menyusun konflik yang harus dimasukkan. Dan kadang tuh, aku mendadak dapat ide konflik baru. Contohnya rencana perjodohan JiHoon itu, sungguh itu ide mendadak yang awalnya gak aku rencanakan untuk dimasukin ke scenario.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap tak pentingku.

Hope you like readers-deul

See you on next cha ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **TELL ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur akhir-akhir ini rutin menyapa setiap warga Kota Seoul dikala sore telah tiba. Mereka yang memilih beraktivitas di luar rumah mau tak mau kini mulai memegangi mantel mereka lantas mempereratnya guna mempertahankan suhu tubuh agar tetap dalam kehangatan.

Tak terkecuali Jimin, laki-laki itu mengeratkan mantel tebalnya dikala lagi-lagi angin berhembus untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua telapak tangannya sesekali saling digesekkan agar sesuatu yang disebut rasa hangat itu tetap menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hah…!"

Kepulan uap dingin langsung menari di udara begitu Jimin bereaksi. Mata lelaki itu tak berhentinya mengamati sekitarnya untuk mengalihkan rasa dingin. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam, Jimin mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di udara sedingin ini ia memilih duduk di bagian luar café? Sementara di dalam café yang ia singgahi saat ini masih tersisa beberapa bangku kosong di dalamnya.

"Pesanannya tuan"

Seorang pelayan datang dan menyodorkan secangkir _mocca latte_ di hadapan Jimin. Rasa dongkol yang tadinya menyelimuti hati kini mendadak luluh begitu melihat secangkir kopi pesanannya mengepulkan asap samar seolah melawan dinginnya sore ini.

"Terima kasih" balasnya

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Jimin segera menyambar cangkir kopi yang telah di sajikan tadi lantas menyeruput isinya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Aaahh… Benar-benar nikmat"

Sebuah senyum berhasil terukir di bibir laki-laki tampan itu. Matanya berbinar, begitupun dengan hatinya yang merasakan kepuasan. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya kembali menghangat karena sentuhan kopi tadi, Jimin meletakkan kembali cangkir tersebut. Masih tersisa separuh _mocca latte_ dalam cangkir tersebut, namun Jimin tampak mengabaikannya. Kini pandangan laki-laki itu beralih ke dalam café dan tampak memperhatikan sepasang anak manusia yang terlihat asyik berbincang, mengabaikan ia yang kedinginan seorang diri.

"Kenapa aku tidak diijinkan ikut berbincang? Padahal MyungSoo hyung mengenalku dengan baik"

Jimin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil sesekali mendecih singkat kala melihat Yoongi tersenyum dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan rekan kerjanya itu. Ia jadi iri sendiri saat ini. Bagaimana sosok MyungSoo yang terkenal jarang berbicara bisa membuat Yoongi yang pemalu bisa bersemu merah pipinya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Apakah Jimin benar-benar mulai menyukai sosok Min Yoongi? Astaga… tidak seharusnya Jimin cemburu pada rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Bahkan berkat perintah MyungSoo delapan belas tahun lalu ia bisa mengenal Yoongi hingga saat ini.

"Konyol memang" Jimin tertawa lirih

"Auughh astaga telingaku gatal" lanjutnya sambil meringis

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Seorang pelayan datang sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku menu kepada Yoongi dan MyungSoo yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di dalam café. Berbanding dengan keadaan Jimin di luar sana, keadaan di dalam jauh lebih memancarkan rasa hangat dan tenang karena bau coklat sungguh mendominasi. Yoongi membalik setiap halaman buku menu itu dengan sedikit canggung, gaya duduknya pun tampak tegang. MyungSoo yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Yoongi itu tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Kau masih menyukai cokelat Yoongi- _ssi_?" tanya MyungSoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku menu

"Nde? Ah, ne. A-aku masih menyukai cokelat" jawab perempuan itu gugup

"Kalau begitu kami pesan dua buah cokelat panas dan _cheese cake_ ukuran sedang" putus MyungSoo

"Baik tuan"

Si pelayan mencatat pesanan MyungSoo dan kemudian berlalu setelah menerima kembali buku menu yang dikembalikan kepadanya. Suasana di antara keduanya kembali canggung begitu pelayan itu pergi. Yoongi sibuk memandangi seisi café dan MyungSoo memilih untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini Yoongi- _ssi_?" si laki-laki memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan

"Yaaah… aku dahulu bekerja sebagai pelayan disini. Dan Baekhyun akan mengunjungiku sepulang sekolah"

Yoongi mengulas senyum ketika penglihatannya menangkap kata _'Chocolate Love Café'_ di ujung pintu

"Tampaknya Yoong- _ssi_ mengingatnya dengan begitu baik"

"Kami punya banyak kenangan bersama. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan semua kebaikan Baekhyun. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri"

Yoongi mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut dengan senyum tulus terukir dibibir tipisnya. MyungSoo yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Yoongi sedari tadi bahkan ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Pantas saja dulu nona muda-nya begitu menempel pada perempuan di hadapannya ini. Ternyata kebaikan Yoongi lah yang selalu membuat nona muda-nya dulu berhasil tersenyum setiap hari.

Lama terdiam, lamunan keduanya pun dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan pelayan yang membawa satu nampan penuh berisi pesanan MyungSoo. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi yang sudah merasakan dingin udara sedari tadi memilih untuk segera meraih cangkir berisi coklat panas itu untuk dinikmati. Sebagai penikmat cokelat, tentu saja Yoongi punya ritual tersendiri dalam menikamtinya. Sebelum benar-benar meminum coklat tersebut, perempuan itu terlebih dahulu menghirup kepulan asap tipis yang menguar dari cangkir tersebut. Asapnya yang hangat membawa harumnya cokelat ke indra penciuman Yoongi.

"Jika hidung oppa tersumbat, Myung oppa bisa melakukan hal ini"

MyungSoo tertawa dengan penjelasan Yoongi. Dengan pandangan telaten, laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan pergerakan Yoongi dalam menikmati cokelat panasnya. Setelah puas menghirup aroma dari si cokelat, berlahan perempuan itu mulai menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Matanya tampak terpejam untuk menikmati setiap hangatnya cokelat yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana kabar putra Nona Bekhyun?"

UHUK

Yoongi langsung tersedak cokelat hangatnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan MyungSoo. Perempuan itu tampak memukul ringan dada nya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak akibat cairan yang diminumnya salah melewati saluran.

Melihat hal tersebut, MyungSoo jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia menunggu Yoongi selesai menikmati cokelatnya, baru menanyakan hal tersebut. Diambilnya sapu tangan yang ada pada saku jasnya kemudian ia sodorkan pada Yoongi.

"Maaf" sesal lelaki itu

"Tak apa"

Perempuan itu menghela nafas untuk menetralisir tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa kembali normal. Yoongi membenarkan posisi duduknya lantas menatap serius kepada MyungSoo.

"Oppa kau…"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya saja. Tuan NamJoon sudah berhenti mencari anak tersebut"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

Ada sedikit keraguan di hati Yoongi. Ia memang mengenal MyungSoo sebagai orang yang baik selama ini, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia takut jika ia memberikan kabar sedikit saja mengenai keadaan putranya, maka keselamatan Taehyung akan terancam.

"Dia baik"

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya. Dia pasti sudah sangat besar saat ini"

"Dia begitu tampan. Bahkan dia begitu mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya"

MyungSoo dapat milihat semburat kesedihan di mata Yoongi saat membahas putra Baekhyun. Tangan lelaki itu mengepal kuat. Ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna selama bekerja sebagai bodyguard. Ia yang seharusnya melindungi nona mudanya, justru diam saja delapan belas tahun lalu, dan saat putra majikannya terancam, ia hanya bisa membawanya kabur tanpa menindaklanjuti setelahnya. Bukankah MyungSoo sama-sama brengseknya dengan NamJoon saat ini?

"Kau… Pasti begitu menderita selama ini Yoongi- _ssi_ "

"Aku merawatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Seperti kata Baekhyun, dia telah menjadi anakku sejak delapan belas tahun lalu. Maka dari itu, aku mohon bantu hapus kenangan keluarga Kim dalam diri putraku. Jika suatu saat oppa bertemu dengannya, jangan katakan sepatah katapun mengenai keluarga itu. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa Myung oppa akan melindungi kami seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu"

"Arraseo"

Bukannya MyungSoo yang menjawab,namun kali ini Jiminlah yang menjawab. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu datang dan berdiri di belakang Yoongi, namun yang pasti, saat ini lengan Yoongi sudah ditarik oleh Jimin untuk berdiri.

"Aku rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini" sela lelaki itu

"Park Jimin, Aku masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan Yoongi- _ssi"_ MyungSoo menjawab setengah jengkel karena Jimin berusaha membawa pergi Yoongi

"Jangan khawatir, baik aku maupun MyungSoo hyung akan melindungi mu dan juga anakmu. Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Jimin mengulang lagi penawarannya

"Oppa…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ragu? Aku? Atau MyungSoo hyung? Kami berteman walaupun tidak dekat. Kau bisa anggap kami sebelas dua belas dalam bersikap"

"Yaak kita berbeda Park" MyungSoo tak terima

"Bukan begitu. Tapi aku-"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Tak baik berada terlalu lama di luar saat udara dingin"

Tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi maupun MyungSoo, Jimin menarik begitu saja pergelangan perempuan itu untuk meninggalkan café. Yoongi sedikit memberontak dengan perbuatan Jimin, namun usahanya bahkan tampak sia-sia sejak awal. Pada akhirnya, perempuan itu hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Jimin membawanya pergi. Saat mencapai pintu, Yoongi hanya mampu menoleh dan memandang sendu kea rah MyungSo berada. _'Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi oppa'_

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Sesuai dengan tugas yang diberikan kepada Taehyung, di sore hari laki-laki itu harus menjemput Jungkook sebelum jam empat sore tiba. Karena ia masih baru di Kota Seoul, Taehyung belum begitu mengetahui estimasi waktu yang harus ditempuh untuk menjemput nona mudanya itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga, laki-laki itu berangkat menjemput Jungkook satu jam sebelum kelas gadis itu berakhir.

Tepat sesuai perkiraan Taehyung, jalanan Kota Seoul sedikit macet di sore hari karena para pekerja kantoran juga pulang di jam yang sama. Bahkan ia baru tiba di sekolah music Jungkook lima belas menit sebelum kelas gadis itu berakhir.

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat"

Daripada menunggu di dalam mobil, Taehyung memilih menunggu di luar mobil walaupun cuaca sedang dingin. Tak lupa, dikenakannya matel butut kesayangannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin serta sebuah mantel berwarna merah maroon di tangan kirinya. Jangan ditanya lagi untuk siapa, tentu saja untuk Jungkook.

Lama menunggu hingga beberapa kali menguap, akhirnya para siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah music tersebut berhamburan keluar satu persatu. Taehyung mengamati satu persatu manusia yang keluar dari sana guna mendapati keberadaan Jungkook. Setelah kiranya ada sepuluh orang keluar dari sana, barulah Jungkook tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Taehyung.

"Nona muda Jungkook"

Laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri si gadis lantas dengan cekatannya membalut tubuh gadis itu dengan mantel yang tadi dibawanya. Taehyung tersenyum senang melakukannya, sementara Jungkook yang masih tidak tau apa-apa merasa bingung karena mendadak ada mantel yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku membawakan mantel untuk nona Kookie karena cuaca sedang dingin saat ini" Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan penjelasan sebelum gadis itu bertanya

"Terimakasih" balas Jungkook singkat

"Apakah tes piano mu berjalan lancar?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar"

"Ah… Ne, maafkan aku"

Taehyung menggaruk lehernya canggung. Benar juga apa yang Jungkook katakan, kenapa juga ia begitu peduli? Hei Taehyung, ingat jika nona muda mu ini memili tempramen yang sedikit buruk jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya

"Baru pukul empat"

"Jangan pulang kerumah dahulu. Ayo pergi kemanapun hingga hari petang"

"Kemanapun?" Taehyung tampak masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Jungkook

"Ya… kemanapun"

Tampaknya suasana hati Jungkook sedang baik sore ini. Tak mau mensia-sia kan kesempatan emas ini, Taehyung pun segera mengiyakan apa yang nona muda-nya inginkan. Dengan gerakan cekat namun berlahan, Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk memasuki mobil.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Bila tadi pagi Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook dikursi bagian belakang, kali ini Taehyung hendak membawa Jungkook ke kursi bagian depan.

"Aku ingin nona duduk di bagian depan. Tidak apa kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Agar aku bisa mengenal nona Kookie lebih banyak saja"

Sebuah senyum lebar nan tulus benar-benar terukir jelas dibibir Taehyung. Laki-laki itu benar-benar berharap Jungkook mau duduk di depan atau lebih tepatnya di sampingnya sore ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang super sumringah, Jungkook justru menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Gadis manis itu tampak menghela nafas dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

BUGH

Mendadak sebuah _sling bag_ mendarat tepat mengenaik kepala Taehyung. Jangan tanya lagi siapa pelakunya, karena satu-satunya orang yang suka memukul Taehyung hanyalah Jungkook seorang.

"Ups… maaf" gurau gadis itu

"Sakit nona"

"Haish.. Kau itu benar-benar banyak tingkah dan permintaan. Anggap itu yang harus kau bayar. Cepat buka pintu mobilnya" titah si gadis

"Depan atau belakang?"

"Depan"

"As your wish"

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang mendendam, jadi ia mengabaikan begitu saja perlakuan Jungkook tadi. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipukuli, jadi ya bisa dibayangkan sakitnya pun tidak akan terasa pada tubuh Taehyung.

Dengan gerakan gesit, laki-laki itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Jungkook untuk memasukinya layaknya tuan putri. Walaupun Jungkook terkadang punya tempramen yang buruk, tapi gadis belia itu tetap memiliki sopan santun. Tak lupa diucapkannya kata ' _terimakasih'_ pada sang bodyguard sebelum lelaki itu beranjak dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

Setelah Taehyung bersiap pada posisinya, lelaki itu tak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Taehyung sempat berdiam sejenak sebelum lamunannya dibuyar oleh Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir sejenak"

Mesin mobil pun dinyalakan begitu ucapan Taehyung selesai. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil yang tampak mencolok disbanding mobil lain yang ada di sekitarnya itupun segera melesat membelah jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Suasana yang pertama kali dirasakan Jungkook ketika dituntun memasuki sebuah ruangan oleh Taehyung adalah suasana hangat. Meskipun tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi indra perasa Jungkook jauh lebih peka. Gadis itu dapat merasakan jika suhu di ruangan tersebut dibuat sedikit lebih panas atau hangat lebih tepatnya dari cuaca pada normalnya. Dan juga, saat Jungkook memasuki ruangan tersebut ia bisa mencium bau wewangian yang kuat menguar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau tidak membawaku ke tempat yang macam-macam bukan?"

Hati Jungkook menjadi was-was sendiri dibuatnya. Siapa yang tidak akan berprasangka buruk jika mendadak dibawa ke suatu tempat yang hangat dan penuh wewangian. Bisa saja Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke sebuah hotel bukan?

Jungkook menggeleng keras guna menepis fikiran buruknya tersebut. ia tak mau berprasangka buruk pada bodyguard barunya ini, tapi ia juga tak ingin lengah. Dengan setengah ragu, gadis itu memilih untuk meremas jas bagian belakang Taehyung dan mengekori kemanapun lelaki itu melangkah layaknya anak ayam.

"Aku tidak akan membawa nona ke tempat yang macam-macam, tenanglah!"

Seakan mengerti dengan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Jungkook, Taehyung memilih untuk berbalik dan mencarikan sebuah kursi untuk gadis itu beristirahat. Setibanya di barisan kursi yang kelihatannya memang disediakan untuk menunggu, Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook pada salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Nona tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan melakukan reservasi"

"Reservasi?" Jungkook masih menahan cengkramannya pada jas yang dikenakan Taehyung

"Ya, reservasi"

"JiHoon benar-benar akan menendang selangkanganmu jika kau macam-macam padaku"

Taehyung terbahak dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Yang benar saja, memangnya apa sih yang difikirkan gadis ini sampai harus melibatkan JiHoon untuk mengurusinya.

"Percayalah nona Kookie ku yang cantik, aku akan memesan kan sebuah tempat yang akan kau sukai"

Pipi Jungkook tanpa disangkan bersemu semerah tomat kala mendengar pujian Taehyung tadi. Mendadak Jungkook merasakan hawa disekitarnya semakin panas, dan jantungnya semakin kencang berdetak. _'Astaga aku kenapa'_

"Cepat pergi kalau begitu! Hush…!"

Jungkook yang salah tingkah hanya karena perkataan Taehyung memilih mengusir lelaki itu. Tangannya yang tadinya mencengkram jas Taehyung kini justru dikibaskan, membuat gerakan seolah mengusir seekor kucing yang nakal.

Melihat tingkah nona muda-nya yang kelewat abstrak, Taehyung jadi ingin tertawa sendiri dibuatnya, namun ia takut jika Jungkook akan marah nantinya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tunggu disini oke?"

Si gadis mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan Taehyung. Selama ditinggal sendirian oleh Taehyung, Jungkook memilih mengambil earphone yang ia simpan di tasnya lalu memasangkannya pada iPod miliknya. Gadis itu bersenandung lirih kala lagu pilihannya berhasil di putar, bahkan kakinya yang bebas kini mulai ikut mengetuk lantai guna mencari sebuah irama.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, sudah tiga lagu Jungkook putar dan tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu mulai bosan dan merasa kesal pada bodyguardnya itu. Apakah ia sengaja ditinggal disini hah?

"Lama menunggu?"

Helaan nafas lega dapat Taehyung dengar dengan samar dari hidung Jungkook saat gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya. Tak ingin membuat suasana hati nona mudanya semakin buruh, Taehyung memilih meminta maaf kali ini.

"Maaf membuat nona menunggu lama" ucap Taehyung tulus

"Kufikir kau sengaja meninggalkanku disini" Jungkook menjawab permintaan maaf Taehyung dengan ketus

"Tidak akan pernah nona"

Tak ingin membuat perdebatan ini semakin lama, Taehyung segera membereskan earphone dan iPod yang dipegang Jungkook. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu segera meraih lengan Jungkook untuk ia bawa masuk.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Coba tebak kita ada dimana?"

"Dimana?" Jungkook sedikit antusias

"Sauna"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan yang sudah disediakan, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang telah terduduk manis di sudut ruangan sambil membawa semangkuk telur rebus. Ia tadi meminta salah seorang pegawai sauna ini untuk membantu Jungkook mengganti pakaian, dan alhasil gadis itu sudah berubah mengenakan kaos dan celana pink yang sangat lucu untuk anak seumurannya.

"Apa nona Kookie sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga, bibi pegawai baru saja mengantarku ke sini"

"Baguslah"

Taehyung meletakkan semangkuk telur yang ia bawa tadi ke hadapan Jungkook. Ia ingat betul tadi pagi nona mudanya hanya memakan roti di pagi hari dan belum makan apapun setelah tes. Oleh sebab itu, kini ia bermaksud mengupaskan beberapa telur untuk Jungkook agar gadis tersebut tidak sampai kelaparan.

"Taehyung… oppa. Bagaimana cara memakai handuk ini?" Jungkook mengtakannya begitu lirih

Tangan lelaki itu berhenti mengupas telur dan menatap si gadis ketika mendengar kalimat lirih yang baru saja terlontar itu.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Orang-orang di sauna biasanya akan memakain handuk dengan lilitan yang lucu. Tapi miris sekali aku tidak dapat memakainya"

Keheningan melanda keduanya selama beberapa detik. Bahkan Taehyung masih saja betah memandangi nona mudanya itu.

"Biar aku yang ikatkan"

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang oleh Jungkook. Laki-laki itu mulai mendekat ke arah tubuh Jungkook dan memposisikan tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari si gadis. dengan gerakan pelan, Taehyung mulai melilitkan handuk tersebut untuk dibentuk sedemikian rupa dengan handuk yang melilit pada kepalanya.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya berat tatkala harum tubuh Taehyung mulai tercium indranya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan, namun ia tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun karena Taehyung tengah melakukan perkerjaannya. Astaga, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan lekaki selain JiHoon.

"Cha, selesai"

Begitu lilitan handuk yang dibuatnya selesai, Taehyung segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook. Mereka berdua menjadi canggung tanpa sebab. Si lelaki memilih melanjutkan kupasan pada telurnya dan si gadis memilih diam tak berbicara.

"Nona pernah ke sauna sebelumnya?" Taehyung mencoba berbasa-basi

"Tidak pernah. Aku selalu di rumah"

Suasana kembali sunyi diantara mereka berdua. Dua telur berhasil Taehyung kupas tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas di fikiran Taehyung.

"Jungkook nona, kau pernah tau bagaimana cara mengupas telur di sauna?" tanya Taehyung

"Tidak. Emang bagaimana?"

"Mendekatlah! Akan aku tunjukkan"

Gadis itu mendekat tanpa perasaan curiga sama sekali. Dengan polosnya, Jungkook menengadahkantelapak tangannya, mengira Taehyung akan memberinya telur dan mengajarinya cara mengupas ala sauna.

TUK

"Aaaww…!"

Taehyung terbahak ketika Jungkook mengaduh dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membenturkan telur.

"Seperti itulah cara mengupas telur disauna. Sekarang buka mulut nona, aku sudah mengupaskan telur untukmu"

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menuruti apa yang dikatakan Taehyung walaupun hatinya masih sedikit dongkol kali ini. Telur yang dikupaskan Taehyung lumayan besar, membuat mulut Jungkook penuh dibuatnya. Bahkan b]pipi chubby Jungkook semakin menjadi tatkala ia mengunya telurnya dengan susah payah.

Melihat nona mudanya kesulitan menelan telur, Taehyung dengan otomatisnya memberikan sebotol air putih pada Jungkook. Gadis itu meminumnya rakus hinggal akhirnya semua telur yang ia kunya tadi dapat tertelan sempurna.

"Berikan aku sebuah telur"

Jungkook menengadahkan tangannya pada Taehyung. Ia tak ingin kalah begitu saja, jadi ia berniat membalas Taehyung kali ini.

"Nona ingin membalasku?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mempraktekkannya padamu"

Sebuah seringaian terulas di bibir manis Jungkook. Gadis itu semakin tersenyum lebar saat telapak tangannya menerima sebutir telur matang dari Taehyung.

Dengan meraba-raba udara, gadis itu mulai mencari keberadaan wajah Taehyung. Si lelaki mencoba untuk menghindar, namun Jungkook tampaknya juga tak kalah gesit darinya. Ketika Jungkook telah berhasil mendapatkan wajah Taehyung, segera saja gadis itu menangkup pipi Taehyung dan…

TUK

"Hahaha"

Sebuah tawa kali ini lolos dari bibir Jungkook. Ia merasa puas saat mendengar kulit telur yang keras itu beradu dengan dahi Taehyung.

"Sakit nona"

"1 – 1"

"Arraseo"

Keduanya tak mau ambil pusing dan saling membalas setelahnya. Bahkan kini Taehyung dan Jungkook memilih untuk menikmati telur yang mereka kupas sambil sesekali saling menceritakan hal lucu.

"Kookie nona, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu" kali ini nada bicara Taehyung berubah serius

"Tentang apa?" Jungkook menjawab dengan santainya sambil mengupas telur yang ada di tangannya

"Apa nona mengenal seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Air muka Jungkook ikut berubah serius ketika nama tersebut diucapkan Taehyung. Telur yang tadinya ia kupas kini diletakkan ke lantai begitu saja oleh Jungkook.

"Darimana kau mendengar nama itu?" nada bicara Jungkook berubah pelan

"Aku sempat mendengarnya beberapa kali"

"Sebenarnya ini masalah yang begitu sensitive" si gadis mendesah pelan

"Lalu?"

"Ini rahasia keluarga"

"Jangan ceritakan jika itu memang rahasia" Taehyung menjadi tidak enak dibuatnya

"Tidak-tidak. Aku akan berbagi padamu"

Kini Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman bercerita banyak kepada Taehyung.

"Baekhyun itu… adalah nama bibiku"

"Apa?" Taehyung tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Jungkook

"Ya, dia bibiku"

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa ia tak tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Dia sudah lama tiada. Bahkan sebelum aku dan JiHoon lahir ke dunia"

"Astaga, tak seharusnya aku bertanya. Pantas semua orang dirumahmu sensitive mendengar nama itu"

"Ibu tak menceritakan banyak kepadaku. Tapi ibu bilang ia meninggal bersama pamanku. Aku pernah mendengar jika bibi juga memiliki seorang putra" Jungkook tersenyum miris kali ini

"Apakah putranya juga telah tiada?"

"Hmmmm tidak… Dia hilang. Menghilang entah kemana"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong…

Cuma mau ngasih tau aja klo chap ini belum melalui proses editing , jadi maaf yak lo banyak typo. Aku bakal benerin secepetnya

Dan juga….

Aku berencana bikin chap khusus masalalu NamJin di chapter berikutnya

Udah itu aja :D

See you on next chap ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **A SECRET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit tadinya terang kini telah berubah warna menjadi gelapnya. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar cerah kini telah di geser oleh cahaya remang sang rembulan yang hanya tampak samar di ujung langit sana. Bersamasaan dengan itu pula, Seok Jin tak hentinya melangkahkan kaki kesana kemari sambil memegang secangkir the di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa Kookie belum pulang juga?"

Wajarnya seorang ibu, tentu saja seorang Kim Seok Jin khawatir kala mengetahui putrinya belum juga pulang. Jam dinding di ruang utama sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, ini sudah empat jam lima belas menit Jungkook terlambat untuk pulang dari jadwal sekolahnya.

"Berhentilah mondar mandir. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

Kepala Seok Jin menoleh dengan cepatnya begitu mendengar ucapan suaminya yang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menatap layar laptop. Bukan lagi khawatir, kini raut wajah perempuan cantik itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi raut marah. Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak mantab, SeokJin memberanikan diri menghampiri NamJoon di tempatnya berada lantas menaruh cangkir teh yang sempat ia bawa dengan brutalnya tetap di depan lelaki itu.

"Apa masalahmu Kim SeokJin?" NamJoon menatap tak suka istrinya itu

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu Kim NamJoon! Apa masalahmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dengan menghawatirkan anak perempuanmu itu. Dia sudah cukup besar dan ditemani seorang bodyguard"

"Tapi ini sudah lewat empat jam dari jam-nya pulang sekolah. Apakah aku salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya? Jungkook juga tak memberi kabar apapun padaku"

"Demi apapun sayang, kekhawatiranmu hanya sebuah kekhawatiran tak berasalan. Bisa saja dia pergi ke rumah temannya"

"Memangnya dia memiliki teman?"

"Sikap bodohmu mu yang terlalu mengekangnya yang membuat Jungkook tak memiliki teman. Apa kau sadar itu?"

SeokJin membisu dengan rentetan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan suaminya. Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, sudut bibir NamJoon naik setingkat .Membuat SeokJin tak berkutik seperti ini adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi NamJoon. Terkadang istrinya ini memang terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tidak penting yang membuat NamJoon harus turun tangan untuk menyadarkannya.

"Daripada kau memikirkan anak itu lebih baik kau telfon JiHoon. Aku tak suka jika dia bermain dengan gerombolan anak band itu"

"JiHoon JiHoon JiHoon. Terkadang aku sungguh membencimu ketika kau hanya memikirkan salah satu diantara mereka"

"Jangan memulai SeokJin!"

"Aku akan mencari Jungkook"

Tanpa memperdulikan sang suami, SeokJin berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dari ekor matanya, NamJoon dapat melihat jika istrinya itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa sambil mengenakan jaket kulit kesukaannya.

"Berhenti di tempatmu Kim SeokJin!"

Laki-laki itu berteriak dengan lantangnya hingga membuat para pelayan yang tadinya sibuk bekerja dan mengabaikan pertengkaran majikannya kini menoleh dengan serempak ke sumber suara. Berbeda dengan seisi rumah yang gentar mendengar seruan NamJoon, SeokJin justru tetap berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar keras kepala" desisnya

NamJoon bangkit dari duduknya setelah meletakkan laptop. Dengan langkah yang tegas dan cekatan, laki-laki itu segera menuju kea rah SeokJin dan meraih tangan perempuan itu sedikit kasar. SeokJin tersentak dengan tarikan NamJoon hingga membuat perempuan itu mau tak mau membalikkan badan dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang suami.

"Kau tuli?"

"Aku masih waras. Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak"

"Lepas!"

"Aku bilang tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

TING TONG

Saat sepasang suami istri itu sibuk bertengkar, mendadak bel pintu berbunyi, sontak keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu yang tertutup. Baik SeokJin maupun NamJoon sempat terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya SeokJin sadar lebih dulu dan meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya.

"Jungkook" gumamnya lirih

Benar saja, saat pintu itu terbuka dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri SeokJin dapat melihat jika sang putri pulang bersama dengan bodyguardnya. Helaan nafas lega sempat terdengar dari perempuan tersebut, namun tak bertahan lama. Wajah lega SeokJin kini justru berganti dengan wajah khawatir tatkala mendapati Jungkook berada di gendongan Taehyung dengan kondisi tak sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook?" cecarnya pada Taehyung

"Nona muda ketiduran"

"Bawa dia ke kamar!"

Tanpa berucap apapun, Taehyung mengangguk patuh dengan titah SeokJin. Kedua orang tua itu menyingkir guna memberikan jalan agar pemuda itu bisa membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya. SeokJin mengikuti Taehyung ke kamar putrinya tak lama kemudian setelah pemuda itu lewat di hadapannya, sementara NamJoon? Laki-laki itu memilih menghela nafas kasar dan kembali duduk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Dibenahinnya posisi Jungkook yang sedikit tak nyaman agar gadis itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sementara sang ibu yang berada di ujung tempat tidur segera melepas sepatu putrinya yang masih melekat agar Taehyung bisa segera menaikkan selimutnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, SeokJin memberi isyarat pada bodyguard putrinya untuk mengikutinya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan titah majikannya itu. Ia tau ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat nyonya besar pasti akan memarahinya karena membawa Jungkook pulang di malam hari tanpa kabar.

Taehyung mengikuti kemana langkah SeokJin pergi, hingga akhirnya perempuan setengah baya itu berhenti di bawa tangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Maafkan saya nyonya" pemuda itu membungkuk dalam sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu Taehyung- _ssi_ , aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu"

"Nona Jungkook memintaku untuk membawanya jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah sore tadi"

"Lalu?"

"Aku membawanya pergi ke sauna dan mengajaknya untuk makan telur rebus nyonya" jelas Taehyung lirih

"Astaga… kepalaku pening sekali"

SeokJin mengurut kepalanya pelan. Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung membuat tekanan darahnya berlahan naik. Sauna pemuda itu bilang? SeokJin saja tak pernah membawa Jungkook ke tempat menyedihkan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali?" SeokJin melanjutkan interogasinya

"Nona muda melarangku nyonya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau boleh pergi!"

Sekali lagi Taehyung membungkuk di hadapan SeokJin sebelum meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kamar. Perempuan itu sedikit acuh, namun Taehyung tetap tersenyum. Mungkin nyonya nya sedikit kesal, Taehyung dapat memahami itu karena dulu eommanya juga sering mengomelinya saat pulang terlambat.

Saat Taehyung telah pergi dari hadapannya, SeokJin memilih pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air putih. Sambil menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, ia mengambil ponselnya dan sibuk menekan beberapa nomor guna menghubungi seseorang.

Menunggu selama beberapa detik, bibir perempuan itu yang tadinya terteku kini kembali tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara seseorang menyahut dari seberang sana.

" _Ya eomma?"_ sahut suara di seberang sana

"JiHoon, kau dimana sayang?"

" _Aku bersama WooJin dan GuanLin"_

"Band lagi?"

" _Hmmmm"_

"Pulanglah! Telinga eomma sakit mendengar ocehan ayahmu"

Seperti sudah biasa, JiHoon yang berada di seberang sana terkekeh mendengar penuturan eommanya. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali eommanya mengadu seperti itu. Mungkin sudah yang ke seratus atau mungkin dua ratus.

" _Arraseo"_

"Bagus. Kau memang yang terbaik JiHoon-ah. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut _prince_ "

" _Siap laksanakan my queen. Ku tutup"_

Tak berapa lama, bunyi khas telfon terputus tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran SeokJin. Perempuan itu telah selesai menuangkan air putihnya. Dengan nampan di bawah gelas, SeokJin membawanya dengan hati-hati melewati ruang keluarga.

Saat melintas dihadapan NamJoon, perempuan itu sama sekali tak menoleh pada suaminya itu. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan kelakuan laki-laki itu dan ini adalah sebagai bentuk protesnya. Toh tanpa ia memberi tau NamJoon pun laki-laki itu juga pasti sudah mengerti.

SeokJin berjalan sendirian menyintasi koridor rumahnya dengan santai. Sesekali, ia bertemu dengan para bodyguard yang sedang berjaga dan tak lupa menyapa mereka. Setibanya di paviliun, perempuan itu berhenti di salah satu kamar yang ada di sana. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas dalam, SeokJin meraih gagang pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Suasana sunyi adalah hal pertama yang menyambut SeokJin di dalam sana. Dengan penerangan temaram, ia melangkah menuju nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur ruang tersebut. Diletakkannya segelas air putih yang ia bawa dari dapur tadi lantas dengan gerakan pelan SeokJin menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Perempuan itu mendudukkan diri dengan sendunya sambil memandangi seseorang yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Wajah orang tersebut tampak tak begitu damai seolah mengalami mimpi buruk, membuat SeokJin yang melihatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedih.

"Apa ayah mimpi buruk?" tanya SeokJin pada orang yang terlelap itu

"Aku juga sering mimpi buruk"

Rasa penat yang melanda SeokJin seharian ini membuat perempuan tersebut memilih meletakkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk. Tak lupa, kedua tangannya yang bebas ia jadikan sebagai bantalan agar posisitidurnya semakin nyaman.

"Jinnie boleh tidur di sini bersama appa kan malam ini? NamJoon begitu menyebalkan hari ini" monolognya entah pada siapa

Berlahan tapi pasti, perempuan cantik itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Dengan deru nafas yang halus, SeokJin mulai mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpinya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan berlahan. Siluet seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi proposional terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa sebuah kain tebal di tangannya.

Langkah lelaki itu berhenti ketika berada tepat di samping SeokJin tidur sambil terduduk. Nafas lelaki itu tampak berhembus sedikit kasar ketika melihat sang pujaan hati bisa tertidur dengan lelap walaupun dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kalau kau marah seharusnya lampiaskan saja. Kenapa justru menyiksa diri disini"

Tak ingin menggangu tidur SeokJin, lelaki itu segera memasangkan selimut yang sempat ia bawa tadi agar tidur perempuan itu semakin nyaman. SeokJin tampak menggeliat pelan begitu kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Si lelaki tampak tersenyum singkat di dalam kegelapan melihat reaksi perempuan itu.

"Selamat malam"

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tak lupa lelaki itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening SeokJin dan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Dan setelahnya, lelaki itu melangkah dengan pelan meninggalkan kedua sosok manusia yang terlelap di dalam kamar temaram tersebut.

.

.

.

 _ **KRIIIIING**_

 _SeokJin membuka matanya berlahan begitu suara berisik dari bel khas sekolah berseru dengan tidak elitnya. Cahaya terang yang menembus dari jendela secara berlahan mulai masuk memenuhi indera pengelihatannya. Hal pertama yang dilihat SeokJin saat membuka mata adalah sosok NamJoon yang membolak balik halaman buku dengan seriusnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan posisi kepalanya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja._

" _Sudah bangun?"_

 _Suara khas NamJoon membuat si gadis yang menatapnya tadi menegakkan diri. Diangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya di udara lantas ia renggangkan agar nyaman._

 _KRETEK_

 _Sendi gadis muda itu saling bergesek, menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat bibir kissable SeokJin melontarkan kalimat puasnya/_

" _Ah… nyaman sekali"_

" _Kau tidak lapar?"_

 _NamJoon yang melihat tingkah SeokJin sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengajak gadis itu ke kantin guna sekedar mengisi perut. Ia tau gadis itu bukan tipe yang akan memakan nasi di pagi hari seperti dirinya, diet ia bilang. Dan ini sudah memasuki siang hari, NamJoon khawatir jika gadis itu tidak makan nasi bisa-bisa pingsan di tengah pelajaran._

" _Apa ini sudah istirahat?" bukannya menjawab gadis itu justru bertanya_

" _Kau bangun karena mendengar bel berbunyi"_

" _Benar juga. Berapa lama aku tertidur?"_

" _Empat puluh lima menit" jawab si lelaki sambil melihat arlojinya_

" _Hah, aku benar-benar bersyukur Kang saem tidak mengajar hari ini. Tubuhku begitu penat mengerjakan tugas Lee saem semalaman"_

" _Dasar deadliner. Mau ke kantin?" tawar NamJoon lagi_

 _Jinnie…..!"_

 _Belum sempat SeokJin menjawab tawaran NamJoon, tiba-tiba sahabatnya, Hani datang sambil berteriak heboh menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengorek telinganya sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu terganggu dengan teriakan sang sahabat. Jangankan SeokJin, seisi kelas saja._

" _Jin-ah, apa kau sudah lihat mading hari ini?" tanya Hani dengan hebohnya_

" _Belum. Memang ada apa?" jawab SeokJin sedikit malas._

" _Lihat ini!"_

 _Hani menunjukkan selembar kertas berukuran A4 ke hadapan SeokJin dimana di bagian atas kertas tersebut tertulis dengan huruf yang begitu besar '_ _ **PRIMADONA BANGTAN HIGH SCHOOL TERTANGKAP KAMERA TENGAH BERKENCAN DENGAN KIM NAMJOON SI PEBASKET. APAKAH MEREKA BERDUA BERPACARAN?'**_

" _Apa ini benar kau Jinnie?" sekali lagi Hani bertanya dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi_

" _Haish… Kenapa mereka memasang foto yang jelek seperti ini? Angle-nya buruk sekali. Kalau tak bisa mengambil foto yang bagus kenapa bertingkah seolah mereka adalah dispact di sekolah ini"_

 _Gadis itu merebut kertas A4 yang berisi gambarnya dari tangan Hani. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, SeokJin membolak-balik kertas itu hingga kusut sendiri._

" _Jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan NamJoon?"_

" _Hhhmmm begitulah" saut SeokJin dengan nada ceria_

" _Yaaak… Kim NamJoon.." kata Hani sedikit tak percaya_

" _Uwaaaaa…. Daebak"_

 _Seisi kelas menjadi riuh mendengar deklarasi tak langsung yang baru saja diucapkan sang primadona. Mereka saling berseru dan bersiul guna menggoada pasangan baru tersebut, dan ada juga yang berseru kecewa khususnya para penggemar SeokJin yang harus menelan kekecewaan karena pujaan hati mereka telah sold out._

 _NamJoon hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi godaan teman-temannya. Daripada berdiam diri, kini lelaki itu memilih menghampiri sang kekasih lalu tak lupa meraih tangannya._

" _Ingin makan siang?" tawarnya gentle_

" _Tentu saja"_

 _Keduanya melangkah keluar kelas dengan tangan bergandengan, membuat keributan yang tadinya belum reda semakin menjadi-jadi. Hani yang diabaikan oleh SeokJin hanya mampu mencebik saja. Hufh, selalu begini kalau SeokJin punya pacar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SeokJin dan NamJoon memasuki kantin dengan beriringa. Para siswa yang tadinya makan dengan tenang kini mulai teralihkan perhatiannya dengan kedatangan dua orang popular tersebut. Ada dari mereka yang langsung berkasak kusuk, dan ada juga yang menatap takjub pemandangan langka tersebut._

 _Sebenarnya NamJoon merasa risih di tatap seperti itu. Ini tak ada bedanya dengan dulu saat ia pertama kali menjadi pemain basket yang begitu dielu-elukan. Mereka pasti akan bergunjing dan menatap. NamJoon dan suka._

 _Berbeda dengan NamJoon, SeokJin yang dasarnya memang primadona sekolah yang sudah sering malang melitang di sekolah berjalan dengan santainya melewati orang-orang tersebut. hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Siapa memang yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim SeokJin? Mantan ketua paduan suara yang terkenal cantik dan memiliki suara paling merdu yang pernah dimiliki Bangtan High School._

" _Ingin duduk dimana?" tanya SeokJin pada NamJoon_

" _Tampaknya di ujung sana kosong. Ayo kesana"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti sang kekasih yang selangkah di depannya. Sesampainya di tempat kosong tersebut, SeokJin tak kunjung duduk juga._

" _Kenapa tak duduk?"_

" _Kau ingin pesan apa Joon?"_

" _Biar aku yang pesan"_

" _Tidak. Aku yang pesan"_

 _Tangan SeokJin terentang guna menghadang langkah NamJoon, membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas singkat._

" _Baiklah" NamJoon mengalah_

" _Jadi, pesan apa?"_

" _Semangkuk ramen tak pedas. Jangan lupa tambah kimchi. Dan juga aku ingin soda"_

" _Oke. Tunggu disini!"_

 _Setelah kepergian SeokJin, NamJoon memilih mendudukkan diri dan sesekali memeriksa ponselnya. Ada begitu banyak chat menumpuk di group basket, membuat NamJoon yang membacanya sesekali tertawa dibuatnya._

 _Saat asyik memainkan ponselnya, mendadak perhatian NamJoon teralihkan oleh kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh sekelompok 'perompak' yang datang. Begitulah NamJoon menyebutnya._

" _Apa kau lihat-lihat? Cari mati hah?"_

 _Si tinggi yang tak lain dikenal sebagai tiang menjulang bertingkah dengan angkuhnya selama dia berjalan. Dengan gaya sok keren, ia tak segan mengancam siapa saja yang dianggap menentang._

" _Wohoo…. Lihat siapa yang ada di hadapan kita? Kim NamJoon yang baru saja berpacaran dengan dewi SeokJin"_

 _NamJoon yang tadinya diam memainkan ponsel kini menatap si tinggi tak suka. Sungguh ia merasa terusik dengan kehadiran pengganggu tersebut._

" _Apa mau mu Kris Wu?"_

" _Tidak ada. Aku hanya membicarakan kebenaran. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku duduk di tempatmu?"_

" _Aku pergi"_

" _Wohoo…. Santai dude"_

 _Kris menahan lengan NamJoon saat lelaki tersebut hendak beranjak. Suasana yang tadinya tenang kini berubah tegang saat keduanya mulai berinteraksi. Yang satu menatap tak suka, sementara satunya lagi tersenyum setan._

 _Seisi Bangtan High School tau jika hubungan keduanya tidaklah baik. Bahkan mereka berdua pernah bertengkar dan hampir di drop out dari sekolah saat pemilihan ketua basket. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu dalangnya? Tanpa bertanya semuanya juga tau._

" _Lepas" desis NamJoon_

" _Kalau aku tidak mau?" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya tanda menantang_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Terimakasih"_

 _Daripada menyulut masalah, NamJoon memilih duduk kembali. Sekuat tenaga lelaki itu mengabaikan perhatiannya agar tidak tertuju pada si brengsek Kris Wu._

" _Oi Jung nerd. Belikan aku soda"_

" _B-baik sunbae"_

 _Ekor mata NamJoon melirik gerak-gerik si keparat tersebut. Entah kenapa tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal kuat saat Kris menyuruh salah satu junior-nya untuk membelikannya minum dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Astaga, masih saja ada yang mau diperbudak di jaman modern ini. Kenapa si nerd itu tidak melawan? Ingin rasanya NamJoon mengahajarnya hingga si nerd itu tersadar_

" _ZiTao ya… Primadona sekolah ini telah memiliki pacar. Kado apa yang sebaiknya kita berikan untuk merayakannya?"_

 _Seolah memang sengaja, Kris menaikkan suara di setiap kalimatnya agar didengar seisi kantin. NamJoon mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak naik pitam, tapi tetap saja orang di hadapannya ini terus-terusan meniup asap agar berubah jadi api._

" _Berikan saja mobil sport mu pada mereka. Bukankah kasihan jika primadona kita menaiki kendaraan tidak layak saat berkencan nanti?" ZiTao yang merupakan teman satu geng Kris ikut menyulut api_

" _Mobil sport ku? Itu terlalu mahal untuk seorang anak angkat Zi.."_

" _Anak angkat?" si teman satu geng menyahut dengan pura-pura terkejut_

" _Ups. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan kebenaran?"_

 _Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kris justru tersenyum mengejek menatap NamJoon yang sudah dikuasai oleh emosi. Seisi kantin diam seketika, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara ketika hawa-hawa perkelahian akan segera dimulai._

 _NamJoon yang sudah berkabut emosi dengan cepat berdiri dan meraih kerah baju NamJoon. Si lawan tersenyum mengejek, menbuat tangan NamJoon melayang di udara untuk menghantam wajah tampan musuhnya itu._

 _BUGH_

" _AW"_

 _Kris mengaduh kencang begitu kepala bagian belakanya dihantam benda tumpul oleh seseorang. Dengan kesal, lelaki itu menoleh ke arah si pemukul. Kris dapat melihat SeokJin berada di belakangnya sambil menenteng sebuah sepatu di tangan kanannya._

" _Sakit?" tanya SeokJin dengan menaikkan alisnya_

" _APA KAU GILA?" bentak Kris_

" _JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA PEREMPUAN KRIS WU!"_

" _Sekali lagi kau bicara tidak sopan tentang NamJoon ku jahit mulutmu"_

 _SeokJin menatap Kris tanpa ada rasa gentar di bola matanya. Kris yang kepalang kesal memilih pergi dari sana bersama geng-nya. Sementara Seokjin melempar sepatu yang sempat ia lepas untuk memukul Kris dengan kesal ke lantai lalu mengenakannya._

" _APAKAH ADA YANG PERLU DILIHAT?"_

 _Mereka yang tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran dengan gelagapan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka begitu mendnegar bentakan SeokJin._

" _Masih ingin makan?" tanya SeokJin pada NamJoon_

" _Aku ingin pulang"_

" _Aku ikut denganmu. Disini membuat buruk hatiku"_

 _Kali ini NamJoon tak membantah SeokJin sama sekali. Keduanya memilih meninggalkan kantin begitu saja sebelum menghabiskan makanan yang sempat dipesan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keduanya tiba di di kediaman NamJoon setelah lima belas mengemudi. NamJoon memarkirkan motornya asal dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, membiarkan SeokJin terbirit-birit mengkutinya dari belakang._

 _Tanpa suara, NamJoon melesat masuk begitu saja. Namun, setibanya di ruang utama, langkah NamJoon terhenti begitu mendengar suara ayahnya yang berbincang di ruang keluarga_

" _Siapkan dengan baik pengacara Seo. Aku ingin semuanya segera diselesaikan"_

" _Apakah tuan yakin semua harta tuan untuk nona Baekhyun? Bagaimana dengan tuan NamJoon?"_

" _Istriku memang begitu menyayangi NamJoon, ia mendambakan anak sedari awal kami menikah. Walaupun begitu sekarang istriku telah tiada. Bagiku NamJoon tetaplah anak angkat di keluarga ini. Aku melakukannya dulu karena hanya ingin membuat istriku bahagia. Anakku hanyalah Baekhyun seorang"_

" _Baiklah jika itu keputusan tuan. Aku akan mengurusnya segera"_

 _NamJoon mematung mendengar itu semua dari balik tembok. SeokJin yang ikut mendengarnya pun merasa sedih. Ia tau bahwa NamJoon hanya anak angkat, tapi bukankah terlalu kejam jika selama delapan belas tuan Kim merawatnya dan tetap menganggapnya orang asing? SeokJin menahan nafas dengan semua fikirannya. Perempuan itu memilih mencengkram erat kemeja NamJoon._

" _Bisa kita pergi dari sini?" putus NamJoon_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N :**

Annyeong readers deul.

Sudah berbulan-bulan ya aku gak update? Aku sampai lupa sama sedikit cerita ini :v

Chapter ini emang fokus ke NamJin ya… supaya kejadian dimasa lalu bisa terkuak alasannya :D

Tapi semoga chapter ini gak keluar topic ya.

Klo ada ketidakberesan cerita tolong komen ya readers deul. Entah mendadak ceritanya tidak masuk akal atau ada tokoh yg udah pernah akumunculin sebelumya. Soalnya aku belum sempat baca ulang dari awal ceritan dan editing.

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

See you on next chap ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **MEMORIES**

.

.

.

Matahari meninggi begitu cepat pagi ini. Mereka yang baru saja merasa terlelap mau tak mau harus membuka mata mereka kembali untuk memulai aktivitas. Tak terkecuali dengan Taehyung, tidur pemuda itu mau tak mau harus terganggu oleh bunyi ponsel yang begitu nyaring di pagi harinya. Awalnya Taehyung ingin mengabaikannya saja, namun semakin diabaikan, dering ponsel itu justru semakin gencar mengusik tidurnya.

"Argh… Siapa yang menelfon sepagi ini?"

Taehyung terduduk sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, pemuda itu meraba nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya lantas menyambar ponselnya cepat. Tertera dengan jelas tulisan _ **'EOMMA'**_ sedang memanggil Taehyung, minta untuk dijawab.

"Yeoboseo" jawab Taehyung dengan suara seraknya

" _Kau baru bangun tidur Tae?"_

Terdengar suara berisik dari seberang yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Taehyung. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas dan menjawab _'Iya'_ pada sang eomma.

" _Astaga. Kau tidak bekerja?"_

Kali ini bukan suara eomma Taehyung yang terdengar dari ujung telephone, melainkan suara khas Jimin yang mendadak terdengar. Nampaknya laki-laki itu baru saja merebut ponsel milik Yoongi

"Ini hari libur samchon"

" _Oh. Aku melupakan fakta itu"_

" _Tae kemarilah jika kau luang. Eomma memasak banyak hari ini"_ sahut Yoongi

"Jinjja? Apakah eomma akan membuatkanku Kimbab hari ini?"

Mendengar soal makanan, nyawa Taehyung langsung kembali seratus persen. Bahkan matanya yang tadi terpejam kini membuka sempurna saat mendengar iming-iming dari Yoongi.

" _Ne. Eomma akan masak semua yang kau sukai. Cepat kemari!"_ titah perempuan di seberang sana

"Satu jam. Aku akan sampai disana dalam satu jam"

Tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu, Taehyung memutus sambungan secara sepihak dengan tenangnya. Dilemparkannya ponsel tersebut ke sisi kasur yang kosong lantas pemuda itu segera beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit lamanya suara gemericik air shower terdengar dari kamar mandi pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sudah segar. Mata musangnya menyempatkan diri untuk melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sejenak. Masih jam Sembilan, itu artinya ia masih punya empat puluh lima menit sebelum sampai ditempat tujuan. Tak ingin mengecewakan sang eomma, Taehyung menyisir rapi rambutnya hari ini, beberapa semprotan parfum tak lupa ia gunakan untuk menambah aura maskulinnya dan juga, kemeja panjang yang dipadu dengan jeans hitam hari ini ia gulung hingga sebatas siku.

"Oke. Sudah tampan"

Segera setelahnya, Taehyung menyambar ponsel dan juga kunci mobil yang dipercayakan padanya. Sekretaris Jung pernah berkata bahwa tak apa jika Taehyung ingin menggunakan mobil rumah ini untuk bepergian selama ia bekerja di Mansion Keluarga Kim.

Saat Taehyung telah membuka pintu, kebetulan sekali Sekretaris Jung lewat dihadapannya. Tak mengurangi rasa hormat sedikitpun, Taehyung menyapa laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Berkencan?"

Taehyung meringis pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Sekretaris Jung. Kadang ia merutuk kenapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tak pandai berbasa-basi sama sekali, persis seperti tuannya. _'Pantas tak kunjung mendapat kekasih'_ batin Taehyung jahat.

"Ah, tidak hyung. Aku akan ke rumah menemui eomma ku"

"Dimana eomma mu tinggal? Aku juga akan pergi, siapa tau kita searah dan kurasa bukan ide buruk jika kita pergi bersama"

"Eomma ku tinggal di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Tempatnya begitu terpencil. Kurasa akan merepotkan jika hyung harus mengantarku kesana"

"Tidak. Aku juga akan melewati daerah itu. Ayo pergi!"

Sebelum Taehyung memberikan jawaban, Hoseok sudah berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Merasa tak enak dengan atasannya, Taehyung pun akhirnya menyetujui untuk pergi bersama Sekretaris Jung.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Hoseok dan Taehyung berjuang membelah kemacetan Kota Seoul. Taehyung yang sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan kepada eomma-nya pun berkali-kali menghela nafas berat. Tangannya yang bebas mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil pelan membuat Hoseok sesekali melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Apakah masih jauh?"

Hoseok berusaha membuka percakapan dikarenakan Taehyung hampir tak bicara sama sekali sejak keberangkatan mereka. Entahlah, suasana hati Hoseok begitu baik hari ini, jadi ia sedikit berbaik hati juga untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu dan menanggalkan image serius nya barang sejenak.

"Di depan akan ada persimpangan, kita belok kanan. Eomma ku tinggal di kompleks setelah persimpangan itu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Agar suasana lebih mencair, Hoseok memutuskan untuk memutar music di dalam mobil. Berbagai lagu hits terbaru yang menduduki tangga lagu diputar kala itu, membuat Taehyung yang tadinya harap-harap cemas kini mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Taehyung. Sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Hoseok berhenti dengan mulus tepat di depan kediaman Taehyung.

"Turunlah untuk makan siang hyung. Eommaku memasak banyak hari ini"

"Apakah tak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Eomma ku sangat terbuka dengan siapapun. Disana juga ada pamanku dan dia sebaya dengan hyung"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

Kedua lelaki itupun bergegas keluar dari mobil. Sebagai tuan rumah, tentu Taehyung berjalan di depan memandu Hoseok yang datang sebagai tamu hari ini. Taehyung melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai sebelum memasuki rumah, bgitupun dengan Hoseok. namun, belum sempat sepatu Hoseok terlepas dari kakinya, ponsel lelaki itu berdering, membuat Hoseok mau tak mau mengurungkan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ini panggilan dari Tuan NamJoon"

Hoseok sedikit menjauh dari Taehyung ketika mengangkat telephone dari tuannya. Raut wajahnya berubah ke mode serius seperti di hari biasanya, membuat Taehyung sedikit tak rela melihatnya. Ia menyukai Hoseok yang begitu ramah seperti hari ini. Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Hoseok kembali menuju Taehyung.

"Tae, kurasa aku mampir lain kali saja. Ada masalah di perusahaan dan aku harus kesana sekarang juga"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali" nada Taehyung melemah

"Aku janji akan mampir lain waktu dan menyapa ibumu"

"Baiklah"

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu. Oke?"

"Oke. Hati-hati hyung!"

Tangan Hoseok melambai di udara guna menanggapi perkataan Taehyung. Tak lama berselang, Yoongi keluar dari dalam rumah, membuat Taehyung yang berada di ambang pintu sedikit terlonjak dibuatnya.

"Siapa Tae?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi mulai memasuki mobil

"Ah, dia atasanku. Hyung itu mengantarku kemari. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang, tapi boss ku menelfon dan menyuruhnya ke kantor"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo masuk"

Taehyung mengagguk patuh dengan perkataan Yoongi. Tak lupa, sebelum memasuki rumah perempuan itu menutup pintunya agar tak banyak debu-debu yang masuk. Namun, Yoongi tak langsung menutup pintu rumah itu, melainkan memperhatikan sejenak mobil yang baru saja beranjak dari pekarangan rumahnya. _'Sepertinya tidak asing? Ah, mungkin perasaanku saja'_

Seusai menutup pintu, Yoongi menggiring putra semata wayangnya itu menuju meja makan. Disana, Taehyung dapat melihat pamannya, Jimin, sudah duduk tenang sambil menyeruput kopi ditemani berbagai hidangan lezat yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Wooaaa eomma memasak ini semua hari ini?"

Pemuda itu takjub dengan berbagai hidangan yang disajikan oleh Yoongi. Semua makanan kesukaan Taehyung ada disana, membuat mata pemuda itu berbinar dibuatnya.

"Kita pesta makan hari ini"

"Eomma yang terbaik"

CUP

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu mengecup pipi Yoongi cukup kuat, membuat perempuan yang masih cantik di usia tiga puluhan itu terkejut dibuatnya. Bahkan mata Jimin sampai melotot melihat perlakuan Taehyung.

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran kudanya pada sang eomma dan juga Jimin. Tak lupa, sebelum menyantap makanannya, Taehyung menarikkan kursi untuk Yoongi disebelahnya lalu mulai lah makan pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat makan" seru Taehyung riang

"Selamat makan…!" Jimin dan Yoongi tak mau kalah

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan-makan, baik Jimin, Yoongi dan juga Taehyung memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama di ruang tengah. Kali ini Taehyung tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan sang eomma. Ketika Yoongi tengan fokus menonton film dengan Jimin disampingnya, Taehyung tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Yoongi. Perempuan itu sempat terperanjat beberapa detik, begitupun dengan Jimin.

"Kau ini sudah besar masih saja manja" ledek Jimin

"Apa samchon iri?"

Bukan Taehyung namanya jika tak suka menggoda Jimin. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jimin sebagai bentuk ejekan, membuat si korban melemparkan beberapa popcorn kea rah si pelaku.

"Merindukan eomma hmm?" Kali ini Yoongi menyamankan duduknya dan menyisir halus rambut sang putra

"Sangat"

"Apa menyenangkan kerja disana?" kini giliran Jimin yang bertanya

"Menyenangkan. Pemilik rumah itu memiliki putri yang cantik, dia seumuran denganku. Eomma dan samchon tau? Aku bertugas menemaninya kemanapun" Taehyung terkikik geli tatkala menceritakan bagaimana visual Jungkook sambil membayangkannya.

"Kau menyukainya hhm?" goda Yoongi

"Entahlah. Gadis itu begitu naif. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa melihat dunia ini"

"Dia buta?"

Yoongi terkejut dengan pernyataan Taehyung, begitupun dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Taehyung yang tak hentinya membicarakan anak si pemilik rumah.

"Ya. Sayang sekali"

Ketiganya terdiam cukup lama setelah cerita Taehyung berakhir. Tak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta, mereka semua memilih fokus untuk menonton film sambil menikmati camilan yang disediakan Yoongi. Jika ada orang awam yang melihat, mungkin orang tersebut bisa salah paham dan mengira ketikanya adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sungguh ironi yang kontras dengan kenyataan.

"Eomma!" Taehyung buka suara

"Hmm"

"Aku tak tau apakah aku sebaiknya menanyakan ini pada eomma. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja" pandangan Yoongi masih tertuju pada layar televise

"Apa eomma tak ingin menikah lagi?"

Semuanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Yoongi yang tadinya mengunyah keripik dengan renyah kini menelannya kasar. Sementara Jimin terdiam dengan pandangan yang sesekali melirik Yoongi.

"A-aku hanya bertanya. Eomma jangan salah paham. Aku tak akan memaksa jika eomma tak ingin. Aku bertanya seperti ini karena kurasa eomma membutuhkan seorang teman. Aku tak bisa mengunjungi eomma setiap hari dan itu membuatku khawatir"

"Entahlah Tae. Eomma tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali" Yoongi menjawab lirih dengan senyum getir di sudut bibirnya

"Eomma mu hanya terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya. Wanita mana yang tak butuh pendamping. Ada banyak yang mendekati eomma mu sedari dulu"

Mata sipit Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah Jimin yang lancang menjawab begitu lebar. Bukannya takut, Jimin justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya pada si perempuan bahwa yang baru saja ia katakan memang benar adanya. Keduanya terlibat perang batin tanpa Taehyung sadari.

"Bukannya pernyataan itu lebih tepatnya untukmu Jimin- _ssi_?" balas Yoongi sengit

"Tentu tidak. Aku sedang mendekati seorang wanita saat ini, hanya saja dia belum mau membuka hatinya untukku"

"Sudahlah! Kenapa jadi eomma dan samchon yang bertengkar?" Taehyung bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi

"Bertengkar? Tidak!"

Jimin dan Yoongi menjawab secara bersamaan tanpa diduga, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya melemparkan senyuman setan menggoda.

"Kau jangan salah paham" sergah Yoongi

"Kenapa eomma sangat emosional? Aku tak berkomentar sedikitpun" jawab Taehyung polos

"Terserah"

Terlanjur kepalang kesal, Yoongi memilih untuk melanjutkan acara menonton film-nya. Jimin yang berada di sebelah perempuan itu hanya melirik sesekali sambil menahan tawa. _'Astaga, kenapa dia imut sekali'_

"Lanjutkan nonton film-nya. Aku akan ke kamar untuk tidur. Besok pagi aku harus kembali ke mansion"

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan kedua orang berumur yang memilih menonton film dalam diam.

"Jangan lupa cucimuka dan gososk gigimu Tae"

"Siap bunda ratu"

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku seperti biasa. Tak ingin membuat putranya kelaparan sebelum meninggalkan rumah, pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah bangun untuk memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Taehyung.

"Sarapan sudah siap"

Mendengar instruksi dan sang ibu ratu, Taehyung yang tadinya berada di kamar pun bergegas keluar sambil menenteng tas dan sebuah buku di tangan kiri.

"Pagi eomma" sapanya ceria

"Pagi sayang. Ayo sarapan"

Taehyung menariksalah satu kursi dan meletakkan bawaannya di kursi sebelah. Ditemani Yoongi, sepasang ibu dan anak itu menikmati dengan tenang pagi ini.

"Eomma tak membangunkan Jimin samchon?" pemuda itu celingukan mencari pamannya

"Tidak. Semalam ia lembur dan baru tidur pukul tiga. Eomma tak tega membangunkannya"

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Yoongi. Suasana begitu tenang diantara mereka berdua, membuat sebuah ide terlintas di fikiran Taehyung. Sebagai anak yang baik, ia tak ingin melewatkan moment kebersamaan dengan eommanya. Maka dari itu, sepanjang ibu dan anak itu sarapan, Taehyung tak hentinya menceritakan lelucon receh yang membuat Yoongi sesekali tertawa lepas dibuatnya.

"Oh ya eomma, boleh kubawa ini bersamaku?"

Taehyung menunjukkan salah satu koleksi buku milik Yoongi. Ya, ia memang sedang bingung akhir-akhir ini jika Jungkook sedang sekolah. Makai a berfikir tak ada salahnya jika membaca sebuah novel sambil menunggu nona mudanya minta dijemput.

"Hmm… Bawa saja. Lagi pula eomma sudah lama tamat membaca buku itu"

"Oke nice. Eomma yang terbaik" pemuda itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling tampan kepada Yoongi

"Tentu saja. Aku kan Min Yoongi"

Kedua kembali saling tertawa dengan pembicaraan yang mereka buat. Selesai dengan sarapan, Taehyung memilih untuk membantu Yoongi mencuci piring sebelum ia kembali ke Mansion Keluarga Kim.

Acara mencuci piring antara ibu dan anak itupun selesai lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Taehyung pun berpamitan pada Yoongi untuk kembali ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan nakal" pesan Yoongi

"Eomma juga jaga diri. Aku akan berkunjung setiap hari libur"

"Itu bagus"

Layaknya anak yang patuh dan taat, Taehyung hanya mengagguk dengan semua perkataan Yoongi. Tak lupa, pemuda itu juga memeluk eommanya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Tangannya melambaik ke udara beberapa kali saat langkah kakinya mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, membuat waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan langkah kaki semakin berat.

.

.

~BLIND~

.

.

Perjalanan cukup panjang ditempuh Taehyung hari ini. Matahari yang terik membuat keringatnya bercucuran sesekali saat harus berdesak-desakan di dalambus dengan penunpang lainnya. Hampir dua jam berjuang di dalambus karena kemacetan, akhirnya Taehyung tiba di halte dekat Mansion Keluarga Kim. Tak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda itu bergegas berjalan menuju tempatnya bekerja karena memang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan halte.

Sesampainya di Mansion Keluarga Kim, Taehyung dapat melihat DongHo tengah siap siaga menjaga pintu gerbang. Tentu saja Taehyung tak melewatkan untuk menyapa salah satu penjaga tersebut.

"DongHo hyung"

"Tae-ah, kau sudah kembali? Apa liburanmu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Eomma memasak begitu banyak saat ak dirumah"

"Apa kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku?" goda DongHo pada pemuda tampan tersebut

"Hehehe maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya membawa ini"

Taehyung mengangkat novel milik Yoongi yang saat ini ia pegang. Melihat novel tersebut, DongHo hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung, tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung justru membawa novel ketimbang makanan

"Novel?"

"Ne. Aku sedang bosan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa novel"

"Tidak buruk"

"Aku masuk dulu hyung. Biasanya nona muda membutuhkan banyak bantuan di hari libur"

"Ya. Masuklah Tae"

Setelah berbasa-basi singkat dengan DongHo, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya lebar memasuki pekarangan rumah yang luas itu. Terkadang Taehyung bertanya dalam hati? Apa gunanya membangun pekaranga seluas ini jika hanya akan membuat lelah ketika berjalan kaki.

Suasana mansion tak jauh dari hari biasanya walaupun ini masih hari libur. Beberapa pekerja masih tampak melakukan tugasnya entah itu membersihkan rumah maupun menyirami halaman. Taehyung memasuki rumah itu dengan begitu tenang. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah ini yang cukup ramai dengan lalu lalang manusia.

Baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga, Taehyung sudah dibuat menarik nafas dalam. Di sudut ruangan tampak JiHoon tengah menggoda Jungkook dengan mengambil bonekanya dan membawanya lari sesekali. _'Mereka sudah besar tapi kenapa masih suka bermain kejar-kejaran'_

JiHoon yang memang dasarnya memiliki sifat tengil tak hentinya menjahili saudara kembarnya hingga Jungkook sesekali memekik memanggil sang eomma. Tak hanya mengambil boneka milik Jungkook, kali ini JiHoon memberanikan diri merebut tongkat milik Jungkook

"Yak bantet kembalikan tongkatku!" teriakan Jungkook menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan

"Bantet begini tapi aku tampan. Tangkap aku jika bisa" ledek JiHoon semakin menjadi

"Kau meremehkanku hah? Awas saja jika kau tertangkap"

Jungkook mulai berlari ke sembarang arah untuk menangkap JiHoon. Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit khawatir dibuatnya. Memang di ruangan tersebut minim benda pecah belah, namun bagaimana jika Jungkook tersandung dan jatuh? Apakah JiHoon tak memikirkan hal tersebut?

Namun kelihatannya kekhawatiran Taehyung tersebut tak terbukti. Walaupun tak dapat melihat, Jungkook berlari kesana kemari layaknya dapat melihat seperti biasa. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah hafal betul dengan tata letak rumah ini.

"Tuan muda hentikan. Kau bisa membuat nona muda terjatuh" Taehyung mencoba untuk menegur JiHoon

"Waah lihat siapa yang datang? Bodyguardmu ada di sini Kook" bukannyamenurut, JiHoon justru semakin menjadi

"Benarkan?" Jungkook berhenti sejenak

"Ya nona muda. Aku disini"

"Kau dengar bukan?"

Saudara kembar Jungkook itu kemabli berlari ke sembarang arah untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Mereka berdua syik kejar-kejaran, mengabaikan Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton disana. Hampir lima menit saudara kembar itu saling berkejaran, hingga akhirnya aksi tersebut baru berhenti setelah JiHoon tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir menabrak Taehyung yang ada di dekatnya.

Keduanya jatuh bersamaan dengan tidak elit. Baik Taehyung maupun JiHoon juga sama-sama mengaduh karena pantat dan siku mereka mencium dinginnya marmer rumah mewah tersebut. Tas yang dibawa Taehyung pun tak luput terlempar ke segala arah, ebgitupun dengan novel yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kalian tak apa?"

Jungkook datang menghampiri kedua lelaki tersebut, memastikan apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak.

"Nona tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Taehyung

"JiHoon?"

"Tak apa. Tak ada yang lecet"

JiHoon berdiri sambil mengusap sikunya yang sedikit sakit karena terbentur, namun saat lelaki tersebut hendak melangkah, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah kertas kecil yang ada di lantai

"Oh, ini apa?" tanyanya polos

Taehyung yang sedang memunguti barangnya yang jatuh ikut menghampiri JiHoon karena penasaran dengan kertas yang dipegang tuan mudanya itu.

"Bukankah ini bibi Baekhyun?" JiHoon kembali bersuara

Tepat saat JiHoon mengucapkan nama Baekhyun, saat itu pula SeokJin sedang lewat. Indra pendengarannya yang tajam membuatnya penasaran dan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang sedang mematung di ruang keluarga

"Siapa dia? Itu foto milik eomma ku. Kau lihat? Yang bermata sipit itu eomma ku"

"Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali. Tapi bagaimana bisa…"

"Ada apa JiHoon-ah?"

SeokJin seolah datang tepat pada waktunya. Saat JiHoon mulai kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ibu muda itu datang untuk menengahi

"Eomma, bukankah ini bibi Baekhyun?"

Tak mungkin salah mengenali, JiHoon yakin jika salah seorang perempuan yang ada di foto tersebut adalah bibinya. SeokJin mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan JiHoon dan mulai memperhatikannya. Tangan perempuan itu mulai bergetar tatkala berhasil mengenali siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

"Benarkan eomma? Walaupun aku tak pernah melihat rupa bibi Baekhyun, tapi wajah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan foto bibi yang dipajang di lorong"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" nada bicara SeokJin begitu serius

"Foto itu milik eommaku Nyonya" jawab Taehyung

"A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong readers deul

Wah, udah lama gak update ya aku? 3 bulan? Iya kayaknya hehehe.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu karena ff ini slow update banget, gak se cepet LIMITLESS dulu yang hampir tiap minggunya update. Harap maklum ya, kesibukan pas kuliah bener-bener dua kali lipat dibanding pas aku SMK dulu. Ya dulu gak iku organisasi, sabtu minggu bisa bebas mau nulis. Sekarang, sabtu minggu bisa libur dari kegiatan organisasi aja udah Alhamdulillah hehehe *duh jadi curhat*

Oke readers deul kayaknya aku curhat terlalu panjang. Happy reading ya. Semoga cerita ini masih nyambung dan gak keluar alur. Klo aneh dan banyak typo bertebaran kritik aja oke? Karena jujur chapter ini (dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya) belum melalui proses editing. Aku marathon hari ini buat ngetik. Takutnya klo nunggu editing keburu mood aku anjlok lagi

See you on next chap and don't forget to vote/comment ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

 **THE TRUTH UNTOLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

" _Ada apa JiHoon-ah?"_

 _SeokJin seolah datang tepat pada waktunya. Saat JiHoon mulai kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ibu muda itu datang untuk menengahi_

" _Eomma, bukankah ini bibi Baekhyun?"_

 _Tak mungkin salah mengenali, JiHoon yakin jika salah seorang perempuan yang ada di foto tersebut adalah bibinya. SeokJin mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan JiHoon dan mulai memperhatikannya. Tangan perempuan itu mulai bergetar tatkala berhasil mengenali siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut._

" _Benarkan eomma? Walaupun aku tak pernah melihat rupa bibi Baekhyun, tapi wajah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan foto bibi yang dipajang di lorong"_

" _Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" nada bicara SeokJin begitu serius_

" _Foto itu milik eommaku Nyonya" jawab Taehyung_

" _A-apa?"_

.

.

BLIND

.

.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung, nyawa SeokJin seakan terpisah dari raganya. Tubuh ibu dua anak itu lemas, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Untung saja JiHoon dengan sigap menangkap sang sibu sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar menyentuh lantai. Dengan posisi berjongkok, JiHoon mengusap bahu SeokJin, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya karena tatapan mata SeokJin terlihat kosong

"Eomma.."

"Apa nyonya baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menimpali

Jungkook yang tidak tau apa-apa menjadi bingung sendiri. Gadis itu meraba-raba guna menemukan keberadaan tiga orang yang bersamanya tadi. Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook keberadaan Jungkook langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook mengikuti tarikan tangan Taehyung dan ikut berjongkok.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan eomma?" nada suara Jungkook terdengar khawatir

"Aku… A-Aku tidak apa anak-anak. Hanya sedikit pusing"

Seulas senyum palsu SeokJin sunggingkan begitu kesadarannya kembali. Tidak mungkin SeokJin menjelaskan kepada anak-anak yang tidak tau menau mengenai siapa yang ada pada foto tersebut. Hari ini, biarlah menjadi rahasia antara dia dengan sang pencipta.

Tak ingin membuat kedua buah hatinya semakin khawatir, SeokJin berusaha sekuat tenaga bangkit dari posisi. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan erat pada bahu JiHoon, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi tak sadar masih menggenggam foto milik Taehyung. JiHoon yang menyadari pergerakan ibunya pun dengan sigap membantunya berdiri.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ke-empat orang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Jung. Rupanya sekretaris keluarga itu baru kembali dari aktivitasnya mengurus kantor di pagi hari bersama NamJoon.

"Eomma baru saja terjatuh Pak Jung" entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook

"Benarkah itu nyonya? Apakah anda terluka? Perlukah saya memanggilkan dokter keluarga?"

Sebagai orang yang telah tinggal lama bersama keluarga Kim, tentu seorang Jung Hoseok mengenal betul seluk beluk keluarga ini. SeokJin merupakan salah satu orang yang paling ia hormati setelah NamJoon di keluarga ini. Bagaimana pun juga, selama dua puluh tahun ia tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, SeokJin sudah seperti kakak baginya dengan segala kelembutan yang dimiliki. Melihat istri dari majikan yang begitu ia hormati terlihat sakit, tentu wajar bagi Hoseok untuk ikut mengkhawatirkanyya.

"Tidak. Buatkah saja aku teh dan antarkan ke kamar"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkannya segera"

Tak berselang lama, Sekretaris Jung pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh SeokJin. Sementara itu, JiHoon dengan dibantu Taehyung memapah SeokJin menuju kamarnya. JungKook yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya berdiam di tempat. JiHoon telah memberinya instruksi untuk menunggu di ruang tamu saja, membuat gadis berpipi chubby itu merengut kesal.

Setiabanya di kamar, baik Taehyung dan JiHoon membaringkan SeokJin dengan hati-hati. Sedikit senyum tulus terulas di bibir perempuan yang masih awet muda itu. Ah.. betapa bahagianya dikelilingi anak muda yang begi manis seperti mereka.

"Kalian kembalilah, kasihan Jungkook menunggu di bawah. Eomma baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah tak apa kami meninggalkan eomma sendir?" JiHoon masih saja khawatir

"Pak Jung akan segera kemari. Dan hey… Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan eomma hah?" SeokJin melontarkan candaannya untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran sang anak.

"Semenjak aku menjadi anak eomma"

"Pembual"

Ibu dan anak itu tertawa dengan candaan yang mereka lontarkan. Taehyung yang melihat kedekatan keduanya tersenyum sendiri tanpa disadari. Ia jadi merindukan ibunya tanpa sadar, padahal masih belum lama semenjak pertemuan mereka. Biasanya Yoongi akan mengomel panjang lebar bila ia merajuk seperti JiHoon karena menurut ibunya itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Ayo keluar"

Lamunan Taehyung terbuyarkan mendengar suara JiHoon. Tanpa berkata apapun, bodyguard yang masih muda itu mengikuti tuan mudanya dari belakang. Ketika baru saja melewati pintu, keduanya berpapasan dengan Sekretaris Jung yang membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh yang tampak mengepul. JiHoon berlalu begitu saja, sementara Taehyung sempat berhenti sejenak karena teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Ah.. Fotoku!"

Tangan Hoseok yang sudah memegang gagang pintu terhenti mendengat perkataan Taehyung. Laki-laki itu menoleh sedikit lantas bertanya memastikan.

"Ada apa Tae? Foto apa?"

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa hyung. Lupakan"

Cengiran kuda Taehyung menutup kalimatnya, membuat alis Hoseok sedikit terangkat. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hoseok memilih untuk memutar gagang pintu dan masuk ke kamar SeokJin.

"Ini teh untuk Nyonya" Hoseok menaruhnya di meja

"Terimakasih Pak Jung"

"Sama-sama. Apa nyonya masih merasa pusing?"

"Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan"

"Beristirahatlah kalau begitu"

SeokJin hanya menanggapi perkataan Hoseok dengan senyuman. Dengan sisa tenaga, SeokJin berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya menggapai teh yang dibawakan Hoseok tadi lantas menyeduhnya pelan.

"Jangan beritau NamJoon tentang kejadian ini" katanya dengan posisi masih memegang cangkir kopi

"Tapi Tuan NamJoon harus mengetahui segala yang terjadi di rumah ini"

"Ayolah Hoseok. Sampai kapan kau akan jadi orang yang kaku dan bagaikan CCTV di rumah ini"

"Dia akan marah jika tau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"NamJoon akan marah padaku. Tak perlu khawatir"

"Itu justru membuatku semakin khawatir"

Bernego dengan Jung Hoseok hampir sama bernego dengan lintah darat. Hidupnya terlalu lurus dengan segala perintah NamJoon. Laki-laki itu begitu kaku bahkan jika diajak berkompromi dalam kebaikan sekalipun. Dalam kamusnya " _Perintah NamJoon adalah yang utama"_. Menyebalkan.

"Ah.. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuatkanmu Galbitang kesukaanmu?"

Cangkir yang semula berada di tangan SeokJin ia letakkan kembali di atas nakas. Kemudian dengan wajahnya yang tenang SeokJin mengangkat sebelah alisnya kea rah Hoseok. Masih mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Kurasa sudah 6 tahun lebih" sebisa mungkin Hoseok membuat wajahnya tertekuk

"Satu mangkuk Galbitang untuk Jung Hoseok yang mau merahasiakan sesuatu"

"Oo… bagaimana ini. Kurasa aku tak dapat menolaknya" jawab Hoseok dengan sedikit di buat-buat

Masakan SeokJin adalah yang terbaik di rumah ini, bagaimana Hoseok akan melewatkannya setelah sekian lama terlebih lagi hanya dia satu-satunya bukan anggota keluarga yang diijinkan oleh NamJoon memasak makanan SeokJin.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin istirahat. Kau bisa kembali bekerja Jung" titah SeokJin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara

"Noona, kau harus sadar bahwa Tuan NamJoon begitu mencintaimu. Jangan rahasiakan apapun darinya"

"Arra… Dia selalu mengatakan itu hampir setiap malam. Pergilah"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja"

Hoseok membungkuk sembelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Namun, baru Sembilan puluh derajat tubuhnya berputar, mata menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah kertas tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur SeokJin. Mata Hoseok memicing seketika untuk memastikan benda tersebut.

Sadar akan arah tatapan mata Hoseok, SeokJin menyambar kertas tersebut dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Bukankah itu…" kata laki-laki bermarga Jung itu dengan sedikit ragu

"Aku tadi melihat-lihat album foto si kembar. Tampaknya ini terjatuh"

"Ah.. begitu.."

Walaupun masih sedikit ada rasa janggal dalam hatinya, Hoseok mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia berharap matanya salah mengenali seseorang yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Satu dari tiga orang yang berjajar di foto itu begitu familiar baginya. Entahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Hoseok pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Begitu pada ambang pintu, lagi-lagi langkah kakinya terhenti. Kali ini oleh suara SeokJin sendiri.

"Hoseok-ah. Bukankah kau membawahi semua pekerja di rumah ini?"

"Iya. Ada yang bias ku bantu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat Taehyung?"

Suasanya di ruangan itu sempat terasa hening seketika. Hoseok tampaknya berfikir begitu lama untuk mengiyakan permintaan SeokJin.

"Aku ingin mengirim hadiah ke rumah Taehyung. Anak itu begitu manis. Dia sudah membantuku hari ini"

.

.

BLIND

.

.

Meskipun hari sudah mulai siang, namun tampaknya cuaca hari ini tak secerah biasanya. Langit terlihat mendung meski tak meneteskan airnya. Sesekali gumpalan awan hitam melintas pertanda mungking tak lama lagi akan turun hujan.

Menikmati udara yang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, Jungkook memilih duduk di pinggir taman belakang rumah. Tentu saja ditemani Taehyung. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal di tempat les piano, maka dari itu ia ingin berlatih vocal.

Dengan sebuah gitar akustik di pangkuannya, Taehyung menjajal beberapa kunci nada guna menyetel gitarnya. Jungkook memaksa untuk ditemani latihan vocal. Padahal gadis itu tau betul sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Sesekali lelaki itu memetik gitarnya sambil menguap, membuat Jungkook yang mendengarnya terbahak sesekali.

"Apa lagu yang sebaiknya ku bawakan?" kali ini Jungkook bertanya dengan antusias pada Taehyung

"Nona Kookie, kau akan tampil dengan iringan piano. Kenapa kau berlatih vocal dengan diiringi gitar? Tentu ini berbeda. Ck"

PLAK

"AAWW.. SAKIT" Jerit Taehyung

"Kau ini laki-laki tapi kenapa cerewet sekali sih. Lakukan saja"

"Baiklah. Nona ingin lagu apa? Biar aku sesuaikan dengan gitarku"

"Aku bingung harus memilih lagu apa. Jika aku memilih lagu yang biasa saja tentu kurang menyenangkan. Tapi jika dengan nada terlalu tinggi itu akan mempengaruhi konsentrasiku"

"Bukankah ini akan menjadi sebuah pertunjukan?"

"Hmm. Begitulah"

"Bagaimana dengan _Playing with Fire_. Itu akan terdengar spektakuler kurasa"

"Itu sudah kuno. Orang-orang sekarang telah sampai pada era _Kill This Love_ dan kau masih pada era itu? Ck"

"Nona mengatakan jika aku cerewet, tapi sebenarnya nona sendiri lah yang cerewet" Dengus Taehyung

"Apa kau bilang?"

Nada bicara Jungkook sedikit meninggi ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ugh, kenapa dia bisa memiliki bodyguard yang kurang ajar seperti ini. Jungkook bersumpah akan memecat Pak Jung jika sampai mempekerjakan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti Taehyung lagi.

"Kalian sedang bermain gitar?"

"Ooh. Paman MyungSoo"

Jungkook begitu gembira mendengar kedatangan MyungSoo. Seolah seperti sensor, otomatis tubuh Jungkook langsung berdiri. Gadis itu memasang senyum paling lebar yang pernah Taehyung lihat selamat ini.

"Astaga. Aku mendapat pertolongan"

Dengan gerakan sigap Jungkook meraba-raba, mencari tangan MyungSoo. Setelah berhasil mengaet tangan salah satu bodyguard lawas tersebut dengan senang hati Jungkook mengajaknya bergabung berlatih vocal.

"Kami sedang berlatih vocal untuk pertunjukkanku. Apakah samchon memiliki saran lagu?"

"Kukira kalian akan belajar bermain gitar. Kau akan mmbawakannya di pertunjukkan mu nona?"

"Tentu saja"

MyungSoo terdiam sejenak sambil menopang dagu. Sesekali alisnya tertaut, tampak berfikir keras lagu apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk nona mudanya yang ceria ini.

"Aku sudah menyarankan untuk membawakan _Playing with Fire_ , tapi nona Kookie menolak"

"Permainan piano membutuhkan sebuah lagu yang dapat membawa hanyut siapun yang mendengarnya"

Ketiga manusia tersebut berfikir cukup lama. Suasana yang semakin dingin menjelang sore membuat mereka sesekali menghela nafas berat. Bukan perkara mudah memang, terlebih lagi Jungkook akan membawakannya dalam waktu dekat. Tak banyak waktu yang dapat digunakan untu latihan.

"Bagaimana dengan "We All Lie"? Itu sedang popular akhir-akhir ini karena dramanya begitu bagus"

"Aku setuju. Mari coba lagu itu"

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Jungkook mulai mencoba melatih vokalnya pada beberapa bagian yang masih dirasa sulit olehnya. Sementara Taehyung, laki-laki itu menggaruk rambutnya gatal karena tak tahu kunci nada lagu tersebut.

"Aku tak bias memainkan lagu tersebut" katanya frustasi

"Biar paman yang mainkan gitarnya"

Dengan senang hati Taehyung menyerahkan gitar kesayangannya ke pangkuan MyungSoo. Lelaki yang masih gagah di usianya itu mulai menyetel gitar sebelum dimainkan. Jungkook masih sibuk untuk menyesuaikan lagunya di beberapa bagian, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya merasa gemas karena Jungkook tampak begitu polos.

Taehyung bukanlah laki-laki yang jahat. Walaupun ia sering dikata menyebalkan oleh Jungkook, namun lelaki itu tak hentinya memberikan saran kepada Jungkook untuk berlatih vocal. Hey, jangan kira Taehyung tak mengerti soal vocal. Ingat bahwa dia mantan pengamen jalanan. Ingat baik-baik. Mantan.

Hampir satu jam lamanya MyungSoo dan Taehyung menemani Jungkook berlatih vocal. Gadis yang tak dapat melihat indahnya dunia itu tampak begitu riang saat berlatih. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang sebelumnya. Banyak murung dan irit bicara. Sekarang, bahkan gadis itu sudah tak sungkan untuk menyuarakan tawanya, padahal ia tak dapat mencapai nada tinggi pada lagunya.

Ketika sedang asyik berlatih, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berlari terburu-buru menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih asyik di pinggiran taman itu. Pelayan itu berpesan bahwa saat ini SeokJin tengah mencari Jungkook untuk diajak menyiapkan makan malam. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Padahal aku sedang begitu bersemangat" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya

"Pergilah nona. Nyonya mencari anda. Kita bisa lanjutkan latihan ini lain hari" saran MyungSoo bijak.

Sedikit tak rela namun tak punya pilihan. Akhirnya Jungkook berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan pelayan yang menjemputnya tapi. Namun sebelum pergi, Jungkook melemparkan sesuatu pada Taehyung.

"Itu gelangmu kemarin. Aku sudah menemukan gelangku. Gomawo oppa"

Jungkook berkata demikian sambil menunjukkan sebuah gelang lain yang melingkar di tangannya. Taehyung tampak sedikit terkejut melihat gelang yang melingkar di tangan Jungkook. Gelang itu… sama persis dengan yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Jungkook. Apakah ini kebetulan?

"Sayang sekali bukan? Gadis secantik dan seriang dirinya tak dapat melihat dunia ini ketika sedang tumbuh mekar" kata MyungSoo sambil mengulas senyum

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Tidakkah kau merasakan perubahan nona muda Tae?"

Menikmati cuaca mendung, MyungSoo merebahkan dirinya meskipun ubin saat itu terasa begitu dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit. Melihat posisi yang sepertinya nyaman teersebut, Taehyung ikut merebahkan diri di samping bodyguard senior itu. Keduanya tampak menadangi langit yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meneteskan airnya karena gemuruh telah terdengar sedari tadi.

"Tentu aku merasakannya paman. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nona muda dia begitu pendiam dan pemarah. Apakah dia dulu tidak seperti itu?" rasa penasaran Taehyung muncul kali ini

"Nona muda adalah sosok yang periang ketika dia masih kecil. Dia adalah kesayangan tuan NamJoon. Tuan akan membawanya pergi bahkan saat ke kantor sekalipun. Apabila tuan pergi ke luar kota, maka nona muda akan murung selama tuan tidak ada"

Taehyung sedikit banyak berfikir. Dari apa yang diceritakan MyungSoo, ayah dan anak itu tampak begitu dekat. Namun apa yang ia jumpai selama ini tidak begitu adanya.

"Selama aku disini aku belum pernah melihat nona muda terlihat dengan tuan"

"Hm… Bahkan hal seperti itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Aku saja sudah lupa kkk~" MyungSoo sedikit tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka paman?"

"Ya.. Sesuatu terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau Taehyung-ah? Nona muda tidak buta sejak lahir. Dia mengalami kebutaan semenjak umur 4 tahun"

Mendengar penuturan dari MyungSoo, Taehyung terdiam. Jadi itu penyebab kenapa hubungan ayah dan anak itu tidak akur? Karena sebuah kecelakaan? Lalu kenapa. Apakah tuan NamJoon merasa malu untuk mengakui keadaan Jungkook. Taehyung ingat benar selama ia tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, tuannya selalu menghindar ketika ditanya mengenai putrinya. Namun tidak dengan putranya.

.

.

BLIND

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat. Malam saat ini telah tiba dengan sejuta udara dinginnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Seperti hari-hari biasanya Keluarga Kim akan selalu menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama setiap hari. Itu adalah peraturan yang dibuat oleh NamJoon. Bagaimana pun juga berkumpul dengan keluarga itu adalah hal terpenting.

Namun dapat diketahui sendiri bahwa makan malam ala Keluarga Kim tidak seperti yang didambakan banyak orang. Apabila banyak orang bias makan malam adalah suasana yang paling menyenangkan karena dapat saling bercengkrama satu sama lain tentu itu adalah hal yang salah besar.

Makan malam di Keluarga Kim bagaikan makan malam yang mencekam. Kaku, hening, dan begitu membosankan bagi semua orang. Kecuali NamJoon.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Jungkook membalik sendok serta garpu yang baru saja ia pakai. Tak lupa gadis itu mengusap bibirnya menggunakan tisu agar tak ada sisa makanan disana. Tak ada orang yang menyahut dengan apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan.

"Appa…" lirih Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memanggil ayahnya

"Tidak baik berbicara ketika makan. Dimana sopan santunmu" tegur NamJoon

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tau appa akan langsung ke ruang kerja ketika selesai makan"

"Kim Jungkook" peringat NamJoon kedua kalinya

"Dia tak mengganggumu makan. Tak ada salahnya mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan"

Kali ini SeokJin yang angkat bicara memberikan pembelaan. Senyum tipis berhasil tersungging di bibir Jungkook

"Akan ada pertujukan piano yang akan diselenggarakan oleh akademiku minggu depan. Aku harap kalian semua bisa datang"

Jungkook mencoba menahan kegembiraannya karena berani untu mengatakn hal tersebut di depan keluarganya. Terutama sang ayah.

"Ada rapat pemegang saham di perusahaan hari itu. Mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk datang" NamJoon menyahuti setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya

"Ah.. kenapa rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Aku pergi dulu" kali ini tanpa basa-basi JiHoon yang beranjak.

"Tak bisakah ayah menyempatkan datang? 10 menit saja. Ayah tak pernah menonton pertunjukanku"

Raut wajah sedih tak dapat Jungkook sembunyikan lagi. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya melihat pertunjukukannya dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya. Tak lebih.

Menyadari kesedihan sang putri, SeokJin mencoba untuk menenangkan. Sesekali mata SeokJin menatap tajam ke arah NamJoon walaupun dihiraukan.

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun"

"Baiklah"

Tanpa banyak berkata, gadis itu memilih untu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Sebagai ibu tentu saja SeokJin merasa iba dengan putrinya yang cantik itu. Berganti menatap NamJoon, perempuan itu tau dari raut wajah suaminya sedang banyak masalah sehingga dia tidak begitu berminat dengan pembicaraan Jungkook. Namun tetap saja ini salah.

"Yeobo.." SeokJin mencoba membujuk

"Ayolah sayang. Kau tau aku bukan type orang yang akan merubah perkataan"

"Tapi kau melukai perasaannya"

"Maaf"

"Datanglah minggu depan kalau kau sempat"

SeokJin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju arah dapur. Ia tau tak bias berharap banyak dari NamJoon, namun tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba membujuk suaminya itu. Selesainya dari dapur perempuan itu kembali ke meja makan dengan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan NamJoon. Diletakkannya cangkir yang terisi penuh dengan kopi itu ke hadapan suaminya.

"Terimakasi" ucap NamJoon singkat

"Apa ini karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Jangan bahas kejadian itu. Aku tidak suka"

"Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan dari kejadian itu. Aku harap kau mengerti. Sungguh aku merindukan kau yang begitu menyayangi Jungkook seperti dulu"

Kali ini SeokJin memeluk NamJoon dari belakang. NamJoon hanya diam saja dengan pelukan sang istri. Keduanya terdiam, bahkan SeokJin memejamkan matanya di bahu NamJoon, seolah-olah berkomunikasi melalui fikiran. Tanpa sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin dapat menyulut api pertengkaran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong readers-deul.

Waah sudah berapa lama aku gak nulis FF ini? 6 bulan? Atau lebih? Wkwkw maafin ya. Bener-bener susah untuk meluangkan waktu menulis. Aku takut klo nulisnya dicicil justru feelnya gak dapet.

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Mungkin tidak :D

Oke gpp.

Mau curhat sedikit aja sih. Aku awalnya sudah kayak pesimis banget buat lanjut FF ini. Tapi aku pernah bilang kalau aku bakal menuntaskan FF ini walaupun mungkin dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jadi aku harap readers-deul bersabar menunggu update hehehe.

Aku udah masuk semester 5 kalau boleh curhat dikit (lagi) hehe, gak kerasa ya. Jadi bisa bayangkan betapa mulai sibuknya aku. Bahkan aku sudah mulai sibuk berandai-andai untuk tugas akhirku nanti. Beneran deh, ketika udah memasuki usia 20-an itu banyak banget hal-hal yang memenuhi fikiran dan berlomba minta diselesaikan. Ya ampun..

Doakan kuliahku lancar readers-deul jadi aku juga bisa sering-sering update. Lancar juga deh buat aktivitas readers-deul

Oh ya FF ini belum melalui proses editing, jadi mungkin banyak typo bertebaran. Akan disegerakan ketika sempat. Aku udah terlalu bersemangat buat ngepost wkwkwk

See you on next chat.

Jangan lupa like dan komennya _


End file.
